


Left and Right Hands of Ozpin

by Ellamoid (Lillymoid)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Ruby Rose, Forgiveness, Genius Ruby Rose, Happy Ending, Illegal Activities, Multi, Nicknames, Ozpin (RWBY) Lives, Pyrrha Nikos Lives, Smuggling, Stealing, Supportive Ruby Rose, Team as Family, Training, before volume seven, brief mentions of abuse, questionable morals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 80,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillymoid/pseuds/Ellamoid
Summary: Ruby was told the truth by Ozpin. She was told more than anyone else and she decided to help Oz in his impossible task and stand by his side. After the fall of Beacon and his disappearance Ruby stepped up and started a war against Salem doing everything she could staying out of her sight, even things slightly illegal.THIS IS MAINLY CLOCKROSE!!!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, James Ironwood/Weiss Schnee, Oscar Pine/God Of Darkness, Ozpin/Ruby Rose (RWBY), Qrow Branwen/Neopolitan, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Whitley Schnee/Winter Schnee
Comments: 17
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unforgettable Silhouette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478628) by [Yangu_Fuyu_Nemiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yangu_Fuyu_Nemiko/pseuds/Yangu_Fuyu_Nemiko). 
  * Inspired by [Emerald Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424772) by [KryHeart_Ardy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy). 



> Before Volume 7. Thanks to the wonderful @Snarry5evr for beta-ing the first 3 chapters

“Wait what?!” Yang and Ruby asked in shock at the same time. Qrow Branwen was visiting Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long along with Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna who were in their dorm room at Beacon Academy for Huntsmen and Huntresses in training. It was nearing the end of the term and Qrow just finished another mission or so he said. It was going well until he decided to break the long overdue news about Ruby.

“I didn't want you to know, I admit. After losing Summer I couldn't risk losing you. See, while some can make copies of themselves, summon glyphs, deal out damage twice as hard after getting it, or burst into rose petals I bring misfortune. My semblance isn't like others, it's there whether I like it or not. You could call me a bad luck charm. I begged Tai to raise you. It's why I never stayed near for long,” Qrow told them.

“So you had a thing with Ruby's mom? But I thought she married Taiyang,” Weiss asked. Team RWBY was a family and they were all involved.

“She did, but they had a falling out; they split, and Tai went back to Raven for a while and Summer found me. She was a treasure, and it was my fault that she died. If only my semblance wasn't bad luck, if only I was seconds faster, if only I wasn't around. She wouldn't be dead. We thought we had a family for a while. I should've known better; it couldn't have lasted. I thought it was time for you to know. I'm sorry for keeping this from you, Ruby. I just, I couldn't see you hurt because of me.” Qrow had tears running down his face. He had to tell her; it was what Summer would've wanted. Yang hugged Ruby.

“No matter what you're still my sister, you will always come first. This changes nothing for us. Although it does explain why you have none of the attributes of dad, and why they always emphasized on _uncle_ Qrow. You have never gotten away with less.”

“So what does this mean for the rest of us? Because bad luck or not you are my father, and I want to get to know you,” Ruby said.

“Changes nothing for us. You are still Ruby Rose a Huntress in training and our team leader,” Weiss said. Blake nodded agreeing with the heiress.

“I- Kiddo, I don't want you hurt because of me. I destroy what I'm near. I can't lose you too. You deserve better than this,” Qrow said. He was still crying, but he didn't care.

“So what, you are my father and I think I can make this choice. You are not to blame for every bad thing that happens. It's just another part of you, and I'm not giving you up. It will take me a few days to work through this, but I'm not going anywhere and don't you dare disappear on me. It's your job to keep me safe and you did that, but now it's your job to be there. I can see why you wanted dad to raise me but you need to step up now,” Ruby said. He had no chance to argue with her. Yang smiled.

“This changes nothing for us, Qrow. It will take a few days to wrap our heads around it, but you are still you and you're still family. This doesn't change that. I just- promise us no more secrets? Think about it, and, when you're ready to come back, we'll be waiting to hear everything,” Yang said. Qrow gave a grateful smile as the two girls hugged him. He used his magic to change into a crow and flew out the open window.

“That wasn't what I was expecting,” Ruby whispered. The others nodded in agreement.

“It was a shock to all of us, but don't worry, this changes nothing for us, and I'm sure your dad feels the same way. It is obvious that Qrow feels the same way. I say it was a good call to get to know him. I haven't heard of a passive semblance before, but he didn't seem to be lying. He is your father, and you deserve to know him as such. He loved your mom, and it is clear as day to us. And from what I know, I think Taiyang probably couldn't let go of Raven, Yang's mom, no matter how he tried. Relationships are a two way street, and it was probably a mutual falling out,” Blake said wisely.

“I think I'm going to go float for a while. I just need a bit of alone time to process this. It doesn't change anything except I want to get to know my father more.” They nodded knowing what she meant. Her semblance wasn't speed but rose petals. If she didn't direct it she would just float as rose petals in a form no one could touch her in. They saw her guide it slowly allowing her to wander the school unnoticed for the most part. They nodded in understanding.

“I think you two need to solve your unresolved sexual tension. It is obvious you two are in love and we've just been waiting. I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a few hours. Take the time to talk between yourselves,” Weiss told Blake and Yang. She and Ruby had been trying to set them up forever, and she decided that this was the push they needed.

○○○○

Ruby used her semblance to move, but she had no destination in mind. She floated through campus. She loved the feeling of going higher and higher. She closed her eyes and somehow she had floated into the headmaster's office. She hadn't even noticed.

“Uh, miss Rose?” Ozpin asked cautiously. Soon the red rose petals fell and landed Ruby Rose in the middle of his office with a thud as she was surprised by his voice. It seemed as if it must have hurt, but when her aura ran across her body what pain she did have disappeared in an instant.

“I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to come up here. I got lost in the wind,” she said. Ozpin noticed a difference in her. While he never paid too much attention to any team Ruby Rose had always held his curiosity, and he was impressed with her skills.

“What's wrong?" Ozpin asked her curiously this time. She looked up in shock.

“My team and I got some news that I was unprepared for. Did you know Qrow was my father?” Ruby asked as she wrapped herself in her arms.

“I admit I didn't know that. Qrow has been very closed off since Summer Rose's death. Even I haven't been able to reach him. I admit I did train team STQR to help me with my quest.”

“May I ask what your quest is?” Ruby asked curiously. The Headmaster seemed much more reachable than she had ever seen him before. Maybe she just caught him by surprise.

“It's a long story,” Ozpin said trying to dissuade her.

“I have time, if it makes you feel better I can float and listen,” Ruby said. She smiled when he nodded, and she turned into rose petals just allowing herself to be suspended in the air and scattered as a thousand rose petals.

“I am unsure where to start. Once upon a time Remnant was a planet full of magic. Every person had it and they could wield it. Magic without dust. There was a knight named Ozma who fought for the righteous. There was a king who kept his daughter locked away in a tower and Ozma wanted to free her. Unlike other knights, he just wanted to grant her freedom and not win her love. I suppose it was reckless, but they had fallen in love. Ozma got sick though and died young. The girl, Salem, couldn't accept that. She begged the gods for her love back. Needless to say it didn't go well, and they cursed her with immortality for she refused to accept he was dead. She tried over and over to kill herself to no avail. She tried drowning herself in the pool of darkness since it was the pool of light that made her immortal. She couldn't accept the truth. Ozma was brought back to defeat her, though he let curiosity get the better of him. The gods tasked him with the quest, warning him against doing so, but he went back to see his love again. They lived together for a while and had four daughters. They were happy for a while. Soon he couldn't forget the task and in the middle of the night he took his daughters and left. He disappeared away from her reach. She had changed, and he’d finally seen it. She wanted to rule and he wanted to unite the human race, as was his job to do so. His four daughters had magic like he and their mother had. He had told them the truth about everything, and he gave them a choice. He hated separating them from their mother but they saw the truth as well. He was scared. They decided to aid their father and trained to be great warriors. They worked on their magic to bestow a gift on the world. They made sure their magic would never disappear and they represented the seasons. They made sure their magic would pass on to a woman who would use their magic to help people. In so the maidens were born. One for Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. The maidens have their powers transferred to a young woman, and they keep their powers until they die before the next would take up the torch so to speak. I was Ozma. Well, I was cursed by the gods and I'm to reincarnate into a like minded soul until Salem is dead. She has to accept the balance of life and death, once she does she will die. I know there is another way but I haven't been able to try. I haven't told anyone this, not even Qrow. I fear they'd hate me. It is my fault she still exists. If it wasn't for me she would be dead by now. I loved her once but she never grew up and is a bitter child who never got her way,” Ozpin said. He was crying, and Ruby had never seen him so open and honest. He was weary. She floated and surrounded him in her petals before she pulled him with her letting him float as petals like her.

He startled feeling weightless, but, more than that, he felt the safety she offered, her acceptance, her love, and understanding. She didn't judge, just accepted as she continued to float with him. He felt like a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders.

○○○○

Ruby mildly startled but not enough to fall on her butt like she did when Ozpin interrupted her. She softly set him back down in his chair. It was at that time she noticed it was Qrow who entered the office. She whispered into Ozpin's ear. “Tell him, he deserves to know,” Ruby whispered before she floated out the window back down and through campus and soon back to her dorm room. She found Blake and Yang wrapped together sleeping soundly and Weiss not sleeping so soundly. Ruby did what she always did. She floated around her teammate touching her with her petals taking in all of the bad dreams letting Weiss sleep peacefully until morning came. Ruby found that it was her favorite thing. She had long ago felt and dealt with the pain she took away from others. She stayed strong and sometimes they had too much, but she’d rather that then her teammates hurting. She only took it temporarily mostly when someone was having nightmares. It didn't take away the problem or them still being affected by them but it helped calm them down and the pain lessened. She materialized into her bed before she fell asleep.

○○○○

“What was that about?” Qrow asked seeing the red petals his daughter always caused when she floated but also a mixture of green that followed Ozpin's aura. Ozpin gave a sigh.

“I'm sorry,” Oz whispered. Before Qrow could ask Ozpin silenced him and told him everything, not holding back information any longer. Qrow was his right hand, and he couldn't lose him but he needed to know everything before choosing to continue on. He wouldn’t blame the man if he left. He hated to say it, but, while he was hurt, he couldn't bring himself to be angry as the man flew out the window in his bird form. Ozpin would never admit it but he couldn't hold back the tears. That was how Glynda found him; his head resting on his desk, passed out, cheeks stained with tears, and puffy red eyes. She didn't say anything as she left locking the lift until the morning. She had never seen Ozpin like that before as the man was always tightly controlled, never giving anything away.

○○○○

Around midnight Qrow found himself in Team RWBY's dorm, and he curled up next to Ruby needing the comfort after hearing Ozpin tell him everything. He stayed in his bird form and promised he'd be gone before anyone woke up. He selfishly took the comfort he could get.

Ruby felt Qrow in his bird form cuddle close to her. She turned her hand into rose petals taking away his pain for now so he could rest for the night. She wasn’t surprised when she was hit with emotions of betrayal, hurt, and sadness. But underneath it all was hope. That was what helped her fall asleep, letting her father work through the truth during the night, as she knew that's what it came from. She got memories with the feelings she briefly took away. She had told her team that she could do it, and, while at the start they were unsure when she did it for the first time, they relaxed realizing that she felt the need to do it and it helped them work through everything together. Even if there were things they didn't want Ruby to know she would never tell another what she found through their auras and their memories. Ruby’s petals did just that. It let her connect to one's aura feeling the pain and the other emotions as she took them away temporarily and the memories that were attached. 

○○○○

Qrow was unprepared for three pairs of eyes looking at him when he woke up. He checked and made sure he was still in bird form. He startled feeling a pair of hands wrap around him before he flew out the window in rose petals of the same color as his daughter. They communicated that way not wanting to be overheard.

“He told you,” Ruby said opening the conversation for Qrow to talk about.

“I don't know where to go from here,” he said. She nodded in understanding, and, despite not being able to see her, he felt it. They were connected when they were like this; it was like their souls were intertwined. He never really understood it but understood it was part of her semblance. Her rose petals dealt with auras and the souls attached on such an extreme level and she couldn't help but use it when she needed to help a friend.

“Do you trust him? Can you still trust him?” Ruby asked. She knew how to read people better than they understood.

“Yes,” Qrow said without having to think about it.

“He is afraid of what your reaction would be. You are his right hand man, dad. Take a few days and come to terms with it. While Salem might not be able to be killed in the traditional sense, if we can get her to accept the truth this war will end and we can bring the gods back,” she said. Qrow nodded and Ruby let him go from her semblance seeing him fly off. She made her way into her room quickly pushing the speed she hadn't used in a while. 

“Ruby, we have class today and you can't just float all day,” Weiss scolded her.

“You know the answer. Now to class, Grimm 101 and sparring today,” Ruby said with a smile. Weiss looked confused but soon understood what Ruby was talking about. The girl must've taken away the nightmares and seen what they were about.

○○○○

Grimm 101 was the same as always, listening to wild stories told by Professor Port, but, while others seemed mostly bored in the class, Ruby understood the stories in a way no one else could. She experienced them in a way she could never describe, and she took extensive notes to help her team with the class. Sparring was one of her favorite classes, and she volunteered to go first. It was in the rotation of things and her team was up.

“Who would you like to go against, Miss Rose?” Goodwitch asked. Ruby surveyed the crowd landing on the mostly sleeping Cardin.

“Team Cardinal please,” She said.

“Are you sure you are up for the challenge? You may pick a partner if you wish.”

Ruby considered her fighting style for long moments before deciding. “Blake would you assist me?” Ruby asked. She saw the cat fanus nod making her way down to the arena. Professor Goodwitch had to call Team Cardinal several times to get their attention, and Ruby would admit to her glee privately seeing their anger. It always made fights interesting. Two against four was odd but not completely unusual. Plenty fought while in teams on their own or in pairs. Ruby gave a nod to Blake. She reached out to Blake letting a petal touch her before the single petal fell to the ground and the fight was in full force. Ruby groaned when she saw her aura a few paces away from empty. She went on the defense before knocking out another team member leaving Blake to deal with the last one as Ruby’s aura depleted. The match was called as Blake managed to get the upper hand and knock out the last member. Ruby was lectured for something or another. She hadn't realized how distracted she had been during the fight. Her father and time with Ozpin must've unsettled her more than she thought.

“You okay, sis? You lost focus and let them get good hits on you,” Yang said concerned.

“I got new information. I guess that hit me harder than expected, and, well, I was using my aura extensively last night.” The others nodded but watched her carefully as they headed to the cafeteria for an early dinner. 

○○○○

“Miss Rose, please meet me in the combat room an hour after dinner,” Ozpin said. Ruby wasn't sure what he wanted but nodded nonetheless.

“Any idea what that was about?” Weiss asked as soon as Ozpin disappeared.

“He's nervous about something,” Blake said. Her extra sense and training helping her learn how to read people.

“I really don't want another lecture about my poor fighting today,” Ruby said.

“It makes sense you were drained; you were floating for hours Ruby and then took away my nightmares and your dad's too. Then you had that talk this morning. I know you like stretching your semblance, but I think you might've pushed a bit too far,” Weiss said concerned.

“Floating in petals and aura reading is what I need practice in, and if I don't stretch it I won't improve. Although I could practice some more racing. I have been lacking in that aspect lately.”

“Miss Rose, please keep leaving rose petals behind to a minimum inside the school,” the janitor said. Ruby blushed.

“I'm sorry sir, I was out of it. I'll try harder to remember,” she said and he walked away with that.

“What is really going on Ruby?” Yang asked.

“I got some information I can't share because of aura reading. It unsettled me more than I was prepared. I'm still working through it and with everything I learned yesterday I feel like it's been building up. I'm going to head out and see what Ozpin wanted. Don't wait up for me?” Ruby asked. It was a code between them. It meant that they weren't sure if they'd sleep tonight or if they would be training. The others understood and nodded. It also referred to them needing alone time. 

○○○○

“Sir?” Ruby asked to the seemingly empty combat room. She grabbed a sword when it was thrown at her from nowhere. Soon she saw Ozpin push her into a stance before showing her how to properly wield it. She nodded when he held his cane up in a position to guard. She smiled and lunged forward to attack. He dodged the attack while guiding her into the correct position again before taking up the defensive stance again. She attacked holding her position better than before. He made more adjustments, and that was how their night followed. He adjusted her position and showed her different ways to attack that he effortlessly blocked. The bell rang midnight but she was still at it.

Glynda had been looking for Ozpin and found him training Ruby Rose in the combat room. Her lips turned disproving but she'd see where this would go. He hadn't personally trained a student before. He oversaw Qrow's training but had never engaged in it until after he had graduated. Oz hadn't had a good day yesterday, and it was her job to look out for him. As she made her way into her apartment she watched them train. Miss Rose had caught on quickly, and Glynda Goodwitch was a bit concerned how the girl would develop in this fighting skill. 

As the clock tower rang alerting them that it was three in the morning they stopped. Oz was about to send her to bed but he stopped at the last minute looking at her. They walked silently out to the courtyard somehow knowing.

“I see you told Qrow,” Ruby mentioned softly knowing that Ozpin needed someone to talk to.

“He didn't take it so well,” Ozpin said looking away.

“Maybe he just needs some time. My father is tough, and he can be very logical. You have groomed him to be a spy, and he has a hard time trusting. I believe he'll come around.”

“What about your team?" he asked.

“What about them? I haven't told them as it's not my place, but I think they would follow the cause. The most important thing is to give them the truth. I won't tell them, and they know I have learned something new, but they also know full well I won't share something that is private to someone. My semblance allows me to work with auras in my petal form. Feel them, manipulate them, take in someone's emotion for a temporary amount of time; I see into their soul seeing their memories and their fears, I can heal them, and so much more. I find new things often and because of the memories and the privacy of memories they know I won't share, and they respect that.”

“How did you know I needed to talk?” Ozpin asked.

“It was just a feeling I had and couldn't shake. It is better to talk than keep everything bottled up. I know there are still things you haven't mentioned but that is okay,” Ruby said honestly.

“If Qrow is my right hand I suppose you've become my left hand in a way. None of the others know everything like you two do. I told you about the maidens. Well, the Fall Maiden got injured a while ago and half of her power got stolen. We don't know what to do if she passes. She is still alive barely. Ironwood thinks we can transfer her aura along with her powers to someone else. We think it could be possible if she passes the rest of the power will go to the person who stole it.” Ruby nodded in understanding.

“Maybe if we transfer it the power will re-emerge into the new person as they are prepared to bring it back and not in a coma. I would like to meet her and I can see. Anything else you wish to share? You don't have to, but you seem to have a weight on your chest,” Ruby said.

“Qrow flew out my window last night and it hurt more than I expected. I'm scared he has left and I don't blame him for it, I can't. I just, this is why I never tell people everything. They always leave in the end. He wouldn't be the first to turn,” Ozpin said.

“What did Raven do if Qrow is the spy?” Ruby asked knowing that Raven had left too but she hadn't known everything like she and Qrow did.

“She was more for watching out for new things and helping with some of the not strictly legal stuff.”

“Ah, I'm assuming she watched out and searched for the maidens and rebuilt people’s identities if she needed to?” Ruby asked. Ozpin nodded. “May I ask why you're training me?”

“I would like you to be a field agent, but I'm unsure if you'd agree,” Ozpin said. Ruby looked for what he hadn't said.

“Replacing Raven or more of clean up? I wouldn't mind that, but I'm unsure how my team would handle the information should I follow through in either. I could do both with proper training and I could keep an eye out on my father.” Ruby thought about it more and she saw the promise in the job. She enjoyed the training already even if it had only been one night so far. She had already picked up on how to read Ozpin with a brief glance. She could do the same with her team and Qrow.

“Training first and think upon it. You can tell your team everything I told you and think it through yourself. This weekend if you have time we could visit Amber.” Ruby nodded before they traded numbers.

“I'll inform my team of some of it for now and I'll tell them more as time passes or if they can handle it all in one go. I have also asked Qrow to be honest with us, may I ask for permission for him to share?” Ruby asked knowing Ozpin was his boss.

“He has permission to share everything with your team. Think upon my offer of becoming my left hand too, I could use an advisor like you,” Ozpin said. Ruby saw the sun rise and she sped back to her dorm smiling at the open window. They left the window open knowing that they could make the climb in case they got locked out. Even if it was troublesome for the others most of the time. Weiss had her glyphs making it easier for her too but Blake and Yang both could scale the building or the tree.

○○○○

“Morning Ruby, where were you all night?” Weiss asked.

“Training with Ozpin and then we had a talk; he needed to talk through some stuff and I was willing to listen,” Ruby said as she gathered her clothes to go shower.

“Anything you can share?” Weiss asked.

“When my father comes and decides to tell us the truth I will tell everything then.” Weiss nodded. The other two were asleep on the top bunk curled into each other and Weiss got started on brushing her hair. It took a while seeing as it was so long.

When Ruby came out of the shower dressed Blake was waking up and moving to get the shower next as long as Yang would let her go. Weiss startled when Ruby grabbed the brush from her hands and started brushing just the way Weiss liked it. Ruby was her best friend despite the rough start and they were like sisters in a way too. Her team was her family

“Hey, Weiss, can I get a bit of help here?” Blake asked pointing to Yang. Blake had just gotten out of the shower; she was dressed in her uniform with her bow covering her ears. Weiss smiled and summoned a glyph that would push Yang out of bed.

“HEY! NOT COOL!” Yang yelled landing on her butt on the floor.

“Well, you wouldn't wake up and you need a shower before we go to class,” Blake said. Yang grumbled heading to the bathroom not grabbing any clothes. Blake gave a sigh and found Yang’s uniform before going in there and putting it where she could see it.

“Everything okay?” Pyrrha asked popping a head into their dorm.

“Yeah just Yang wasn't getting up, nothing to worry about,” Weiss said. Pyrrha nodded before going back to her dorm. They were right across from each other.

“When did you get in this morning, Ruby?” Blake asked as she put her school bag together.

“After sunrise. When my father is ready to tell us everything I got permission for him to do so and I will update everyone then. I'll be training with Professor Ozpin for a while though,” Ruby said.

“Training? How so?” Yang asked leaving the bathroom mostly dressed.

“I suppose it's okay to tell you this bit now. Ozpin wants to train me to become his left hand essentially. I'm thinking of agreeing to it. There are also a lot of other things I'll be doing that won't be strictly legal,” Ruby said.

“Can you handle that with your semblance as it is?” Weiss asked in concern.

“Yeah, just as I can take away pain with aura I can give it. Plus Grimm don't have aura so I'm fine if I fight them. I just I'm still thinking about it but I think I'm going to agree to it,” Ruby said.

“Well if this is what you want to do we won't stop you. I can help with the less than legal stuff as I have training there. Thank you for letting us know, and we have your back no matter what. Does this mean you'll be working with Qrow?” Blake asked.

“Yeah probably, if him and Oz resolve things Qrow will continue to be Ozpin's right hand. So we will be working together.”

“Just be careful, Rubes. Left hand means evil in some senses, so you'll be working in the shadows most often and doing less than respectable things,” Yang said. “If it's what you want we'll help you.”

“Thank you guys and yeah I think it's what I want. Uh, Blake, I might agree to some extra training,” Ruby said looking at her friend who was an ex-White Fang member. If anyone knew some shady stuff it would be Blake and she'd know how not to get caught.

“Of course Ruby,” Blake said.

“I will have your back too, Ruby. We're family and if this is what you want it won't matter too much. I might also be able to give you access to the Schnee Dust Company information. I am the Heiress right now. I have no illusions my father won't cut me off if I'm not what he wants. Thank you for telling us and you'll be careful,” Weiss said giving Ruby a hug. She once wouldn't have agreed but this is Ruby and there is a reason it's being kept on the low. Her Team Leader would do it and if she wanted to Weiss wasn't going to stop her. Putting her hair piece in they headed to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth, the fall maiden, and a random fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is beta'd by the lovely Snarry5evr as was chapter 1 and chapter 3. I will try to post a chapter biweekly. Please leave a kudo or a comment I'd love to see them

“What's up, kiddos?” Qrow said coming through the open door instead of the window he and Ruby used most of the time. It was the weekend and classes were out for the two days.

“Are you going to tell us everything?” Yang asked sitting on her bunk next to her girlfriend.

“There are some things that aren't mine to tell,” Qrow said.

“Ozpin said you can tell us everything. I even asked, and if you don't mention some things, I can tell them too. My team is to know everything, and we'll follow Ozpin,” Ruby said.

“You don't know Oz, Ruby,” Qrow said.

“Oh, you mean how he blames himself for Salem because she's an obsessed little girl who couldn't accept being told no? Or the fact that he has a Fall Maiden who is on life support. What about the fact you are a spy and he wants to make you his right hand? Or that he was severely distressed at what he assumed to be you leaving?”

“Okay maybe you do know Oz then. Get ready for a long story,” Qrow said. He sat down and told them everything not leaving details out. From how Summer died to the maidens and magic. It was well past dinner time when Qrow stopped explaining. Ruby looked up to see Ozpin in the doorway opening the door they had closed.

“Any questions for me?” Ozpin asked, sitting on the floor closing the door behind him. Yang jumped in surprise not hearing him enter, and Weiss looked a bit startled.

“I have one. What would Ruby have to do if she became your left hand?” Yang asked. Qrow seemed a bit surprised not having been informed of that yet.

“I will be training her in combat mostly, and I was going to see if General Ironwood would take some time to train her for me, letting her learn skills I cannot teach her. After training and after she has thought about it, she has the choice to become my left hand. It will include cleaning things up, which can mean killing people, creating or deleting people, and looking out for anything like the maidens or any of her followers. I’ll be training her to be able to handle that and more. As you know you’ll have to do these things in the background not alerting anyone of your presence and ideally not letting anyone be the wiser of what happened. Like I told you that I plan on having you take over where Raven left off. Going back to her tribe was a big punch in the gut so to speak. She didn't know everything like you all do. Ideally you won't come across Salem. There is a small chance you do though. You don't have to worry about it for a while though. If you can excuse us I wish to continue onto our nightly training perhaps after you get something to eat,” Ozpin said looking to Ruby.

“This is a lot to take in, Headmaster, but we talked earlier and we plan on helping your cause. We have decided to help Ruby, and, if this is what she wants, we'll follow. Thank you for being honest with us,” Blake said. He just nodded before leaving with Ruby.

○○○○

Ruby followed Ozpin into what must've been the teacher’s lounge. The cafeteria was closed although vending machines still existed. He put together a sandwich for the both of them.

“Has Qrow talked to you yet?” Ruby asked Ozpin.

“No, not yet,” Ozpin said.

“He will; I know my father. He just needs to think through things and talking to us today helped a bit.” Ruby nodded knowing she was right. “Thank you for the sandwich, Sir.”

“You have permission to call me Ozpin or even Oz, Ruby. I was thinking of us going to visit Amber today, and you can think over it. The General will be arriving in a few weeks for the festival.”

“Will our training be done then?” Ruby asked curiously.

“No, but you'll take up extra training with him. As Atlas is more advanced in areas the rest of the world isn't, he can teach things I cannot.”

“Makes sense. Am I supposed to be quiet about exactly what you are training me for?” Ruby asked.

“I'll tell him what he needs to know. Just tell him you are to become one of my advisers like Qrow when you finish school. Glynda Goodwitch and Ironwood aren't to know everything. Please keep that between your team and your father.”

“Yes, sir. Do you have someone in mind to become the Fall Maiden?” Ruby asked.

“I do, but I wish to ask the others first. My advisers don't know much about Salem except she can control the Grimm and wants to get her hands on the relics.”

“Your past is private, I understand that. I won't say anything extra. I am used to keeping secrets. I have to with my semblance being able to connect to auras.”

“Thank you for understanding. I put a lot of trust in the headmasters but I can't put all of it. I still don't know why Qrow and your team know everything.”

“Because you need someone you can trust and you can't keep the secret forever. My father is one of your most valued and you are training me too because the others of my team and I won't tell anyone and we will be careful not to let anything slip.”

“We should head down to see Amber. Do you know how you'll go about this?” Ozpin asked looking at the young girl. She was much younger than the others; still a first year.

“Turn into petals and get a read on her aura which might connect me to memories.” They headed to the elevator that went to the Headmaster's office but they went down instead. It wasn't just a simple button, Ozpin had to insert his cane and turn it a certain way before a button popped out he could push. She supposed it was a secure way for sure.

○○○○

Ruby's heart broke looking at Amber, and she was unsure how to get a read on her aura properly but tried the rose petal thing she had said earlier. She laid down on top of the glass coffin that encased Amber in a pile of rose petals getting memories and emotions from Amber. Ruby did what she could to heal her aura but it wasn't easy and soon she rematerialized next to where Amber was laying in the machine keeping her alive.

“So?” Ozpin asked.

“She hurts. I saw the battle, it was close. Amber knocked out two of them before the third one managed to get a hit on her. It was a parasite type Grimm that took her powers. If it wasn't for that she would still be alive. I can't see why she lost, she was in full fighting form. Qrow got there at the perfect time to save her. Had he been any later she would be dead. I think if we transfer her aura the powers would go through but the memories might too. Transferring it will either keep it separate until one or the other died or it will reach out to the stronger one. As you said though: no one who doesn't want to use their powers for good can inherit the power.”

“Thank you,” Ozpin said softly.

They made their way to a combat arena where Ozpin took away her weapons and started teaching her how to fight hand to hand. She struggled, but Ozpin didn't go easy on her or slow down. He taught her and she had no choice but to fight and learn. It was much harder than when Yang taught her, but it was also easier for her to learn. Ozpin pushed her to her limits and beyond. He wanted to make her a weapon and she knew it. She accepted it and worked for it. The thoughts of Amber leaving her mind for now as she fought.

Professor Goodwitch was unsurprised seeing Ozpin and Ruby spar, if you could call it such. She wasn't sure if they knew it but they were both using their semblance to fight each other. It was impressive how fast Ruby learned and, despite her initial disapproval, she could see that Ruby Rose was eager to learn and she wanted what was offered. She knew when Ironwood showed up she would bring it up.

○○○○

“Ruby Rose, the headmaster wishes to see you,” Professor Goodwitch said poking her head into Grimm History with Doctor Oobleck. The rest of her team looked at her curiously, but they understood when she shook her left hand. It must be part of her training. “Follow me, please,” she said. Ruby nodded and followed Professor Goodwitch up to the headmaster's office without any issue. Unlike others she wasn't nervous. The General must've shown up finally.

“Ruby, thank you for joining us,” Ozpin said pointing to the couch he had off to the right of him. She smiled. She had insisted that he add it. Looking around General Ironwood, Ozpin, and Professor Goodwitch were there.

“Where is Qrow?” Ruby asked.

“He should’ve been here by now,” Glynda said. Ruby had the urge to look out the window before she sighed.

“Found him. We should probably intervene,” Ruby said pointing to the courtyard where Winter Schnee and Qrow Branwen were fighting.

“Can you bring us?” Ozpin asked. She nodded. She grabbed Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood before bursting into petals bringing them down to the courtyard. If anyone was looking they'd see a mixture of red, green, purple, and grey rose petals. No one was looking though and the three adults landed away from the others while Ruby landed on her dad changing him into rose petals and bringing him to the headmaster's office. No one seemed to notice the red rose petals of the same color. Later the others returned with Winter Schnee in tow.

“He started it,” Winter said looking at Qrow.

“That's not true; you attacked first,” Qrow said. They bickered for a while until Winter left quite unhappily. 

“Why is she here?” Ironwood said looking towards Ruby. He hadn't gotten the explanation and Glynda only knew what she had seen.

“She is in training, and I would like to ask you to have her train under you for a bit; she has most combat down and her semblance and aura are extend and are stretched as far as she can every day. She is to become an advisor once she finishes her education like her dad,” Ozpin said calmly.

“Taiyang has never worked close with us,” James Ironwood said.

“Yeah but Tai isn't her dad, he raised her at my request. Couldn't risk losing what I had left. Surprise,” Qrow said before opening his flask and drinking out of it.

“I'll see if I can train her. Any area in particular?” Ironwood asked.

“Winter Schnee is your apprentice, correct?” Ruby asked.

“Yes, she is training to take over my place should something suddenly happen,” Ironwood said uncertain.

“Train me like her. Like Oz said I have combat down mostly but I need to learn things only Atlas can teach me. Plus I think I could work well with Weiss's sister,” Ruby said with a smile.

“What about your team, Miss Rose?” Professor Goodwitch asked.

“What about them? They understand the path I'm going and they agreed they'd follow me. If you wish to not separate us there shouldn't be any issues with them following me, but, on the other hand, they would be fine here on their own. They are my team and we prepare for everything,” Ruby said. The others gave her odd looks, but Qrow was the one to break the silence and laugh.

“I'm not so sure Tai would be too happy letting Yang go to Atlas to train,” Qrow said.

“If you are worried about separating her team we wouldn't have to worry until after the Vytal Festival. You are both here at Beacon for the time and as long as Ruby is still doing her class work she can work with you as an apprentice for some time if you agree,” Ozpin said looking at Ironwood.

“I suppose there is nothing wrong with that. If that is your wish Miss Rose,” Ironwood said.

“Of course, sir, I can start right away. Dad can let my team know,” Ruby said as she smiled. 

“We need to talk about Amber now that we got Ruby's training out of the way,” Qrow said. They looked to Ruby before sighing, if Oz was making her one of his advisors it was likely she knew more than they did. The young woman had gone through extreme training as they all knew how hard Ozpin was on his students and how high his standards are.

“You have a Fall Maiden in mind. I only see that as the option despite it being a morally grey area,” Ruby said. The others nodded, already coming to the same conclusion.

“Pyrrha Nikos I think will be ready to become our Fall Maiden,” Ozpin said. The others nodded. They thought about and debated about it for a while until Pyrrha arrived an hour after dinner.

“You wanted to see me headmaster?" she asked cautiously seeing General Ironwood, Professor Goodwitch, and a man she didn't know. She relaxed slightly seeing Ruby. They talked about it and told Pyrrha what she needed to know. 

“Think about it before you give us your answer,” Qrow said.

“Who are you?” Pyrrha asked turning to him.

“He's my dad! Anyways this is serious, Pyrrha, and you need to take time to decide but it's okay to say no,” Ruby said as they squeezed into the elevator going down to the vault. Ruby was squished between Ozpin and Qrow. It was then when she noticed how Ozpin smelled of pine, apple, and clove. She tried hard not to blush while ignoring the information she just learned. After Pyrrha got updated with all the information she thought about it for a few seconds.

“That's immoral,” Pyrrha said. Before anyone could respond Ruby grabbed Pyrrha and floated into petals towards where Amber lay.

“It is bordering grey but she is already dead, Pyrrha,” Ruby told her.

“Then why keep her, is she only good for her power then?” Pyrrha asked.

“I can't tell you much about it, but she is dead and she isn't just valued for her power. There is a chance that when she dies her power will go to the assailant. There is also a chance neither of you will live or what will happen if you do. You could become her as our auras are connected to our souls.” Ruby gave her some of the memories Amber had showing her some things the others couldn't explain or put in words.

•

~Power, I never wanted it. How did they find me? I have to protect them though. That is what this power wants, to protect the innocent. It is so strange.~

•

~I don't quite feel like me anymore. I still am but the powers are tied to a person long ago. What was her name? I can hear it but I can place it.~

•

~Alumma was her name. Her father had magic like I, her mother did. She wanted to protect people from her mother. The power of fall and to protect people. As long as I can protect people~

•

~I feel like myself again. It took only a few months to readjust to everything. Can I tell the next person this? The magic intertwines with our soul and helps us protect. If you're scared you are okay. Those who never ask for power are the ones who deserve it. Protect it and protect others with it. It's okay.~

•

“Ruby, Miss Nikos?” Ozpin asked as he saw them re-materialize.

“I will do it, I have thought about it and it is what Amber wants. I can do right by her and fulfill her destiny,” Pyrrha said. They seemed to question her before Ruby stopped them.

“Next weekend we'll both come along with my team and I'll meet with the rest of Team JNPR to talk with them about this. I will keep the talk simple. This is Pyrrha's decision and she has decided. If we change our minds we'll let you know before next weekend. General, I have a few things to take care of, when do you wish to start my training?” Ruby asked shutting down the argument. Pyrrha gave her a grateful smile.

“Tomorrow at oh-eight-hundred. Meet me at my ship.”

“Yes General,” Ruby said. She grabbed Pyrrha and they made their way out of the elevator towards their dorm rooms.

“How did you know?”

“Know what?” Ruby asked.

“Amber's memories? That I was set. About Amber even.”

“I am to become an important part in Ozpin's circle so I've been training for weeks now. My semblance let's me turn into petals and I can read the aura of someone, and, well, our aura is just an extension of our souls. I can then manipulate the aura from there. Reading auras I see memories attached sometimes. Amber wanted you to have that knowledge not me, I haven't seen that before. I also know you, Pyrrha. When I'm in petal form with someone I feel them on a more basic level which is why I rarely use it. Speeding with someone is different than floating like I did today. It also helps me calm someone. I've done it with Ozpin and Qrow. We will talk to your team tonight and tomorrow you are going to spend time with them and they will respect your decision. I'm going to spend time with my team after we talk as I have to be at the General's ship at eight. He is giving me additional training.”

“Thank you, Ruby, you are a great friend,” Pyrrha told her with a hug.

“You are a brave woman and a great friend too, Pyrrha. I'm proud of you and if you change your mind just let me know. It's okay to say no,” Ruby said hugging her back.

○○○○

“Welcome back, Pyrrha. Oh nice to see you too, Ruby,” Nora said jumping on her bed. No one was really surprised.

“Where are the others? I need to talk with you guys about some things,” Pyrrha said.

“Jaune! Ren! Pyrrha is back and needs to talk,” Nora shouted. The others arrived in the room half an hour later. Ren with food and Juane half naked returning from a shower.

“Could you look the other way please,” Jaune said as he started getting dressed. They didn't argue at all. “Okay, what did you need to talk about, Pyrrha?” Jaune asked sitting on his bed. They were all sitting on the two beds. Ruby sitting on the floor only there for comfort and clarification in some things.

“I’ve chosen to become the Fall Maiden, and I will go through the process next weekend. They have to merge our auras as she is only half alive right now. I might change with this new development.” Pyrrha didn't look at her teammates but down at her hands.

“Like the story of the seasons?” Nora asked.

“I'm assuming they normally don't transfer the power through aura?” Ren asked.

“Yes, like the seasons. The power goes to the next woman after a maiden dies. The next person who will use it to protect and help others. This is different though. Amber’s powers got stolen half way, and if she dies the rest of the power will go to whoever stole it. She isn't the person who should have Alumma’s power. The power of a maiden. Amber wants me to take it up. She has chosen me and decided I was worthy,” Pyrrha said. “I need to fulfill her destiny.”

“How do you know she has chosen you?” Jaune asked. Pyrrha looked to Ruby for help.

“Reading her aura and memories which is something I can do. Amber noticed our presence despite her half alive state and told Pyrrha what she needed to know. I agree with her decision. This has to stay between you four. My team also knows, but be careful not to let anyone else know. If you'll excuse me I have to meet up with my team as I have a new training routine to start tomorrow. Have a good night,” Ruby told them as they disappeared.

“Is this what you really want?” Jaune asked.

“Yes, I just, I don't want you to hate me,” Pyrrha said.

“Of course we won't. Pyrrha you are our family. The four of us are family. If this is what you want to do then we will support you in this,” Nora said pulling the girl into a hug.

“Don't forget your dreams in favor of what others _might_ think; fulfill them to what you know you want. Those who matter will support you. This is just another step in our paths,” Ren said.

“You are still Pyrrha Nikos at the end of the day. If you change we'll just have to get to know you again. We all grow and change. We will stand by you, Pyrrha,” Jaune said. Soon it was a group hug.

“Thank you,” She whispered to them.

○○○○

“I wasn't sure if I'd see you tonight,” Weiss said. They all were awake.

“I'm going to start training with General Ironwood tomorrow, and I'll be doing my school work then. But until tomorrow I can hang out with you guys for a bit.” Ruby floated up to her bed before resting on it. She loved to use her semblance when she could to keep exercising it.

“Why were you gone so long?” Blake asked.

“Ozpin decided to bring in the next Fall Maiden, who he decided is to be Pyrrha. I talked to her and figured that out. Also add that dad can't really get along with the General or Weiss's sister.”

“History between them?” Yang asked.

“Something like that. Winter is supposed to be here until the Vytal Festival is over. I'll be training alongside her. There is a chance she'll leave early as she has years of training before me. I also don't see her taking the news too well that I'll be training with her. At least that is if you're anything like your sister, Weiss. We will still fight in the festival together and win a victory for Beacon. Blake, on my days off can you help me? I doubt Ironwood would exactly let me do illegal stuff. We'll see I suppose.”

“I can help if you need to. Does Ozpin know?” Blake asked.

“If he knows you were part of the White Fang?” Ruby asked. Blake nodded. “I can't say for sure. He very well could know and just hasn't told anyone. If he knows, you'll be adding to my training. I'm sure he does.”

“You'll be working alongside my sister?” Weiss asked.

“Yeah,” Ruby said a bit dejected. She wasn't exactly looking forward to it.

“Winter is strict, but you have the skill training with Headmaster Ozpin. Challenge her to a duel so she can see your skill and you'll work together just fine,” Weiss said with a nod.

“Thank you for the information, Weiss. I'm to learn better people skills, robotics, science, the different departments, running a school, running a military, computers, and more under Ironwood. If he sees no lacking in my skill I can move forward faster.”

“How many weapons can you handle?” Yang asked.

“A lot. I was trained in every weapon I could get my hands on, even with my hands,” Ruby said much to Yang's glee.

“I’ll meet you at combat room three. Take your weapons. I want to see how good Ruby has become.” Ruby gave a groan. She wasn't sure she'd be sleeping tonight. Weiss and Blake both got ready for combat along with Ruby as they headed to combat room three waiting for Yang. They were unsurprised when team JNPR joined them. Ruby let out a groan knowing that she'd have to fight all of them.

“Hand to hand first,” Yang said. She was thankfully not wearing Ember Celica. Ruby set her arms in a defensive position waiting for Yang to go first. Ruby managed to hold Yang off about twenty minutes before Yang's aura depleted.

“My turn!” Nora announced gleefully as someone threw Ruby a hammer to deflect Nora's attack. Ruby managed it with ease and it was not long before Nora was out. She was thrown another weapon with a shield similar to Pyrrha’s before the two of them went at it. She knew how her friend fought and with her semblance but Ruby managed to knock her out. Daggers next and soon Ren was out. Ruby was starting to ache but this was nothing compared to training with Ozpin. They all moved rather slowly. Weiss, followed by Blake, and Jaune, and Ruby was left on top. What she wasn't expecting was to get a revolver thrown at her when General Ironwood walked into the door. She gave a groan before she continued. She fought and her aura was half depleted but it didn't stop her. The match was close but Ruby won. Soon she was thrown a broadsword, and she knew she'd have to defend against her father. She was exhausted after fighting her father, and she was glad there was no one else to fight. She caught Ozpin's cane when he threw it at her and gave a groan. They would be playing pick up weapons.

Ruby deflected several strikes, but that didn't stop Ozpin. She needed to hit faster. “Ruby, you're getting sloppy,” Ozpin advised her. She took a moment to turn into rose petals to clear her mind before she went back. When she was in rose petals she dodged all of Ozpin's strikes.

Ruby went on the offensive and went to strike at his gut with the cane. He dodged and they both were fighting going for killing blows.

“I thought the headmaster needed the cane to walk,” Weiss said. Jaune, Nora, and Ren looked at her and nodded.

“She is doing well, they keep switching weapons and they don't even seem to realize it,” Yang said.

“They realize it, trust me. I had to train with Oz after graduation and, well, what I did was baby steps compared to this. Do you think you can beat that, Jimmy?” Qrow asked the General.

“I'll have her and Winter duel before I make any final decisions. She is obviously worn out right now.”

“Yeah she took on all of us by herself,” Yang said.

○○○○

Ruby woke up to the six o’clock bell, and she was sore. Ozpin really handed her butt to her. She had gotten lectured a bit, and she was a bit ashamed she had missed important details in her sleep. Showering and getting dressed was done in silence. She packed a small bag knowing she might have to stay with the General. She ate breakfast at seven, and by eight o’clock she was standing outside the General's ship. She had told her team good bye last night once they retired from sparing. She was going to have to step up her game now.

“Morning, Miss Rose,” General Ironwood said. He was surprised to see her awake and all ready for the day; she even had a bag.

“Morning, sir,” Ruby said.

“What is the bag for?" he asked.

“I was unsure if you wanted me to stay in my dorm or not, so I packed a travel bag should you need me to accompany you.”

“Do you know the difference between a road and travel bag, Miss Rose?”

“A travel bag is if you are going somewhere either by train or such and would have access to supplies such as food, water, and a bed. A road bag is a bag you carry should you be traveling outside making sure to include food, clean water, and a sleeping bag along with basic medicine. A proper road bag has equipment that lets you hunt and gather food or water in a survival situation,” Ruby told him. She felt that she was being tested already, but she was going through training. This was basic knowledge.

“Correct. Well I'll show you where you'll be bunking while under my command. Ozpin has requested for you to train with him three times a week and for two hours the other three you have time off to spend with your team, if you wish. School events you'll be required to go to, and I expect to see you at every meal. You will be up by oh-six-hundred hours from now on and in your bed at twenty one hundred hours” General Ironwood said. He was curious to how she'd take the command. He was being more strict than with others, even more so than Winter, but Ozpin said he wanted that, and she was to be trained in less than legal ways too. He wasn't too happy about it, but understood the need.

“Yes, sir,” she said. It wasn't too bad of a schedule, and she would be able to fully make time for her team, continue her morning workout and stay on top of her school work with that time. Ironwood looked at her impressed. Now to see if she could follow it. He showed her around his ship and to her bunk. She'd bunk with Winter, as that was the only place he had at the moment. He wasn't overly surprised to see Winter still asleep. He missed being able to sleep in, and he normally didn't require her to get up until ten where she is expected to be dressed and fed and have all of her morning things completed.

“Have you had breakfast yet today, Ruby?” Ironwood asked.

“I have, sir, but if you still need to eat I don't mind. May I enquire as to what you are to start me on?” Ruby followed him to the kitchen dining room area where she saw about seven other people.

“I think teaching you how to pilot, repair, and keep a ship running will be ideal. Oz wants me to teach you everything, even the legally dubious stuff. You need to know how everything is done before you can move from there. You'll spend some time during pilot training with computers, but that will be the next section before we can work on other things. After computers, we should work on body science.”

“Hello, General Ironwood,” Penny said.

“Penny,” Ruby said excitedly refraining from hugging the girl.

“You two know each other, Miss Rose?” Ironwood asked.

“Yes, sir, I met her when my team and I were walking around town. We became friends,” Ruby said looking at the General.

“Do you know why she is special?" he asked her.

“Yes, her aura is different. From what I have gathered she is the first synthetic human who can generate an aura. Her memories are different attached to her aura. She had also told me after stopping a car that would've hit me. I admit it wasn't my best moment,” Ruby said honestly. She knew she had to be honest with the General with some things, even if he was agreeing to teach her the illegal part.

“Very well, you are to keep Penny safe, and, when we get into synthetics and aura, Penny can help us if she wishes.”

“Yes, sir, thank you General Ironwood. Aura and synthetics I'm good at, and I enjoy them. I look forward to working with you, Ruby!” Penny said. She left with that after Ruby gave her a hug.

“I’ll keep her safe, and thank you, General Ironwood, for allowing us to work together.”

“Here, I have duties to attend to, and, while you are to shadow me, you can read this in your spare time. I understand you still have to keep up on your school work, so this is only when you are shadowing me, or if you are finished with all of your school work,” General Ironwood said.

“Thank you, sir,” Ruby opened it and saw that it was a law book. Sometimes the best way around the law is to know it better than anyone else. It was a half an hour later when Winter walked in.

“Good morning, Schnee,” General Ironwood said.

“Good morning, sir,” Winter sat down next to them and looked at Ruby skeptically. Ruby just smiled at her before going back to her book. Breakfast was mostly quiet.

“Schnee, you'll have a duel this morning with Rose. I wish to test her ability now that she is rested.”

“What weapon do you want me to use, sir?” Ruby asked.

“Just your normal weapon,” he said before looking over to Winter. “I'm training her at the request of Ozpin. She wished to work with you, and I'm sure you two will get along great. Rose will be bunking with you until the end of the year, or longer, until her training is up.”

“Yes sir,” Winter said. She gave a sigh before finishing breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance, a virus, and a relationship

Winter's opinion of her changed a lot quicker when they dueled. They were pretty evenly matched, and it was thanks to them both losing their weapons that Ruby managed to win the duel. It was a bit difficult as Winter was better at glyphs than her sister. But Ruby had mastered hand to hand combat; using that to knock her opponent out. Ironwood nodded approvingly at Ruby's skill.

“Thank you for the fight,” Ruby said helping Winter up. Winter just nodded. Winter went to do whatever she needed to do as Ironwood put Ruby through the basics of the ship and how to fly one, including the lingo.

○○○○

“May I please have a dance?” Ruby said looking towards who she knew was the headmaster. Working closely with him and his aura helped. She had managed to learn to read just the surface of someone's aura only enough to identify them without anyone noticing. It was a masquerade ball. Ozpin was in a long silver dress with a green mask. Ruby herself chose a dark blue, short dress with a white mask. The masks were borrowed from the school as it was a requirement. One of her favorite things was that none of them really wore their normal colors. Yang was wearing white, Blake purple, and Weiss was wearing pink.

“The pleasure would be mine to be seen with a young woman dressed so nicely,” Ozpin said identifying Ruby Rose. Ruby looked around and smiled. Blake had gone with Yang, Jaune with Pyrrha, Ren with Nora, and Weiss was dancing with General Ironwood. She doubted either realised it though.

“Thank you, may I inquire to how your week has been?” Ruby asked as she followed his lead in the dance.

“I bit boring honestly. Going over names of the incoming students. Are you still up for this weekend?” Ozpin asked.

“Yes sir, we both are. I'm glad it's been boring,” Ruby said. “I think that's an interesting pair,” Ruby said gesturing to Weiss and Ironwood. Ozpin gave a smirk.

“Yes indeed. How has your training been going?”

“Well, I am monitoring the CCT towers looking for any break. I'm to be able to access it and everything needed. With what my father said we're worried that someone might try to plan the match to their advantage. My pilot training was done, and I even managed to impress Winter,” Ruby said proudly.

“It seems like you have been enjoying yourself. Is her team on board?”

“Yes, and we will be there after lunch,” Ruby said with a smile. A slower couple’s song came on, and, instead of them parting ways, she and Ozpin danced closer. No one knew what she dressed like other than her team. She had no worries of people recognizing her.

“Maybe we should make this interesting; I'd like to see if your dance skills have improved,” Ozpin said.

“I think I can out dance you,” Ruby said proudly.

“Let's make it a competition then. If I win you have to do all of my paperwork for a day,” Ozpin said with a smirk.

“And if I win, I get a kiss,” she said. He was surprised at that but didn't expect to lose so nodded. She kissed his cheek before they danced off. No one knew who was who thankfully as they had the attention of the entire attendance. To some, it looked like they were having sex without even touching. Yang went up to announce a vote seeing a competition between them. Ruby smiled gleefully as she won.

“It seems as if you've won,” Ozpin said.

“It does. Do I get my reward?" she asked him. He nodded brushing a bit of hair out of her face and then kissed her. She was seventeen now, legally an adult. She had been raised to believe she was a year younger, but when Qrow told her the truth her age had been included. She wasn't that much younger than Yang in all honesty. The kiss was a bit more than what Ozpin probably imagined, but she didn't let it rest at a simple peck on the lips. He startled and pulled away when he felt the younger swipe her tongue across his lip.

“If you continue this we are going to have to relocate,” Ozpin whispered.

“Perhaps to your flat,” Ruby purred. She heard a small groan from him before they left towards his flat. Ironwood had given her the night off, thankfully.

○○○○  
**Smut**

James Ironwood didn't expect the kiss, but it was wonderful. He didn't speak, just allowed her to guide him away. He didn't stop her when she unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his cock underneath. His groan was loud when she put her mouth around it and started sucking on it. He could tell she wasn't experienced, so he pulled her back up and kissed her again. He tucked himself away. He would deal with it later. He was thankful he had given Rose the night off. His thoughts stopped as the kiss got deeper. He roamed his left hand up her leg and kept her pinned to the wall with his right. He heard her moan, and the piece of cloth between her womanhood and her skirt was soaked. He expertly moved the panties before diving into her womanhood to show her a new world. She looked gorgeous unrestrained and so responsive underneath him. They continued to kiss. It was over too soon in both of their minds but they parted that night with an extra kiss hoping to find each other but knowing it might not be.

○○○○

“Ruby,” Ozpin moaned as she was on top of him.

“Oz, just please let me have my fun for tonight,” she begged. She had connected with Ozpin on a level others could never understand during their training. In all honesty she had grown to care for him and love him. She would never say that though. She also didn't want to mention that she had wanted this for a while now.

“No sex,” he said. He wasn't sure why he was agreeing; he had always been extremely careful separating work from life, even if it meant he didn't get a life. He had to destroy Salem and teach students which came above all else.

“No sex,” she agreed. They slowly explored each other’s bodies removing a single piece of clothing at a time.

“How long?” Ozpin asked being able to read her and feel her juices against him. She must've been attracted to him for a while. He didn't know how he missed it, and, well, maybe he missed it in himself too.

“We've been training for three months so about two months. I'm sorry, I know it's not professional,” Ruby said. It might've seemed like it came out of nowhere for him.

“Just stay honest with me. I suppose I did it to myself; starting to train you and letting you get to know me. Your father is going to kill me,” Ozpin said. She was beautiful and perfect that he had tried not to notice before. Seeing her at the dance changed that without his knowledge and now here they were.

“I doubt that,” Ruby said. She took her mouth and sucked on the head of his cock tasting his pre-cum happily. She listened to what made him feel good. He wasn't loud in bed but his body was very responsive. She smirked when he grabbed her hair and started practically fucking her mouth. While she might have been small, she had no gag reflex and, thanks to the internet, she knew how to go about performing oral. From his reaction she would assume she did well. He tried to pull her away when he came, but she didn't allow that and swallowed everything he offered her.

“Ruby,” Ozpin moaned softly as he finished. As soon as he recovered he flipped them and used both his tongue and fingers to help her get off. She tasted like strawberries, raspberries, and something just her. He could see himself getting addicted to such a taste. He hadn't planned on taking her to his bed, and he felt a bit guilty about it. But she was an adult, and she had decided. They had both decided.

“Ozpin,” she moaned loudly. They both were more physically responsive rather than vocally responsive. He was next to her and they were curled up naked together.

“We should wash up,” he mentioned, thinking of too many nights of going to sleep covered in his own release and waking up uncomfortable. She just curled into him more. He gave a sigh. What was another night when he had such a beautiful woman in his arms? Thinking back, he didn't know how it happened, but he cared for her in a way he hadn't cared for anyone else.

 **End Smut**  
○○○○

“So are we going to talk about last night?” Ruby asked as Ozpin made his way to the kitchen. She was working on making breakfast. She had heard the shower start and decided to cook. She wasn't great, but breakfast was something she could do. It was nice to see Ozpin had ingredients for breakfast too.

“What about it?” Ozpin asked. Ruby could hear his uncertainty though.

“Was it just a one night type of thing, or can we build a relationship from here?” Ruby asked. She didn't think it was a one night type thing, but she was unsure. She didn't want it to be but would respect his wishes.

“Why would you want a relationship with me?” Ozpin asked curiously.

“I'm not in this just for your sexy body, and I know the truth; you are only around the same age physically as my dad even though you have been alive for a long time. You are intelligent and very cunning. You're the white king as you make the moves first,” Ruby said. “You're a wonderful fighter, and you enjoy art and music.”

“How do you know all of that?” Ozpin asked. He was surprised, but she was right. He did want to pursue a relationship with her, but her father would kill him; he knew it. Both fathers would murder him.

“My semblance letting me read people, of course. Oz, I had you floating in the air for a while. I can read people in a way words don't describe. Even looking around your flat. You have four musical instruments all looking to be well used yet taken care of. I can see the art supplies too and the photo books. Looking at your books briefly tells me what kind of thinker you are. You enjoy learning about the mind and auras. Learning about auras is the closest you can get to souls. You have weapon books between history of weapons and how to make them. What I once thought of as fairytales of Remnant but now I know better. Even mythology of different religions. I see the gears move in your head when you plan something. It's a new tooth that needs to fit just right.”

“How long have you been observing me?” Ozpin asked watching Ruby cook.

“Longer than I care to admit. So how do you want to pursue our relationship from here? Do we stay as friends, or do we take the romantic route?” Ruby asked.

“What is it that you want?" he asked watching her place a plate of food in front of him before she sat down at the counter to eat her own.

“I would like to pursue a romantic relationship with you. We match. My aura pattern and yours both match. People don't really look at patterns or know what they mean. I want to get to know you better, and I care for you, Oz. I have promised I'll be next to you no matter what. I want to learn everything you can do, protect you, learn with you, fight with you, defend each other. I want that, but I don't want _just_ that. I want you to be home, and, hopefully, I can become home for you. I want you to be able to know you can rely on me, and I'll always be here. I want to pursue a romantic relationship. It's where my heart is going, and I can't leave it. I can't ignore it,” Ruby said. She knew to be honest with Ozpin. They were more alike than anyone could see. Similar aura patterns means you're compatible. The closer they are the more compatible you are. It is rare to find someone who has the same pattern as you, and people rarely look at auras not knowing the extent of their meaning.

“I would like to pursue a romantic relationship too, Ruby. Just don't let your father kill me,” Oz said kissing her cheek.

“I doubt dad could kill you unless you wished for it. I need to go, I might've had the night off, but I still have training today, and I need to make sure I keep an eye on the system. Until next time, Oz,” Ruby said kissing his cheek before disappearing out the window. She would still have two hours to prepare for her morning, and she had lots to do. Ozpin made a mental note to keep a window open.

“Until next time, Ruby,” He whispered.

○○○○

“You were out late,” Winter Schnee said.

“And you're up early.” Ruby undressed and got ready for a shower. Besides the bunk room they had a tiny bathroom with a single shower stall, a sink and mirror, and a toilet. Just enough for the essentials.

“The General seems to be in a mood, and I didn't want to risk his wrath,” Winter said.

“Thank you for the heads up, Winter,” Ruby said.

“Where were you last night? I know you had it off but I'm curious.”

“Trying to convince someone to start a romantic relationship. Well the fun was last night, trying to convince them was this morning. I need to shower and see what has the General in a foul mood.”

“Hope it went well. Did you eat?” Ruby nodded. “I'll be in the dining room. Won't leave you to the General alone, today.” Ruby gave a smile to the eldest Schnee. They had their difficulties at the beginning, and, while she doubted they'd ever be close, they were friends and worked well together for the most part. Ruby showered quickly needing to do some homework. It would probably be best to get it done that night if the General was in such a sour mood. She made her way into the dining room with three books. As she finished them quickly she saw the General and Winter eating breakfast. He handed Ruby the tablet he was looking at without a word.

“Oh,” she said letting out a breath. She didn't expect that. A black queen virus. It must be of Salem's doing; it had her written all over this. Good thing she had been monitoring the servers. “Do you want me to observe or destroy, sir?” she asked.

“Destroy, and increase the security so this doesn't happen again, Rose,” he ordered. She nodded and got to work. It was well past breakfast and the General had left to go meet with people letting her handle that for the day. Winter shadowed him, and Ruby would ask for a report later if she was allowed. She and Winter were training together making it easier in that aspect. People arrived for lunch, and she quickly put something together for herself before continuing her work. The General didn't appreciate them lacking on their needs. Winter and the General entered the dining room quietly taking a seat at the same table they had that morning seeing her still working. The General gave a nod seeing the plate of sandwiches and half empty large glass of water, happy she was taking care of herself. She looked tired but determined and he wouldn't interrupt it until the moment she stayed up past bedtime. She needed her sleep.

Removing the Black Queen virus was a bit of a challenge as she had to make sure to remove every part of it. She wanted to be discreet so as not to alert them until it was too late but not giving them any information. She spent all afternoon adding the security and placing webs of traps upon the network in case someone thought to try again. She checked to see what they had accessed in the brief time they had it. She didn't even notice dinner and startled the others as she slammed her fist down on the table. She wasn't happy they were rigging the Vytal festival. She rescrabled the boards making sure it stayed unpredictable. She smirked as she added Emerald’s semblance under her name. It was in the files of course. “Causes Illusions for at least one person.” she listed. When Emerald was going to fight, everyone would see it. Ruby dared them to try to mess with it. If someone tried to get into the system again their computer would be deleted by the white Queen. Black had made a move, and it was white’s turn. She also made sure Penny and Pyrrha wouldn't fight against each other. That could go really bad, and, if you include Emerald into the mixture, it could be deadly.

“Status report, Rose,” Ironwood said seeing her slam her fist on the table.

“They were messing with the combat part of the festival. There shouldn't be any more worries now. I cleaned the system up adding extra defenses to stop something like this to continue to happen. I still want to keep an eye on it. This group seems determined as it was a black queen virus,” Ruby said.

“Her pawns?” Ironwood asked.

“I believe so. She sees herself as the Black King and we are the white; Ozpin being the king. The system is clear now, Sir. I'll go through it again to make sure and add some extra traps. We should also guard the other towers like this. If they are trying here they won't stop here,” Ruby said.

“We are most concerned with Beacon at this time, but after this year, as long as you keep us updated, I'll allow you some missions for the summer and you can check the other towers. I'll even lend you an airship,” Ironwood said.

“Thank you, sir. I hope we are just having to take precautions and not having to actually worry. We will be working with Fall tomorrow, and I wish to be excused for the day if I could.”

“Any reason, Rose?" he asked. The General referred to them by their last name for the most part, and they had quickly gotten used to it. At least when it was business time.

“To help Fall and ask Ozpin about maybe bringing Winter into the loop. She is your right hand. If she wasn't, you wouldn't have been training her as closely as you are. We both know it.”

“I will leave that choice up to you, Ozpin, and, I'd assume, Qrow. You can have the day off but I expect you to be back here by twenty one hundred.”

“Yes, sir, thank you. May I request a report of everything I missed today?” Ruby asked.

“Here, I made sure to write one up for you,” Winter said handing one over. They understood they were equals and only listened to the General. She knew once Ruby's training was over she would be an equal to the General, but it didn't matter for now. Ruby read through it quickly. Being pushed up two years early made her have to study harder and read faster. Despite being seventeen now she was raised as two years younger than Yang not just one.

“Thank you. Sir, if you wish to look over my work from today,” Ruby said handing the tablet back. Ironwood went through the network and read the report Ruby put together while working on it.

“I think we can move onto Synthetics. Penny will be accompanying you during this; it is your responsibility to make sure she stays safe. You've continued training and working on your semblance, correct?” Ironwood asked.

“Yes, sir. I have even reached a new part in my semblance- I can pick up upon surface thoughts or emotions from someone without having to transform into rose petals.”

“Very well, you can shadow me tonight. I have some business to see to. Can you keep to being rose petals? I would like to see how long you can stay that way.”

“Yes sir,” Ruby said. They finished dinner relatively quietly. After dinner, Ironwood made his way through campus as Ruby turned into rose petals trying to keep them into a small amount and not leaving a trail. It was what she had been practicing while keeping up with the other aspects and pushing the limits. She managed to stay in ten rose petals carefully following Ironwood and not leaving a trail. It was a stretch, and she could feel it.

“Ah, what can I help you with James, and it seems as you have Ruby with you,” Ozpin said. Ironwood ignored the familiar term he used with Miss Rose as she was his left hand.

“It's more of a personal matter. Rose is here to practice with her semblance more. I also feel the need to update you on some news I didn’t receive until today.”

“Well, I'm free now.” Ozpin gestured to the couch to the right of his desk. Ironwood took a seat.

“Someone had hacked into the CCT tower; Rose called it the Black Queen virus. We have gotten rid of it, and she put the white queen defense in it. If I can have her for the summer, I want her to work adding it to the other towers too. I’d rather avoid another incident like this. They were planning on rigging the festival in their favor.” Ozpin looked surprised before nodding.

“As long as it is handled I leave that to you both. Now personal business, I'm assuming?” Ozpin said opening the metaphorical door.

“I met someone at the dance, I have no idea who she was, only that I want to court her. She left quite an impression, and we had talked a bit and she is intelligent,” Ironwood said.

“If you'd allow, I'm sure Ruby could track this person down and bring them here in say an hour?” Ozpin suggested. Seeing the General nod in agreement she floated out the window to go find Weiss.

“There seems to be a new development in yourself, Oz,” Ironwood said.

“I was asked out on a date and pursuing a romantic relationship from the woman I danced with at the ball,” Ozpin said with a smile.

“Oh? Do I know the woman who managed to talk you into a relationship?” James asked.

“Ruby Rose; we had a bit of fun before she asked me about it this morning. While I still fully want her to train to be my left hand this is a new aspect we are working out. I'm just afraid of her dad's reaction and Glynda’s reaction.”

“It will be okay. I think the woman I'm after is a student still. What about her age? Her file says she's sixteen.”

“Her file is wrong on purpose, Qrow has gone through many extremes to keep her protected; this was just another one. She is seventeen; her birthday was the dance. Anything else you wish to bring up before the girls return?”

“Rose wanted to meet with you and Qrow tomorrow to talk about some things. I would try to get a hold of Qrow. I have given her the day off. Unless he will already be here because of Amber.”

“He'll be here because of Amber. We want to protect her and Miss Nikos too until she is trained in the maiden powers. Her team has been told the basics and know she might change,” Ozpin said.

“May I borrow her for the summer? Rose is very talented,” Ironwood asked.

“If that is your wish and her wish, I have no issues with it. Might I suggest her team go along should they wish.”

“I can do that. Where does her team rank on information?”

“They are in the loop. I admit I haven't told the headmasters or Glynda everything.”

“Thank you for telling me, Oz.” James said. He startled slightly seeing light blue almost white and red rose petals arrive in the room through the open window.

“Ruby, was that necessary? You know we are both fully capable of using our legs,” Weiss said to her team leader.

“She is under orders from me to stay in her petal form as long as she can,” James Ironwood said. He saw Weiss's eyes widen slightly.

“May I ask why I am here, headmaster?” Weiss asked looking towards Ozpin.

“I don't suppose you are looking for a mystery man from the dance?”

“I admit I have been, but I have no idea where to start. I would’ve asked Ruby, but she has been training extensively. Am I to assume that I'm not the only one looking for a mysterious dance partner?" she asked glancing at the other man in the room.

“You left an impression. This is my friend James Ironwood; he happened to be looking for the woman he danced with. James this is Weiss Schnee. Ruby and I had noted the two of you dancing together.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms Schnee,” James said standing up and kissing her hand formally.

“Call me Weiss. I admit I doubted I would find my mysterious dance partner or that he'd be someone as powerful as you,” Weiss said. Ruby and Ozpin watched in amusement. Ruby felt her semblance and aura become low. It was time to rest. She rematerialized on Ozpin's lap; he startled briefly before pulling her closer to him.

“You can call me James. I would like permission to court you, if you'd allow,” James said.

“It would be a pleasure to get to know you, James. I heard you'll be around until the end of the Vytal festival.”

“I will be. I find myself with little free time, but I can make time as I have two very talented people who can fill in for me when needed.” Weiss smiled giving him her number. He gave his in return.

“While we may not be able to meet often we can still get in contact with each other now,” Weiss said.

“May I escort you back to your dorm?" he asked holding out his arm. Weiss smiled taking it. Once they left through the elevator, Ruby turned back to Ozpin.

“I have to get going. I have tomorrow off, but I'm still on the clock. I think I might mention this to Winter. I'd love to see her reaction. I'll keep you updated. Good night, my love,” Ruby said giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Good night, my lovely rose. I'll see you tomorrow.” Ozpin watched her float out of the window meeting up with the General. He had a small smile. While it was new it didn't feel like that. It was a stronger love than what he once had with Salem long long ago.

○○○○

“So, I know you're the General and the headmaster of Atlas Academy,” Weiss said walking with James.

“I don't want to hold a position over you, Weiss. I hope you'll consider me an equal for our relationship. While I am in charge of extensive people you are not working under me. I want to be just James with you. I know it will take you time to see that,” James said honestly.

“I think I can manage as long as you see me as just Weiss. Like you said; equals. I never thanked you for the dance. I greatly enjoyed myself,” Weiss said.

“I haven't had so much fun in a very long time. You are a wonderful dancer.”

“The after party wasn't bad either,” Weiss said ignoring her blush.

“No it wasn't, it was very enjoyable. You are very talented with your tongue. I am curious if I'm the first person you've ever been intimate with?” James asked.

“Yes, I do hope that it doesn't bother you,” Weiss said. She hadn't been with anyone for fear of them only wanting her for her name. Her father had married the name just for the company.

“Not at all, I know how strict your father is. Sex can be fun or even messing around. I can teach you once we get to that part in our relationship. I’d rather get to know you before then, if you'd allow.”

“I think I can agree to that. Well this is my dorm. It was a pleasure to finally learn my man behind the mask,” Weiss said. They had a brief hug before she entered the dorm. Ironwood turned to find Ruby; they would make their way back to the ship.

○○○○

“When did you drop your semblance?” He asked curiously.

“When Weiss insisted you call her by her first name. I was reaching close, and I’d rather not have my aura die on me. I used it to float down from the headmaster's tower. It will take a little bit to recharge before I'm at my full capacity again. I'd say about an hour from now. I've been working on a new aspect to keep a small amount of petals and to not leave a trail.”

“How is your aura and semblance training going? I have tried to help but you have to do it on your own for the most part,” Ironwood said.

“I have been learning new aspects, and others are coming easier as I stretch it to its extreme. The more I use it the larger my aura becomes, and the more I can use it without issue. It is a reflex, and, while I can't depend on my semblance, it is ideal to stretch and strengthen it making it become limitless for the most part,” Ruby said smiling as she turned her hand into rose petals and letting it reform into her hand.

“It is very impressive and it seems you have been doing well. You have your team match Monday; I'll be there watching as I'm sure so will Ozpin and your dad. I know you will do well. Thank you for accompanying me. I'm sure you will tell Schnee about the new development with her sister?”

“Thank you, sir, and I plan on telling her some. She is your right hand and deserves to know. I'll make sure she stays silent of course. Have a good night, sir,” Ruby said making her way toward her bunk as Ironwood made his way towards his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gossiping, Alumma, and relationship (some smut)

“Welcome back, something happened worth of note,” Winter said seeing Ruby return. She was unsurprised seeing her pull out her school books to do her homework for her classes. She took even more now she wasn't sitting in classes. She on occasion had to go to combat class to fight with her team but it was monthly when they had their team tests.

“The General found a woman at the dance and went to Ozpin to see if he could help the General find her,” Ruby said.

“Okay but before we get to that what is it between you and Ozpin. You always have a happy smile talking about him and you have since I've known you.”

“He is my romantic partner as of this morning. I've been swooning over him for some time, I admit. I have permission to share the mystery woman as long as it stays between us,” Ruby said seeing Winter smile. Despite how serious the woman presented herself she was caring and did partake in gossip with Ruby. They were friends and Ruby made friends for life. She knew Winter felt the same way. Once she had been unsure but now she couldn't imagine life without knowing Winter.

“I won't tell anyone, I promise. Now spill,” Winter said.

“The mystery girl is Weiss. They danced at the ball without knowing who each other was and had a bit of fun from what I know. Ozpin and I saw it but we never thought they'd leave such an impression on each other. They are officially courting in the modern way. Not exactly dating but exclusive and such,” Ruby said.

“Never thought I'd say this but way to go Weiss. I admit the age gap is a bit unsettling but the General will be the best for her. He won't be like our father if they do get married. He doesn't care about her last name. I think it's a good match.”

“Now only to find you a partner,” Ruby said with a smile.

“I'm sure it will be the most unlikely in your mind. I have someone in mind but it would never work out,” Winter said with a sad sigh.

“May I ask who? I'm sure I can help work things out,” Ruby said with a calming smile.

“My brother, I know it's wrong and he is corrupted by our father. He would never look at me that way and I don't blame him one bit,” Winter said a bit sadly. “One of the unfortunate things about both me and Weiss leaving for combat school. He was never fond of either of us. He hated me when I lived there.”

“I’m sure it will work out. While it isn't conventional I see nothing wrong with it. A long time ago royalty married siblings or cousins to continue the bloodline of purity. Then again they didn't marry for love. It also isn't illegal only immoral but we work for the Atlas Military we walk immoral daily. If you have children there would be no problems seeing as well, becoming a Huntress you become superhuman in a way. Your aura would protect the child. That would be a choice between the two of you. He is an adult as I understand he's only ten months younger than Weiss.”

“When did you get so knowledgeable?” Winter said looking at Ruby. “He never agreed with our choice to become Huntresses. He always said it was barbaric. Our father has corrupted him, I don't even know if he's still my brother,” Winter said.

“Trust me, I know it will work out for the best. I just have this feeling. You can't choose who you love. Only if I could compare your auras. The closer they are in pattern the more compatible you are. Oz and I are an exact copy. Many rather not know but if you do just ask. Now I need to get to work on this. Most of it's due Monday and I won't have time to do it tomorrow or Monday as it is our tournament fight. Will you be watching?” Ruby asked biting her lip.

“I promise I'll watch from the ship. From my understanding the General will be at the stadium directly so I will need to watch over things. Good night Ruby and thank you.” Winter turned out the light as Ruby closed the curtain around her bed and turned on the nightlight that lit up just her bed. She got to work on her homework needing to get it done as soon as she could. She needed to be up early to get everything she wanted done.

○○○○

Are you still awake? -Weiss

Yeah, I have too much on my mind -James

Anything you can share? -W

Oz said you are informed on everything? -J

Yeah, Ruby, Qrow, and him informed the rest of team RWBY. What's up? -W

We are transferring the current maiden’s power to the next host tomorrow and I'm afraid I suppose. I don't like the feeling. -J

Ruby has an odd sense of knowing and I don't think she would agree if she thought it would go wrong. It will be a risk but Pyrrha wants it and it is her choice. She convinced her team to stay behind but we might be accompanying everyone -W

I'm uncertain what will happen to the assailant. I don't want her to get the rest of the power -J

It is a risk. Are you willing to take it? -W

It is our only option. Ruby, Qrow, and Ozpin will be having a meeting to see if Winter will become part of the loop. She'd get the headmasters version. We don't know everything Oz even admitted it. -J

I think Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck would be okay to give the simple version to. They are determined and very loyal. Is Winter an advisor? -W

Yeah she's my right hand. Should I need to take leave or something suddenly happens she is to take over both the school and military. -J

Everything will work out for the best, James. I just know it. Do you wish me to be there? -W

I think I would appreciate it -J

I will do so. I need to sleep now. Thank you for talking with me -W

Of course, good night snowflake -J

Good night James -W

○○○○

“Good morning,” Ruby said after floating into the headmaster's office carrying breakfast for three. She knew her father was there too.

“Good morning Ruby,” both Ozpin and Qrow said at the same time.

“I brought food and coffee,” she said setting it down on the desk.

“You are a miracle, Rubes,” Qrow said. He pulled up a chair and looked at them oddly when Ruby decided to sit on Ozpin's lap. “There is a story here I need to hear.”

“We are in a relationship. I convinced him as adults we both agreed.” Despite her trying to hide it she was nervous. She had just learned that he was her father making his opinion matter all the more.

“You hurt her you'll have to deal with Yang, Tai, and me. I'm sure several others too.” Ozpin just nodded. “I heard you wanted a meeting?” Qrow asked looking towards his daughter.

“Yes, I think we should bring Winter Schnee into the headmasters loop and I was given the suggestion the Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck were given the simple version team JNPR had gotten.”

“Do you think that's wise?” Qrow asked.

“I'm not saying tell them everything but Winter is James’s right hand and set up to take over in his absence. As for the other two they are very loyal but I leave that in your hands.”

“If she is his right hand it would be ideal for her to know but I dislike the idea of more people knowing,” Qrow said.

“The General has always been extremely loyal even if we have our differences. He's never given me reason to doubt him. You've been working closely with Winter and I am inclined to trust your judgment in this. I think we should keep the two in the dark until something happens. I'll leave it to your discretion in what to inform them.”

“How has your work relationship been working with Jimmy?” Qrow asked.

“I'm a fast learner and I got a message on my scroll this morning other than the two teachers suggestion of him asking my opinion of working on some field missions this summer to reinforce security through the CCT towers as there was a mild breach that we handled. I would wish to avoid such a thing in the future I’m sure you understand. I want to take up his offer. The lien wouldn't hurt either. I would be able to start an account for emergencies,” Ruby said.

“If you do I suggest using an alias. Doctor Watts is an ex-atlas scientist and tends to keep watch of those things,” Qrow said.

“I think I can do that. Being more shady I want to make sure I keep my information private. I have managed to use my petals without leaving a trail,” Ruby said proudly.

“That does make it a bit easier to go unseen. Don't take any risks when it comes to your security or privacy, my lovely rose,” Ozpin said wrapping his arms around Ruby note securely. Ruby could tell he was scared at the thought of losing her. She kissed his cheek.

“Of course I will be safe. I won't let my identity be revealed and even wear a mask in the field,” Ruby said to the others. They nodded accepting that.

Bring Winter -Ruby Rose

Will do -James Ironwood

They sat and chatted a bit over breakfast before the others showed up.

○○○○

“This seems like a much larger group than we originally intended,” Professor Goodwitch said disapproving. “And I see your conduct as headmaster has failed.”

“I’m a legal adult and can make my own decisions. My father also approves so if I were you I'd keep my opinions to myself unless you knew everything to make an informed decision. Everyone here is informed except Winter. Can one of you three handle that while the rest of us go settle on the maiden?” Ruby asked looking towards her team.

“I'll do it. Headmasters version?” Blake asked. Ruby nodded. 

“I can change a few of us into petals so we can all fit in the elevator without being overly crowded.” Qrow, Pyrrha, and Yang all agreed. Leaving Blake and Winter in the headmaster's office Ozpin, Ironwood, Glynda, and Weiss stood as they headed down to the vault.

“I'm scared,” Pyrrha told the other petals. One of the bonuses of the petals.

“You can still say no,” Qrow said.

“I accept the duty of such but it doesn't change the fact I'm scared,” Pyrrha said.

“It's okay to be scared and you have our support. You're not alone,” Yang told her. Despite not being a physical form they all felt her calm herself. Once reaching the vault they closed the lift so that one wouldn't be accessible. They rematitarlised. 

Weiss was holding hands with the General and Ruby was hanging onto Ozpin's arm reading his body language that he was scared of this going wrong. Ozpin always tried to keep a neutral face and he excelled at it but she could read the few adjustments in his body language.

“If you could please lay in the pod, Ms Nikos,” Ironwood said. “We have no idea what might happen as this is a new experience.” Pyrrha nodded laying down in the pod.

“Are you ready?” Ozpin asked hands over the controls.

“Yes,” Pyrrha said determined. They weren't prepared for Pyrrha screaming in pain. Before anyone could say any different Ruby turned into rose petals to help Pyrrha with the pain. The others heard her quiet but they couldn't see anything as Ruby covered the entire pod.

“Ruby?” Ozpin asked concerned. Ruby didn't move though and carefully watched to see if there were any changes. No one was prepared for a blast of power to flow through the floor, through Ruby, and into the pod. It was eerily quiet as they waited. It felt like hours and they all knew it could be while they waited to see what will happen. Ruby eventually rematitarlised and opened the pod using the computer.

“Someone tried to use my power for evil, father. I won't stand for it. They have to pay,” The voice didn't sound like Pyrrha and her eyes were a vivid orange instead of the green they knew Pyrrha had.

“Alumma?” Ozpin asked cautiously.

“Who else would it be? Don't worry she is safe. Thanks to that one the process wasn't too painful and all of my power has returned. It feels stronger again,” Alumma said. Weiss, Yang, Qrow, Ruby, and Ozpin knew it was his daughter Glynda and Ironwood didn't though. She kissed her father's cheek. “It is nice to see you in good health and I think that little woman is good for you. Nothing like mother even look at her eyes. She is born from the brother of light.” Ozpin hugged Alumma. When they separated Ruby hugged Ozpin knowing how hard this was. She saw him crying although he'd never admit to it and he hid it well from the others.

“Ms Nikos is okay?” Ironwood asked.

“She is, I will train her personally. It is my goal to protect just like all of my sisters but we have a bit I won't stand for mother trying to steal my power. The power was made to kill mother not help her.” They all saw the flames fly from her eyes as a symbol of a maiden.

“Mother? Father?” Glynda asked confused.

“It's a long story. Dad here,” She pointed to Ozpin at this. “Didn't gift the maidens power he had four daughters who trained and wanted to use their magic for good to protect and so the daughters made a way that it would go to a woman that would use their powers as intended whenever a maiden died. The memories compile like father's does through his lifetimes. That's all you get. Now I'll let Pyrrha back over but I will be bringing justice to the woman who thought she could try to steal my power,” Alumma said. They all saw an orange color go through her and soon the vivid green eyes of Pyrrha Nikos returned.

“So that just happened?" she asked confused.

“Yeah, Alumma isn't too happy someone tried stealing her powers and she decided to train you herself however that will be. How are you feeling?” Yang asked.

“Sore. It will take a while to sort everything out. I have memories of thousands of years of maidens and I'm connected to Amber in a way no one can explain. She's me in a way now,” Pyrrha said walking over to where Amber laid. “I wish to give her a proper burial.”

“We can burry he next to my mother in Patch,” Ruby said.

“I think Summer would like that,” Qrow said.

“Mom was always protective and is bound to protect Amber in death,” Yang said.

“Amber would like that. She knew Summer quite well and she hails from Patch as it is. When can we arrange it?” Pyrrha asked.

“In a month if that is enough time?” Ironwood said.

“Yeah,” Pyrrha said nodding.

“I'll head out to let Taiyang know. Keep in touch,” Qrow said flashing his scroll. As they piled in the elevator Qrow turned into a bird as Ruby, Yang, and Weiss all floated as petals. When they stopped at the headmaster's office Qrow flew out the open window and Ruby set everyone down in the middle of the room.

“How did it go?” Blake asked. Winter looked highly confused but she would just need time.

“Alumme wasn't happy but Pyrrha will be okay. Do you want to go see your team now Pyrrha or what?” Ruby asked.

“I think we'll head out,” Yang said looking to her other team members. They nodded. “Coming with?” Yang asked Pyrrha who nodded. She would need some time. Weiss hugged James before she left and he returned the hug.

“It seems as Ozpin isn't the only headmaster with questionable morals,” Glynda said looking towards the General. She was in no way prepared for the slap delivered from Winter Schnee.

“I don't care what you see. Keep your opinions to yourself. They danced not knowing who each other was. The General is the best one for my sister and if they do marry as courting intends to reach he won't use her name like our father did. He will actually care for her. So just because you're a close minded woman doesn't mean others can't do what they wish. If you'll excuse me, sir?” Winter looked towards the General.

“You are excused, Schnee,” he said. Him and Ruby both hid their amusement seeing her storm out of the office. Ruby sat on Ozpin's desk as the other two looked towards them.

“So how long has that been brewing?” Ironwood asked Ruby.

“She won't stand for someone talking bad about those she cares about. I know you don't agree with our relationship, Professor Goodwitch, but we are happy. I think that is worth more than what the world sees. Those who matter don't care. If I were you I'd take some time to reevaluate and think this over,” Ruby said. Glynda stormed out upset.

“That could've gone better,” Ozpin said.

“Perhaps but I think she needs to hear it. One day she could upset the wrong person,” Ruby said.

“I think it's time to take my leave. Ozpin I'm assuming you're taking the day off?” Ironwood asked.

“Yeah, Ruby and I will be spending some time together.” Ironwood nodded as he left. 

○○○○

I don't suppose you have any free time do you? -James

Well Yang and Blake were planning on going down to Vale dragging me along and I'm trying to figure out how to ditch them. -Weiss

I know a good coffee shop and they serve some great ice cream -J

Are you asking me out on a date? -W

I am. So what do you say? Maybe be there in an hour? -J

I can do that. I'll see you in an hour. Send me the directions? -W

Of course snowflake. See you in an hour -J

“Hello world to Weiss,” Yang said waving her hand in front of her.

“I have a date in an hour in Vale. I could hang out with you until then I suppose,” Weiss said with a smile. The other two cheered loudly.

○○○○  
 **Smut**

“So what is the plan today?” Ruby asked turning to look towards Ozpin. She moved her legs to sit in front of him.

“You have something in mind?" he asked her curiously. He was surprised when she locked the lifts to his office putting in the code through his keyboard.

“I do have an idea,” she gave a smirk. She touched him lightly and turned her finger into a single rose petal to feel his aura. She felt him startled but she calmed him through his aura. She used hers to go over his. Without touching him more than the connection with the aura she kissed him. Through her aura she could make him feel what she wanted him to. She explored him directing her aura all over his body. She smirked as she felt his manhood was erect. He was enjoying himself.

“Ruby,” he moaned softly. Ruby smirked she slowly pulled away her aura from his body. She loved seeing how his aura tried chasing her but it was only because of her semblance she could do this with aura. “Ruby,” Ozpin whimpered feeling her pull away.

“Yes?" she asked teasingly.

“Don't start something you don't plan to finish,” he said with a groan. She had worked him up and then left him like that.

“Well, it was an invitation,” Ruby said moving her legs alerting him that she wasn't wearing underwear.

“Ruby,” Ozpin warned.

“I'm just waiting for you, my wizard.”

“And what is it that you're waiting for?” Ozpin asked. His fists were white holding onto his desk to stop him from doing something else.

“For permission.” She licked her lips with a smile seeing him watch. She knew full well what she was doing. While Ozpin was her first or would be she was knowledgeable and confident.

“You have permission to do whatever you wish,” he told her through clench teeth in anticipation.

“Don't worry, my wizard. If you don't like it you can say stop and I promise I will.” She kissed him slowly to help him relax more. He was tense and she didn't want that for this encounter. Ruby wanted to make him feel good. She felt him nod and relax slowly. She kissed down his neck finding places that gave him the most pleasure quickly already knowing where thanks to her aura. She moved to sit in his lap and could feel the tent in his pants. She carefully started removing his vest and shirt as he was dressed more casually today than he normal was. He helped her when she pushed his clothing off his shoulders. “No touching, my wizard,” she said when he went to undo her clothing. He removed his hands.

Ruby carefully removed her corset taking her time making sure he was watching. Once she let it fall she carefully undid each button of her shirt revealing skin carefully. She heard Ozpin's gasp as she revealed her breasts. She had a built in bra with her shirt so removing her shirt removed her bra letting him see her prize sooner. “Now you can touch,” She told him once she was shirtless. She ran her hands over his chest. She smiled as he explored her without restraint. She let out a low moan feeling him carefully run his finger over her perky nipples. He kneed her breasts with a palm. “Touch only,” she said seeing him lick his lips. She saw him nod before focusing back on what he was doing.

Ruby moved trying to keep a clear head to remove his pants. She wasn't quite ready for sex despite her body telling her so. She wanted to wait. She got off his lap to remove his pants fully. He helped as he was sitting in his desk chair. Ruby smirked seeing him naked for her to appraise. He was handsome and she knew he was younger than her father. She knew he kept himself younger using his aura. People had some control over their own and enough to awaken others but that was their limit. Her semblance helped her use aura to much more of an extreme. She carefully hooked her thumbs in her skirt pulling it down slowly. It was the only clothing she had left on. She smirked hearing Ozpin's breath hitch. Ruby was glad to know that she could get to him like she could.

“Ruby,” Ozpin groaned. He was no way prepared for her to take his entire length in her mouth in one go. She hummed around his length teasing him with her tongue and those eyes looked up at him. It was like she was making sure he was watching her. He couldn't take his eyes away even if he wanted to. She was skillful and somehow knew what felt the best for him. Perhaps it was part of her semblance as he could see a single rose petal rest on his leg. He let out a louder groan feeling her pleasure mixed with his. If she was capable of doing that he was curious to how it would be if they were to actually have sex. He felt her cautiously and a bit accidentally run her teeth over his length. 

Ruby wasn't prepared for her accident to have _that_ type of response in him. Everything she had read said no teeth with blowjobs but this was different. She could tell he enjoyed it. She carefully did it again and smiled. He seemed to like that. She felt him enjoy it through their auras. When he went to grab her hair she stopped. He pulled back and she continued. She was in control of this interaction and wanted him to know it. She rewarded Ozpin by finishing him off and swallowing all he had to give her. She didn't stop until he was done.

“Do you want some help, my lovely Rose?” Ozpin asked knowing she was still worked up.

“Yes,” Ruby said moving his hand to rest over her womanhood. She would allow him to take control from her but she focused on keeping their auras connected. His expert fingers found every sweet spot and she knew it was partly because of their connected auras him being able to feel what is good for her. It wasn't long until she reached her released. She watched Oz as he took the fingers that helped her get off and lick them tasting her.

“I think maybe it's time for us to get cleaned up,” he said seeing their clothes thrown around his desk.

“Hm, is there a bathroom up here?” Ruby asked curiously with a smile. She thought it was a great way to spend the morning.

“Yes with an actual bath and towles,” Ozpin said.

“Stay here then. I'll let you know when you can come in.” Ruby grabbed her clothes and moved to the bathroom to put together a bath for the both of them.

 **End Smut**  
○○○○

Are you happy with him? -Winter

Who? -Weiss

The General -Winter

Yes. It was surprising that is for sure but James is sweet and caring. Ruby and Oz saw us dancing at the ball and when we asked they reunited us -Weiss

As long as you're happy. -Winter

I am I never expected it but I am -Weiss

Can you imagine Father's reaction? Not only did you go to Beacon you're now courting with The General -Winter

Oh gods, Father would be furious. Think it would just be another way from James to get another seat on the council -Weiss

It was amusing seeing Father's reaction when you went to Beacon. He wasn't happy at all -Winter

He has put my card on hold and I'm not quite sure what to do -Weiss

Don't want to call home and explain once again why you wanted to train at Beacon over Atlas? -Winter

I'm an adult and it should be my decision. He keeps us on leashes and treats us like pawns -Weiss

That he does. Father did the same to me when I joined the military. He disowned me as Heiress and gave it to you. I rather the Schnee name mean something more than him. -Winter

I wouldn't be surprised if I did something he disagrees with and gives the heir status to Whitley. Any idea how I can make lien? -Weiss

Take on a few missions as a team. You're not official Huntresses but taking on a few low risk missions as a team would increase your lien of everyone on your team and strengthen those bonds -Winter

I doubt Goodwitch would be happy with that -Weiss

Well good thing you don't have to go through her. All you have to do is go up to a mission board and put your team name in. The boards have levels for all students so it will allow you to take lower risk missions. -Winter

What about the time we would be off campus and I don't see James letting Ruby free for long -Weiss

With the tournament classes will be canceled for the rest of the year. You don't have to stay on campus during that as long as you meet when you have to fight. I’m sure you can talk with the General and see. I know how much you hate asking for money. Think about it. Plus I think Ruby will be working for him this summer to get some extra lien for herself -Winter

Thank you, sister. I just don't want to worry about money -Weiss

You could also take up a part time job either around the school or down in the city. Plenty of people are willing to hire a Huntress in training. -Winter

○○○○

“Hey, Tai,” Qrow said landing in Patch near where Taiyang was. He flew in his bird form but changed when he got near.

“What do you want, Qrow?” Tai asked.

“I want us to go back to being friends like we used to be. But I'm not here for what I want. I told Ruby and she took it pretty well; her and Yang are still sisters and Ruby still sees you as her dad just apparently I'm her other dad. We got things sorted out with Amber a bit. Pyrrha Nikos took her place, it's a complex story. They just wanted to ask if Amber can be buried next to Summer,” Qrow said. He resisted the urge to take out his flask and drink. He has been trying to cut down now. For Ruby, Yang, and the others he cared about.

“I think Summer would like that. Also, Qrow, I am sorry. I know we have had a strained relationship since Ruby,” Tai said. He used to be furious about Qrow being with Summer. Hated that Qrow could give her something he couldn't. Then when she went off to her last mission with Qrow and didn't come back he was angry. He took care of Ruby of course and raised her as his own daughter. Ruby would always be his daughter no matter what. He had a lot of misplaced anger towards Qrow because of the death of Summer, the loss of Raven. He took out the anger on Qrow who still stuck around to see his niece and daughter.

“Don't worry, I do understand Tai. I'll let them know we got the okay for Amber.”

“Qrow,” Tai stopped him before he left. “I would like to try to be friends again. I miss my best friend.” Qrow looked back and gave him a brief and awkward hug before flying back to Beacon. Taiyang suppose that could've gone better. Summer didn't love him and Tai figured that was okay as he loved Raven much longer. He couldn't exactly and no longer had the energy to be angry at Qrow. He would need to start making things alright again. He doubted the other man believed him. He and Qrow used to be super close being family at one time. He was tired of them just putting up with each other for the sake of the girls.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date, a gift, apologies, and the fall of Beacon

“Pyrrha, are you okay?” Jaune asked.

“I am, just getting used to it all. Thank you for asking, Jaune.”

“So what happened?” Nora asked.

“They had to merge our auras. Amber and I are the same now. I have centuries of maiden memories to go through. Alumma was the first maiden and she wasn't uh isn't happy that someone tried to use her magic for evil. She is going to train me,” Pyrrha said.

“So how is that going to work?”

“Not sure, we'll see I suppose.”

○○○○

“Weiss, good to finally see you again,” James said as he had been waiting outside of the coffee shop for her.

“I needed to get out of Beacon for a while. Blake and Yang are drooling over each other now that they have finally gotten together. It's nice to see you again too James,” Weiss said. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. Weiss smiled before leaning up to give him a kiss on his cheek.

“Shall we? It's on me and you can get whatever you wish,” James said offering his arm to her. Weiss took it without hesitation.

“Thank you,” she told him sincerely. She had ordered a special mix of coffee and tea along with birthday cake ice cream. He had also ordered the coffee tea mix and chocolate ice cream.

“This is one of my favorite places that brings me to Vale. Atlas never makes good ice cream and little chances to enjoy it outside. Shall we?” He asked her guiding them outside to enjoy their treats.

“Particular reason for your choice?” Weiss said after tasting her one cream.

“Oz loves hot chocolate and it's all he serves in his office as for the coffee I prefer it black but should I wish for a change the tea is nice. How about you?”

“Whenever we go out to Vale Ruby loves to drag us around to every ice cream shop she can find. I'll be careful not to mention this one to her. She never allows for us to get the same ones. While I found ones I like I have also found ones I dislike. Blake and I are great at discreetly switching. Ruby is very persuasive when she wants something.”

“She definitely can be a bit terrifying when she wishes.”

“I think there is a story here,” Weiss said intrigued. “What did she do to scare you?”

“She learns quickly and the defense system she put in place can erase computers and data completely. There was one incident when someone threatened Winter during a meeting and they couldn't access anything for the entire day not even their scroll. Let's just say no one crossed her after that and no one dared to. She had made an example.” James let out a laugh remembering the incident.

“She is protective of those she considers her friends. She had made friends with Penny since the first time meeting her.”

○○○○  
 **[Time skip]**

“I got you a present, a congratulations gift for going onto the singles round,” Ozpin said. They were in his flat just spending some time together. Ruby got a day off a week now that she split between him and her team. 

“Oh, what is it?” she asked excitedly. He handed her a green rose jewel.

“It's an aura gift. I can't exactly use my aura for much but this is so you know I'm always safe. I know you worry.” Ruby looked at it in awe before putting it in her hair. She felt it intertwine there so it wouldn't fall out.

“Can you show me how? If I'm going to be doing field missions I want you to have one too,” Ruby said. She would be doing field missions this summer and she had overheard about Weiss's financial situation. She still has to talk to Winter about that getting everything she wanted sorted. She watched him show how he started it before she tried it on her own. She would gift him with a ring he could wear without it being obvious. She smiled as it formed. “Now you can know I'll be safe too,” she said with a smile.

“Thank you Ruby,” Ozpin told her honestly giving her a kiss. Ruby smiled before pulling out her scroll. While they were enjoying each other's company today, Ruby would still be working with the others.

○○○○

Winter I need advice -Ruby

What kind of advice? -Winter

I'm going to be taking missions on this summer and I saw Weiss lose your father's support. I already switched the name on her scroll so her father can't deactivate it. I want to supply her financially. -R

Have you set up an account for her yet? -W

Yes, I moved the money that she had in her old account from your father into a new account under the name of White Rose. Doctor Watts tends to spend too much time looking through money accounts and I wouldn't put it past your father to try to get access to it. -R

I don't see the issue as you've already done so. -W

Moving money from your father to her new account wasn't hard. Giving her the new card and getting her to accept it. That's a different story. Even more so if I'm working this summer and putting some of my money into her account. -R

Tell her no give backs -W

Really? -R

This is you. Do just that and you should be just fine. You are going to be supporting the CCT towers correct? -W

Just adding the White Queen defense to them all and Ozpin and the General have given me some less than official jobs too. -R

Well stay safe and if you ever need back up you have me, your team, Ozpin, and your two fathers. I’m sure even the General. -W

I'll stop by to see Weiss later to give her the new card. Thank you, Winter. You are a good friend -R

○○○○

Excited going onto the singles round? -Qrow

Yeah, I’m a bit nervous. What about you? -Ruby

I'll be watching from the headmaster's tower. I promise. I also have a gift for you before you leave for the summer off. -Q

Oh? Really? Does everyone have a gift for me? -R

Something like that I suppose. Oz didn't tell me what he got you. -Q

An aura gem -R

Sounds like something he'd do. -Q

When will I get my gift from you? -R

After your fight and I'm not telling you what it is -Q

I see how you are -R

Spend some time with that man of yours okay. I don't want to be hurt because he's grumpy and be safe during the singles round. -Q

Yes dad -R

○○○○

Hey, Rubes. I need advice. -Taiyang

Oh? I thought I was supposed to ask you for advice -Ruby

Yeah well I think you can help me and you have several people you can get advice from including your lover. -T

Yeah, uh, sorry I haven't told you about me and Oz sooner. I'm assuming dad told you? -R

Yes Qrow did tell me and it's okay as long as he's treating you right -T

I still see you as my dad too I hope you know. You did raise me. Now what do you need help with? -R

I want to start mending my relationship with Qrow. With your birth and your mother's death we didn't exactly have a good relationship and it broke then. -T

So you don't know what to get him? -R

Pretty much. I feel bad from our falling out and I want to make things right again. I need to ask for a lot of forgiveness and while a part of me hopes he doesn't forgive me the other part is telling me to try. -T

Make him a good luck charm. I think he would appreciate it. He is way too obsessed about him being a bad luck charm. -R

You make it sound simple -T

Give him something worth meaning. He won't want material things. Give him something that he can keep forever with his memory. It's the way to go. Oz gifted me an aura gem -R

Thanks for the advice, Rubes. Also that's sweet of him. You know they're rare. Rarer than the people who can make them. Someone can also track you through them. -T

Only the person who gifted it to you can track it. It's their aura after all. I gave him one in return. I'm training to be his left hand but I'm going to be doing missions this summer for the General -R

Just make sure you stay safe and don't get caught. I'm assuming you learned how to cover your tracks with the General? -T

No one will be able to find me thanks to his training. I'll be safe and stay out of mind. -R

Okay I'll be watching your fight so good luck. I love you -T

Thank you dad. I love you too -R

○○○○

Taiyang has spent months trying to figure out how to start mending his relationship with Qrow. His daughter’s advice had helped. He had already gone through the house several times looking for something to gift his once best friend. He had gone through all of his photo albums, all the possessions the children had when they were younger, and everything he had left from Summer. He looked back down at his hands thinking about it even more so. Ruby and Yang both had some of Summer’s old possessions. He moved to the closet in his bedroom and pulled out a box he hadn't touched since Summer left. It was the one thing of hers he had done nothing with. He opened it and started going through it.

○○○○

“So how are things?” Ozpin asked seeing Ruby put her scroll down.

“I'm going to have to see Weiss later to give her the banking card.”

“How did you set up banking cards? I know you have one for Weiss and one for yourself.”

“First went through a few companies, then through a few banks, following the Rose corporation which is made up just for my use. With that you have five credit cards. White Rose, Black Rose, Yellow Rose, Red Rose, and Crescent Rose.” Ruby gave a smile showing the credit cards in her wallet. One for Weiss, Blake, Yang, and two for herself. Blake and Yang were more for a back up. Neither knew they had it yet.

“Is it ideal to be using Rose as a last name?” Ozpin asked curiously.

“Thanks to the Rose corporation which I actually set up every card holder has the last name Rose in place of their actual last name. I'm very secure in my services. I also made sure the accounts were Watts free. Would you like an account, my wizard?” Ruby asked.

“I suppose I would like to see how this is done,” Ozpin said looking at her. She smiled and switched her scroll into a tablet. Thank gods they were adjustable. Ruby put in all the needed information in, even a security number which she explained helped her keep track of everyone. Soon Moss Rose was active and Ozpin had a new card. Ruby moved over all of his old money from several locations into his new card. Ruby pulled out her backpack and inside a small tiny box she activated his card. It was a gold card with a green rose on it. He was sure the others would be similar to his. “This is amazing, Ruby. Thank you,” He said giving her a kiss. “You going to give the cards to the others?" he asked.

“If you don't mind I'd like to go now. I'm sure it is going to be some super long conversation.”

○○○○

“Ruby? I thought you were spending the day with Ozpin,” Yang asked surprised. The rest of her team were all in the dorm seated comfortably.

“I was but I have a gift for everyone. As you know I've been dealing with a little less than legal methods and I wanted to make sure my bank account is secure knowing that I will be putting money and using it out in the field. Also Watts is a pest that I want to make sure to avoid.”

“Why do I get this feeling I won't like this gift?” Blake asked.

“Because you might not. I started a new banking company to keep security and I might've moved all of your banking accounts to this new company,” Ruby said looking away.

“Wait what?” Yang and Blake asked.

“I don't even have money anymore,” Weiss added.

“Uh, no give backs,” she said handing over three gold cards. A black rose for Blake, a yellow rose for Yang, and a white rose for Weiss.

“Ruby!” Yang and Weiss demanded. They knew they wouldn't be able to get her to take it back.

“You can pull lien out of any credit machine without issue and I created this app that will allow you to check your card information. Weiss just because your father froze your account didn't mean you lost his money. I just moved the money. All Rose cards have rose listed as a last name. They are more designed for field agents with high risk missions. Or well that is the goal. Qrow has a card too already. You shouldn't have any worries with them.” Ruby was surprised when Blake hugged her.

“Thank you,” Blake said honestly.

“Of course. I want to make sure you are all in good health and taken care of. No one other than me knows who the cards belong to and only I am capable of seeing where the money goes. It is to keep it secure.”

“Thank you, Ruby. I have no idea how you found out,” Weiss said hugging her.

“The same way I found out to put your scroll under that name so your father couldn't turn it off?” Ruby asked quickly. Weiss just gave a sigh.

“You're awesome, sis.”

“Can I borrow your scrolls to download the app?” Ruby asked. She added the app to each of their scrolls. 

“When did you find time for this?” Weiss asked.

“It was part of my training. A day off synthetics and I was working on security and a bit of money swindling. Stealing from the Schnee Dust Company wasn't too hard. Well I was only stealing from your dad as that money is rightfully yours, Weiss. Winter laughed so hard when she found out. I think she got a call or a message from your father,” Ruby said with a smile remembering it.

“I can't imagine your sister laughing,” Blake said. 

“It's a talent of mine.” Ruby gave a smile. She could make almost anyone laugh.

○○○○

Taiyang gave a long sigh. He didn't drink often but the bottle of whiskey next to him wasn't anything he was going to look too deeply in. Going through that box of Summer’s was hard enough. It had some of her last possessions. He was uncertain how Qrow would feel about it but he grabbed Summer’s wedding ring and put it on a chain along with the one Summer had gifted him. Qrow was the one she had truly loved so he should be the one to have it. Taiyang also pulled out an old charm bracelet that Summer had. She put a small inscription on all of the charms. It had a crow with the inscription _my lovely Qrow_ Taiyang had never looked at the charm bracelet as it was something so personal to her. The next charm was a cardinal inscribed _my passion for you_ looking at the Inscriptions Taiyang had a feeling she had made it for Qrow. Once it would've hurt him but she loved him and Qrow deserved that. The next one was a crane inscribed with _my hope for us_. A dove with the inscription of _for our love_. A eagle inscribed _your strength_ , hawk _your protection_ , hummingbird _your energy_ , owl _the wisdom and truth_ , parrot _our companionship_ , peacock _our kindness and compassion_ , phoenix _we will always meet again_ , swallow _you are my protector_ , swan _you are beautiful_ , and the last one was a thunderbird _you are honorable_. Tai felt a bit guilty for going through them. He would head out to the jewelry shop after lunch. He went down and set the rings and charm bracelet down. 

○○○○

Are you busy? -Weiss

I can take a break, I've been in meetings all day. -James

You don't have to, it isn't anything important. -W

You're important and I relish any chance to speak to you. -J

Well you know my father took away my money correct? -W

Yes. Ruby was not happy when she found out. We were all worried she might've done something dramatic. -J

Well apparently she had. She started a company to protect the identity of Huntsmen and Huntresses taking on high risk missions and keeping their identity and money secure. We had all gotten a card and she had moved the money from my account that my father froze into a new one so I still have access. -W

Despite your father's anger the money is rightfully yours. I am glad she at least did something productive with her anger. I have a feeling that's why Winter was laughing. What is it you plan to do now? -J

Well I don't want to go home for the summer and managed to talk to Yang’s dad. He agreed I can stay there while working over the summer. I plan on still doing that despite my money being returned. I would like to start making a name for myself, a name I can proudly announce I earned and recognition that is honorable. -W

If that is your wish I will support you with it. I will support you no matter what Weiss. -J

I appreciate that more than anything. Losing my father's support is (was?) hard but it is what happened and I have no illusions that I won't be disowned should I do something against his wish. -W

I admit I have little like for your father but I have to work with him as my position requires. -J

I have a hatred for him and I will never deny that. We are just pawns to get what he wants. He just married my mother for the company. -W

○○○○

“Hello, I don't think I've seen you here before,” the faunus behind the counter said.

“I haven't but I'm looking for a charm for a bracelet to gift to a friend. I want to mend our broken relationship and apologize to them too,” Taiyang didn't really know what to get for Qrow.

“I think I know what you want,” the woman said before going into the back room. She returned with a small charm. “Would you like it engraved?" she showed him the charm. It was a bridge with a dog sitting in the middle of it. Taiyang smiled.

“Engraved to say I'm sorry Qrow. That is spelt with a Q. Add a TXL as a signature for it please.” She nodded and did as he requested. 

○○○○

“Uh oh,” Ruby said. Her battle went fine but what wasn't fine was when Mercury got killed. Emerald was a mess but Ruby knew better. She knew Cinder was a pawn of Salem. She didn't know who the other person was who they were fighting but from how it looked Mercury was killed without mercy. She knew it had to be Emerald as no one would purposely kill another student during a fight. Not a fight during the Vytal Festival that was celebrating a time of peace.

“I am angry now,” Alumma said. Ruby had been hanging out with Pyrrha as neither team really wanted to sit in the stadium for the singles fights and neither blamed them.

“What are your thoughts?” Ruby asked the Fall Maiden.

“This has my mother written all over it. Cinder as you've said was the one to try and steal my powers. I will get my due. Pyrrha is trained and ready. Just make sure we come out alive, okay?” Alumma asked. Soon the eyes turned back to the vivid green.

“Do you know what is happening?” Pyrrha asked. Ruby pointed up to the warning screen showing it as threat level nine.

“I think Salem is trying to destroy Beacon. Too bad she can't get it.”

“That woman will never get the help of a maiden,” Pyrrha said.

“Ready?” Ruby asked seeing the barrier break. They both called their lockers.

“Ready,” Pyrrha said as they both pulled out their weapons.

○○○○

“Rose, take a ship and bring everyone down to Vale,” Ironwood ordered.

“Sir, we can fight here and protect the school. The tower cannot fall,” Ruby said stubbornly.

“Very well, just be careful and keep Weiss with you. Where is Miss Nikos?” Ironwood asked.

“Protecting the tower and getting even. Alumma wasn't happy about her power being stolen.”

○○○○

“At least the tower didn't fall,” Tai said. Ruby couldn't see them but she could hear them.

“How do we tell her Ozpin's gone?” Qrow asked.

“Isn't that an aura gem? It is still holding together but looks weak,” Tai said pointing to her flower that was part of her hair.

“At least that is something good of note. Other than the small aircraft outside in the backyard,” Qrow said.

○○○○

“Qrow can I talk to you?” Taiyang asked softly.

“What's the matter?” Qrow said looking uncomfortable. Taiyang couldn't blame him for it.

“Here. You should’ve been the one to marry Summer. Also I found this in her items. She made it for you. The bridge is from me.” Tai handed over the two wedding rings and the charm bracelet.

“Tai, this is too much,” Qrow said looking at the gifts.

“It's not enough but it's all I really have to give. I'm sorry about how I've treated you. I took my anger out on you from Raven leaving and my entire failure of my relationship with Summer. You made her happy when I couldn't.”

○○○○

“It feels wrong,” Yang said moving her new synthetic arm. Ruby had gotten the update of everything. Adam was dead but Yang had lost her arm. Blake ran back home to Menagerie. Weiss got kidnapped by her father. Ozpin was missing but thanks to the small green pulse left in her rose made her hope. She sent aura through it nightly trying to help him heal wherever he was. Ruby was keeping in contact with Winter who had been working hard to organize all the forces and look into what was lost. Thankfully the military army of robots just got mostly wiped out. Thinking back to the virus they wondered how worse it would've been had they turned instead. 

“Let me see it, something might've connected wrong,” Ruby said. She pulled out her bag that she kept on her. It had small kits for emergencies. She left her card machine in her room but first aid, synthetic repair, food collector, water collector, dust, extra change of clothes, scroll charger, and extra lien. It was relatively a small bag and she kept the sleeping bag near the door should she need to run. She had become paranoid and it was the reason she carried her road bag with her constantly. No one could blame her since the Fall of Beacon. Penny was offline but Ironwood had been handling that. Ruby herself somehow managed to freeze the dragon who would’ve destroyed the tower. 

Yang held out her arm letting Ruby do what she does. Yang knew parts of her extensive training and only that synthetics were a small part of it. She felt a brief sting of pain before her arm felt almost the same as her old one.

“What was wrong with it?” Yang asked. Moving her synthetic arm it felt like it had always been there now.

“A few of the wires didn't connect properly. Someone crossed them making the feeling wrong when it connected to your arm,” Ruby said. It was then she heard her scroll buzz.

You still doing field missions? I need to know asap to log them -Winter

Yeah I can head out by tonight. Just need to finish a few things up. How is the General holding up? -Ruby

He needs new cybernetics but refuses. -W

Let me know if you want me to stop by. I can personally replace them. Can you tell him thank you for Yang's arm for me? Also someone crossed the wires. I fixed it but just to make sure you're aware. -R

I'll keep you updated. Let me know when you leave and when you land at your destination. Keep that ship safe or it will be coming out of your pay -W

Yes ma'am -R

“What was that about?” Qrow asked.

“I need to get to work. I have things to do this summer. I think maybe you should tell dad everything. My other dad. I plan on leaving tonight,” Ruby said.

“Leaving already?” Yang and Tai asked a bit surprised.

“It's a job and I made a promise. I can't do much with Oz missing but I made a promise. The only reason why I haven't left yet is because I've been recovering and spending time with you. I still have to see it through,” Ruby said. They nodded.

“After dinner you can leave I suppose,” Tai said.

“Yang and I will make sure he knows the complete headmaster's version, okay kiddo?” Ruby just hugged both Qrow and Tai.

“You stay safe and don't get into any trouble,” Ruby warned them. They had agreed only her team, herself, and Qrow would have the full version. Pyrrha agreed too having the memories of Alumma.

○○○○

Where are you heading to? -Winter

Mistral and their CCT Cinder said they were from Haven. Can't do anything about the headmaster at this point in time but I can guard the tower. -Ruby

Just let me know when you land. -W

Yes ma’am -R

“A Huntress?” The innkeeper asked her. Ruby had a red mask that covered her entire face. It was one of eleven masks she had. They all covered her entire face there was a plain white one, white with a green rose, plain blue, plain dark blue, blue with a dark red rose, plain red, plain dark red, red with a crescent moon over the right eye, plain black, black with multicolored rose petals, and plain yellow. It was her gift from her fathers for when she would be working out in the field. From what she had been told others had helped out too.

“I need a room for three nights,” Ruby said.

“The name?" he asked her. He was analyzing her. She had a light green shirt that was covered by a black and red corset. The corset covered her breasts leaving the shirt mostly for the sleeves. He almost thought it was a men's shirt. Her hood was up and her red cape went to her knees. She was wearing black leggings with roses going up them. She had a red skirt with a white belt and blue puff peeking out from the bottom. Her boots were also a dark red and went up to her knees. The large weapon she carried was really the only thing of note and that told him she was a Huntress.

“Crescent Rose,” Ruby said handing over her card to pay.

“Can't say I know that name,” he said looking at her.

“Trust me, you don't want to. The room please?" she asked. He handed her card back along with a key to the room. “Thank you. Have a good day.” She was odd was all he could say.

I have a room. I'll rest tonight and access the tower tomorrow -Ruby

Thank you for letting me know. Look out for any viruses. The tower should be the same as Beacon's but we haven't checked it in a while. -Winter

Add a thorough sweep of it too, got it -R

Ruby put her scroll down and laid down to sleep. It was a long flight and finding somewhere to keep the ship safe and secure wasn't easy either. Thankfully it was registered under her name and as property of the Atlas military.

○○○○

Finally got through. My love, my father has locked me in my room for the most part but thanks to my semblance I can get out. He has always tried disconnecting my scroll. He managed to take it away but I got it back only to find something was blocking the service. Father doesn't want me in contact with anyone. He gave the heir status to Whitley but my brother has been hiding in my room since only Klein is allowed in to deliver food. Wanted to let you know I'm safe and I love you. -Weiss

I will do whatever it takes to get you out of there. Just tell me when and I will have everything in place. I love you snowflake -James


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozpin returns and Whitley and Weiss run away

Ozpin had almost died and he knew it was Salem's plan. He didn't know how he did but he managed to hide out in the Emerald forest. He wasn't sure what happened all he knew was he had to get to safety. The school while overrun by Grimm was still standing along with the tower somehow and the relic was still safe. Well, the school wasn't exactly standing but the tower was.

He felt for his ring and smiled feeling the power still there. At least his lovely rose is still alive. He sent a small amount of aura through it to let her know he was safe. As he left his shelter now looking at it was an old temple in the forest. Part of the temple that was still standing and secure. He left it and saw it was getting close to winter. How long was he out? How was he still alive? It was early summer when the attack happened. He noticed he only had his clothes and his cane. Nothing else. He removed his coat, vest, and scarf. He also removed his glasses. They were too identifying to him. He found he had his credit card in his pants pocket to one Moss Rose. He changed his hair from white to blonde. Maybe that would be a bit better. He disliked not having the green but if she thought he was dead best to keep it that way.

He then went about making it to Mistral. Thankfully he had his card that Ruby gave him so he still had money. Looking around outside he saw his scroll. He knew he couldn't respond because of Watts but maybe it would let him know what happened.

Alumma defeated Cinder -PN (Pyrrha Nikos)

Beacon is inaccessible and you're missing. Ruby is the one who convinced me you're not dead. Messages will be simple because we don't even know if you have your scroll -QB (Qrow Branwen)

I know you're still alive. They don't believe me but I send aura every night and my rose is looking stronger and stronger. Stay safe I know you're still alive. -RR (Ruby Rose]

QB and YXL (Yang Xiao Long) have told me everything. I understand why now. -TXL (Taiyang Xiao Long)

I felt it. Thank the gods you're still alive -RR

Ozpin smiled before risking it and sending her a text. He felt the need to do so.

Safe and laying low I love you -OZ (to Ruby)

Ozpin made his way out past the kingdom. He read the news through his messages it hurt to see his kingdom hurting. Because of the attack the entire kingdom is mostly uninhabitable. He did see that there were people trying to rebuild and it was moving forward alright as long as they were away from the school. Every Huntsman and Huntress were working on bringing homes back for the citizens.

“What can I help you with today, sir?” a man asked. He had entered a small shop five towns over from the kingdom. He ran and it was thanks to his aura the trip only took three days instead of weeks and he didn't have to stop and eat.

“I need some clothing, a road bag, and a few nights rest,” Ozpin said.

“Clothing or armor?” The man asked working on setting a road bag up. Being so close to the sea they had plenty of Huntsmen and Huntresses go through town and he had learned how to put together the different types of bags they needed. It was common for road bags since the attack on Beacon. More like the fall as the school was gone but somehow the tower was still standing.

“Armor I suppose. Could you direct me to the nearest blacksmith? I think I could also do with a few pairs of clothes,” Ozpin said. He wasn't going to mention everything was gone now. It seemed as if everyone knew about the attack and he didn't know how to say he had been half alive for two seasons

“Yeah, not to worry. Lots of people lost everything during the Fall of Beacon. Some debate the name as attack others the fall. See the CCT is still up but Vale itself it pretty much destroyed,” the man chatted. 

“How much do I owe you?” Ozpin asked. He saw the numbers for three sets of clothes, a road bag, and a few day trail food supplies. Also including a sleeping bag. Overall the man didn't charge much. “I don't need a refugee discount. I may have lost everything but I do have lien and a job still.” Ozpin smiled seeing the price go up to what he expected. “Need to still make a living.”

“Thank you,” the man said honestly. The clothing he had picked out was red at the request of the blonde. “What's your name?”

“Moss Rose. I want to leave the green behind this time though. It's a new chapter and time for a change,” Ozpin said. The man nodded. He had chosen red because of Ruby. 

“Can I help you sir?” The blacksmith asked. “Uh, Moss Rose, correct?”

“Yeah, I was wondering if I could use your forge. How did you know my name?” Ozpin asked the man.

“My brother works at the general store and sent me a message. Said you might've wanted to use my forge. You look like you've had some training as a blacksmith.”

“I will pay for materials I use and time I use. I need a new weapon and armor,” Ozpin said.

“All yours. Tomorrow work for you? You look like you need a good meal and a good night's rest.”

“Tomorrow then. Thank you.”

“The inn is that way. I'm sure Sky already knows you’re here and is working on food and a room. Impressed my brother that's for sure.”

“Thank you,” Ozpin said honestly moving towards the inn. He paid for a five night stay knowing he will need the time for the forge and paid for the meals in full. He knew the people would be giving a refugee discount but he wasn't a refugee and could pay even if he needed to get new things. His shirt was red with a dark green vest that was closer to brown. He couldn't resist having something green. He wore an earthy red color cargo pants and some black boots. He'd start working on armor to go over it all. He thought of maybe wearing a different type of pants but he liked the cargo pants the best. He also had a brick color red belt that could hold dust and the like. Thanks to the media he had gotten the overview of what happened at the Fall of Beacon. He decided he liked that better than the attack of beacon. From what he could tell people used them interchangeably. 

“Isn't often someone forges their own weapon. Although I know how you Huntsmen are,” Sky said. She was a friendly woman with light blue hair like her name.

“I have forged all of my weapons and I don't intend to stop now. There is a special connection doing so. It doesn't seem as you've been hit too hard thanks to the fall. From what I can tell it's a miracle that Vale is moving forward at all.” Ozpin looked down at his stew. It was well made and quite tasty. He wasn't sure when the last time he ate was.

“Small towns bounce back quickly. Simple people and such. For a man with the name like Moss you sure don't wear a lot of green.” She smirked. She was already fond of him.

“Needed a change, my intended loves the color red and I figured it would be a nice change.” He thought of Ruby and missed her already. He wasn't sure what happened to her.

“Intended hu? Where is the lucky lady or man then?”

“The fall. We got split and couldn't find each other. I was in a coma like state and admittedly woke up about a week ago. Nothing feels quite safe anymore and from what I know Atlas is working on closing its borders. Part of its forces turned on them.” Ozpin was thankful for the news he had managed to get.

“You Huntsmen never seem to die and live against all odds. Welcome back to the land of living then.” Sky was curious about the man. He was a puzzle and she loved solving puzzles. She also knew there was a chance she'd never figure him out. All Huntsmen were like that.

“Thank you.” Ozpin took his leave moving to room eleven where he would be staying for a while.

○○○○

Ruby smiled waking up to a message on her scroll from her wizard. She knew all of those who were in his circle were on high alert. Hell, the entire world was on high alert.

Before I check out the CCT I have a side mission. He's shown himself and I need to make sure everything is secure. -Ruby

Glad he's safe take your time. -Winter

I promise I'll get to the tower today. Shouldn't take me too long. -R

Ruby stayed in contact most regularly with Winter as they were friends and worked close together. She was the right hand of Ironwood and Ruby somehow found herself being the left hand of both Ozpin and the General. It did give her more access and she wasn't to complain. She worked on changing Ozpin's scroll number and deleting outside history of his messages they sent him and him sending back. She put it under Moss Rose. She had no idea why she chose Moss as his field name but it fit. He always had a smell of earth and she didn't want to use Pine.

Moss, I changed your number your Scroll should be secure and Watts won't be any wiser who do you want me to forward the number to. Yang, Qrow, Weiss, Winter, Pyrrha, and myself are all using scrolls under our accounts and will be secure. Alumma asked me to add security to them. Painted a target on their back being the Fall Maiden. -Love Ruby

I have been using my field name as of late. Connect me to Qrow and I'll work through you two if you don't mind. I'm working my way towards Mistral. I plan on laying low for a while. I hate to say it but I think it will be best to stay separate for some time. -Love your wizard

Can do. Stay safe and I have to agree with you. I'll be traveling adding security to the CCT towers. With her pawns saying they hail from Haven I worry about Leo. I've also somehow become the left hand of the General. I do hope that is no issue. -Love your lovely rose

Not at all. Best way of travel? -Your wizard

The General is keeping a close eye on his air ships so I'd say boat, train, and walking. I do have access to a ship but it is for my missions and only accessible to me. As I've been working alone I think it's best that I stay separate and not transport people without the permission of the General. -Your rose

Makes sense. Thank you for keeping me updated and helping the others keep me updated. -Your wizard

Of course, love. I’ll text dad your new number. Also we brought my other dad into the loop fully. Well I did ask for him to have the headmaster's version but I think Qrow and Yang brought him in fully. He took it surprisingly well and wanted to say thank you for not telling his team all of that. -Your rose

Thank you. I also have been saying you're my intended. I hope that's okay. I plan on asking Qrow for permission. What are the names we all have? -Your Wizard

Yang is Yellow Rose, dad is Inky Rose, Blake is Black Rose but she hasn't accessed her accounts. Weiss is White Rose, Winter is Alabaster Rose, Pyrrha is Fall Rose and I use both Red Rose and Crescent Rose. Yes it is the name of my weapon but that's part of why I use it so I don't use the initials of RR -Your lovely rose

Let the others know that I'm alive and of my field name. I will only stay in contact with you and Qrow. What are your thoughts about being my intended? -Your wizard

The aura gem could be considered an engagement gift and I honestly love the idea. Is that your way of proposing to me? Don't start something you can't follow through with -Your lovely rose

Yes, I am asking you to marry me. Once this is all over I'm worried it might be too soon though -Your wizard

I accept and I don't think so. I'll leave you to deal with dad. I have work to do stay safe and off the radar I love you -Your lovely rose

I love you too and I promise I will -Your wizard

Ruby smiled before giving Qrow Ozpin's number. She knew she would be getting a long message or long call from her father but it wouldn't matter. She smiled knowing he wore his aura gem on his ring finger. Despite the distance they would be okay. She spent the next two days cleaning up the tower, setting up traps, and the white Queen defense. No one would be stealing from the network.

○○○○

Weiss would admit she wasn't surprised to be on house arrest or her Heiress status being given to her brother. What did surprise her was when her brother decided to lock himself in her room and ask for her to train him to become a Huntsman.

“What changed your mind?” They were taking a break on unlocking his semblance. Unlocking his aura wasn't hard but only he could unlock his semblance. Knowing what it was didn't make it that much easier.

“Father is a cruel man and I won't stand for it any longer. I refuse to be weak and to do what he wants for the rest of my life. We have to restore the Schnee name. I also want to end this meaningless war with the Faunus. We are equals yet no one seems willing to accept that. Being a Huntsman seems like the only way to get out,” Whitley said. “Klein is covering for me as are all the other staff. The rumor is I have been kidnapped. Imagine when it comes out that I've been kidnapped by my own father.” Whitley’s smirk was evil and Weiss was starting to love her little brother. They got along well now having time to bond.

“Ms Schnee?” It was Klein knocking on her door. She kept it locked using her semblance so no one would know Whitley was hiding out with her. She went to the door and peaked it open. “You requested to have your grandfather's weapon to study,” he said. Weiss smiled knowing what he meant.

“Thank you Klein we will use it well,” she whispered. It was to be Whitley’s weapon. Her grandfather protected his miners and was an excellent Huntsman. She closed the door and locked it again.

“What do you have, Weiss?” Whitley asked.

“Grandfather's weapon. You can use it for now and if you decide to make another weapon that is okay too. I will help and I know plenty of people who will help too,” Weiss said handing over the double edge sword. It also like hers had access to dust but it wasn't made like a rapier. The sword was made to slice through opponents. It was at this point she was glad for her extensive training. She had also been practicing summoning so it would give her brother something to practice against.

“You sure I can handle that?” Whitley asked.

“I know you can and it will take some training but that's what we are doing. Unless you decide it's not worth it. The biggest thing is the resolve. Being a Huntsman or Huntress isn't an easy job, Whitley. It may be a job but it is also a lifestyle and a lifetime of service for most,” Weiss said.

“I'll do so if it gets me out of this place. I don't want to be stuck here any longer. How are we getting past father?” 

“You have to learn how to fight before we even consider leaving. I do have a plan though.”

○○○○

You still awake? -Weiss

For you, I always have time. -James

I don't want to keep you up -W

You won't I promise. What's on your mind? -J

My brother, he's training to be a Huntsman and I doubt I can train him enough. I want to get out of this place but I won't take the risk of him being out of here defenseless -W

Winter or I can always train him. Winter has suggested that we both work half days. Apparently I'm going to work myself to death. I'm still on call but she has been very insistent. -J

I think that will be best. Although I do wish to get out of Atlas. I feel safer away from my Father -W

Jacques won't look at my flat for you, I promise and he won't find you. Winter, Ruby, and I will make sure of that. Can you trust your brother though? -J

Months ago I would say no but Whitley has been hiding in my room for months now. With Father saying he was kidnapped has helped him hide. I've found some disturbing news and once we get out of here we will be releasing it to the press. He is determined and he really has changed. I can trust him -W

That is all that matters. Let me know and I can smuggle you out of there. If you need to leave Atlas Ruby can smuggle you out of the kingdom without worries and she could train Whitey too. You would be traveling though. -J

I'll talk to him about it and see. I think training on the road would be better for him. It would give him a more realistic view of the world. He has been stuck in this house for his entire life. How soon could you have Ruby here? -W

From my reports through Winter she could be here in a few days. She is in Mistral right now and will be for a few days to restock her airship. If you do leave make sure to pack a road bag. She is paranoid and I don't blame her. -J

She has set up field names for us and I'm sure she can set up one for Whitley without father's notice. -W

Does your brother have a scroll? -J

Not that I know of. I'm sure Ruby could get everything sorted out. -W

I’ll ask her. I'll also ask her to be in Mistral for an extra few days until you and your brother decided which way you want to go. -J

Thank you for this James. It means a lot to me. -W

Of course Weiss. I would do anything for you and if this is what you think is best I'll do what I can to help. -J

I never thought you'd be doing extra legal business -W

Well, Ruby is extremely helpful and she has become my left hand. She is also the left hand to Ozpin. Winter says he's back -J

Do you worry about your scroll being taken over? -W

While I don't have a field name as I'm a public figure Ruby has been covering my scroll I have no worries. She does go through Winter for the most part. She is in the field after all. -J

How have you been? I haven't asked. -W

Busy. With closing borders and making sure Atlas Academy will be running this coming school year. Winter is trying to get me to repair my cybernetics if you can even call it that. -J

Well if it is hindering your ability it would be ideal. I've seen them and they are behind the time. She could take over for a while. -W

I don't really feel safe anywhere to recover. With Beacon gone and Oz missing I don't feel comfortable enough anywhere. -J

What about Ruby's home in Patch? Both her fathers and Yang are there. It's pretty out of the way and there shouldn't be any issues. -W

My relationship with Qrow is strained at the best of times. -W

I think you should talk to them. I think it could work and I know you're in pain. It is old. If you don't trust your scientists Ruby is talented in synthetics last I have been told. -W

I'll think about it. -J

Thank you. I love you. -W

I love you snowflake. Get some rest I'm sure training your brother has been difficult. -J

○○○○

“Who is it that you talk to before bed?” Whitley asked Weiss that morning as they got ready.

“My boyfriend I suppose you could call him. We've been courting. I talked to him last night about your training and he knows several people who could help. Winter, himself, and Ruby would be ideal. I wish to get out of Atlas and we would be working with Ruby that way. She's paranoid but we'd be training on the road. I told him I'd talk to you about it.” Weiss started brushing her hair.

“I think I would like to get out of Atlas. I don't like being so close to father. Could she help get the article to the media?” Whitley asked.

“Ruby can do so much more than just that. I'll text them. Ruby can be here in a few days. It would be best to start packing and I know Klein will help. Father won't know until it's too late.”

“I think if we could I'd just bring grandfather's sword. There isn't anything else here that I would want.”

“I'll let them know. Now you need to meditate and try to connect to your semblance,” Weiss said. She smiled seeing Whitley get into a meditative sitting position.

Good morning -Weiss

Good morning, snowflake. -James

I talked to my brother and we wish to have Ruby smuggle us out of Atlas. We will be taking just our weapons with us. Could it be possible for her to smuggle some dust out too? -W

I think I should be concerned about smuggling. I'll let her know and she can get a few crates. I'll have her contact you. -J

Thank you, I can't say how much this means to me. Are you going to be okay? -W

I'll be okay. I do feel better with you being away from your father. -J

I have to get back to training Whitley. Until later my love -W

Until later. -J

○○○○

Ruby woke up with a few messages on her scroll.

The General wants you to smuggle Weiss and Whitley out of Atlas. Also a few crates of Schnee dust. He says to leave as soon as you can. -Winter

When were you going to tell me you were engaged? -Qrow

Your father didn't take the news of our engagement so well. Expect a long phone call. I'm working on forging a weapon and armor the next few days. I rather keep my cane out of view while I'm in hiding. -Ozpin

Hey, sis? I'd say avoid home for a while Qrow is on a rampage care to tell me what's that about? -Yang

Ruby gave a sigh having to respond to all of them.

I'll leave after lunch. When you have the chance call me I know with your brother you need to talk. When I'm flying I can't message. -Ruby (sent to Winter)

Well, I didn't know I was engaged until Oz asked me yesterday. Yang says you're on a rampage. If I must I can stop by patch on my way to Vacuo. I have Atlas covered already and I'm finishing up in Mistral. I have to head to Atlas for a mission. -Ruby (sent to Qrow)

I have gotten that he didn't take it well. I woke up to a message. He was just surprised. Be safe. I'll be traveling for the next few days so I will be occupied but you are free to call if you find a safe place to talk. -Your lovely rose (sent to Ozpin)

I might be heading home if it helps me manage dad. He didn't take the news of my engagement to Oz very well. Oz has reappeared but wants to limit contact and stay hidden for a while. -Ruby (sent to Yang)

Packing up her ship wasn't too hard as she knew what she wanted. The smuggled crates of dust would be helpful. She would forge proof of purchase before she left. She would also have to work on a field name for Whitley. Helping him leave Atlas she rather hide their trail. As she sat eating breakfast in her room she worked on setting up what was needed for Whitley.

Hey Ruby can I ask for a favor? -Weiss

What do you need? I'll be flying to Atlas today but I'm sure I'll be able to handle it before I leave -Ruby

We are leaving everything besides our weapons. Could you possibly get us some clothes and road bags? -Weiss

I'll handle it. I'll let you know when I'm in Atlas. I'll be hiding but the General should be able to drive you from the manor to my ship. -Ruby

Thank you for everything Ruby. I'll send the information you need to your scroll -Weiss

Of course, you're family Weiss. -Ruby

After setting up an account for Whitley under Ghost Rose she printed out a card and purchased him a scroll under the name. She went out and bought two road bags and additional clothes for both Weiss and Whitley. It was the least she could do for her friends. Smuggling them out was just part of her job.

○○○○

“Ruby?” Winter asked after calling. Ruby was driving to Atlas and it would be a day and a half at least. She'd be pulling an all nighter.

“Hello Winter. How are you doing?” She didn't have to focus too much as driving came easy to her.

“If he is working with Weiss it means he changed doesn't it?” Winter asked.

“Weiss has hinted at such. I don't think she'd ask this of me unless she was certain she could trust him.”

“Do you think I have a chance?”

“I got him a scroll when I land I can forward you his number. He was given the field name of Ghost Rose. He doesn't know it yet. I think I'll be heading towards Patch afterwards. My father didn't take my engagement too well. Or if I can avoid it I'll go to Vacuo first.”

“Congratulations. I think I would like that. He must've changed his mindset if he is working towards being a Huntsman he used to hate the idea of it.”

“I will be working on training him. I still have to get to Vacuo but after I get through Atlas I'll be taking regular breaks. You know I don't like driving straight through somewhere. Hopefully I can get some rest once there.”

“I don't know how I feel about this new information. I think I'm scared Ruby.”

“It is okay to be scared, Winter. It is all about how you handle it. It is a risk but isn't that what we do? We take risks. It's part of our job.”

“That is true. Thank you Ruby.”

“Of course, Winter. You are family just like your sister and the General. I'm sure Whitley will become family too it's only a matter of time.”

○○○○

“What is it you have there, Moss?” the blacksmith asked Ozpin. He had just finished his work.

“Might be a bit extreme but you can never be too safe,” Ozpin said showing his staff and armor. He had gone for a full set of armor. Greaves, Vambraces, and a chest piece. He thought about a helmet but decided against it. It was all done in leather as not to hinder his movement but it would protect him.

“Some fine work. Where you off to now?” The blacksmith saw that it was studded armor. The man was covered. The chest piece over laid his vest, the vambraces overlaying the sleeves, and the graves over laying his cargo pants but still leaving room for him to access the pockets. It even attached to his boots keeping it steady. He smiled when he saw the staff also turned into a blade. Huntsman and their versatile weapons. He doubted they could do a plain weapon if they wanted.

“Mistral I suppose. Have some friends there and business to oversee. Thank you for the use of your forge.” Ozpin smiled feeling the comfort of armor. He hasn't used armor in a long time and only a few used armor nowadays. His armor bordered on red to match his colors he now supported. He didn't say goodbye as he left town. He had his road bag that was supported by belts and armor he wore. He had a pocket full of dust that he might use. He didn't tell anyone his staff and sword also had a gun aspect and his cane within it. Some of the aspects in the school depended on his cane and the engravening of it. He was also attached to it. The cane was forged out of Ozma’s staff.

He would enjoy the walk even if it took him months. It would be good practice to take the aspect of a Huntsman again and to help him clear his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travelling, training, and Winter/Whitley figuring things out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for the update. I have no excuse other than I didn't feel like getting around to it. I have to read and edit the chapters before I post them and it takes time.

“What is your report, Arthur?” Salem asked him.

“A new company has started up called Rose. It's so secure I doubt all of Atlas's scientists together could get into it. They protect the identity of several Huntsmen and Huntresses out in the field and there is no cracking to it. I hate to say it but they are inaccessible. On a side note I see nothing to suggest that they are part of his possy. Ozpin is dead.”

○○○○

“Finally!” Ruby said as she landed in Atlas. It was a hidden hanger. She messaged the General before setting up to sleep for the night. She wouldn't be leaving until the morning and nothing would stop her from sleeping that night. it would be a two day trip to get past Mistral for a place to land and she could rest.

○○○○

“It's time,” Weiss whispered. Whitley nodded as he gathered his weapon and placed it on his back where it was easiest for it to store. They carefully and silently followed Klein to the first floor library. They went through a secret tunnel that let out far away from the manor. They saw a car waiting for them and were surprised when Winter stepped out of the driver's seat.

“I’ll be driving you to where Ruby is. I'll stay until you leave in the morning. She hasn't slept in two days so I think she earned the rest. It is good to see you both,” Winter said. she pulled them both into a hug startling Whitley who didn't expect such from his eldest sister.

“I thought James would be driving us,” Weiss said.

“That was the plan but father called for a meeting and he decided it would be the best to provide a distraction so you could leave unnoticed.” Winter opened the car door ushering them in so they could leave.

“May I ask who James is and how did you know we were here?” Whitley asked.

“James Ironwood, the General. You aren't the only ones Klein has smuggled out of the manor. I took the same path years ago when I joined the military. Father didn't exactly agree with my choice,” Winter said. She started driving towards the hidden hangar where Ruby was.

“You've changed,” Whitley said observing his eldest sister.

“So have you. Ruby is a great friend and insists that we're family. I think you'll have fun training with her. Just don't expect her to go easy on you.”

“But isn't she just a small thing? She's younger than me.” Whitley was surprised by his eldest sister. It seemed as if the day was full of surprises. He never expected he'd be sneaking out of the manor. He never expected to become close with his sister. It was never his goal to be a Huntsman. Here he was now doing all of that. He was tired of the abuse he was dealt by his father's hand and their mother was in a state of depression they doubted she'd ever get out. He would finally escape his father and put him in the ground. The Schnee name didn't mean anything good now and it was their job to change it.

“Ruby has extensive training under the General and the headmaster of Beacon. She can be fully considered a Huntress and is a terrifying opponent in her own right. She is also the one who can help you train with grandfather's sword. She has extensive weapon training.”

○○○○

“What do you want, Jimmy?” Qrow asked answering his scroll. He sat down against the tree. Tai and him were working on building the barn. They were also building a bunkhouse of sorts because they weren't prepared for three additional people to move in. Jaune, Nora, and Ren took up space they didn't really have available. The kids were talented, he'd give them that. Oz had also insisted on bringing them into the loop to the headmaster's version. Qrow thought too many people knew. They were told that they kept some things secret still and it made for an easier conversation. After Yang, Tai, and him explained everything and why they kept parts secret. Some of it was just his personal past and wasn't theirs to share. Those with the maiden memories knew as it was. Pyrrha was spending time with her mother but wanted to head out there.

“Two very insistent Schnees have asked that I upgrade my robot parts. Apparently they are no longer considered synthetics. But they are cybernetics. Winter can take over for me but I need a place to recover and Weiss was determined that being there was the best place.” James gave a sigh. If it wasn't for Weiss he wouldn't even be considering this. He did need a new upgrade though. He could hardly function with what he had. He was thankful it was only one side of his body because while he was thankful to be alive he was even more thankful for the woman who warmed his heart.

“First of all we never got along Jimmy. Secondly this isn't my house,” Qrow said.

“Hun, who is it?” James could hear Taiyang from the background and muffled his laugh. That was a new development for sure.

“Qrow, I know I'll regret this but I can do a few favors for you. Weiss is insisting on me staying there. She has deemed it safe and peaceful.”

“Fine, let me ask.” Qrow muffled the scroll. “Tai, Jimmy wants to stay here when he recovers after getting upgrades.”

“Oh, yes let him!” Yang said hanging off Qrow's back.

“I was asking your father,” Qrow complained.

“I don't see the issue at all. I say let him stay,” Tai said.

“Aren't we worried about running out of space?” Nora asked. The three of the team crowded the house.

“We are building an addition which everyone can help out with. We also need to prepare for the cold months,” Tai said looking at one of his daughters. He was a mother hen and Nora, Jaune, and Ren had become part of his family. He was sure before he knew it he'd be housing all of Ozpin's Circle but it didn't matter to him.

“Aw Yeah!” Yang said loudly.

“I have been overruled and you're welcome to stay, Jimmy,” Qrow said woefully through his scroll.

“Thank you Qrow and tell your husband the same.”

“We're not married,” Qrow said. James laughed knowing as such and hung up. It was interesting that was for sure.

○○○○

“Mornin' is it time to leave?” Ruby asked seeing the others. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. 

“Ruby your ship is… odd,” Weiss said. The outside looked pretty normal but the inside wasn't.

“Thank you. I designed it myself. It was my condition for taking summer missions and becoming the General’s left hand. You have half fighter ship, personal area here for living, and the cargo hold down below. It was made to look normal on the outside. If it wasn't I wouldn't be good at my job,” Ruby said.

“How have you been?” Weiss asked her team leader.

“Been doing well. Also Ghost Rose. Here is your scroll and credit card. When asked your name to stay under the radar you are to use the name Ghost Rose. The Rose company doesn't allow field workers to have their identities compromised. Welcome to the family, Whitley,” Ruby said handing him a scroll and card. 

“Uh, thank you, Ruby,” Whitley said surprised.

“Bathroom is there, kitchen there. Weiss don't burn down my kitchen. Your road bags include a few changes of clothes for the both of you,” Ruby said pointing to where the items were. It was a simple bathroom and kitchen. Just enough for the necessities. The only other part of the living area was the living room which had a couch, a small table, and a television. It was also the space she would place her sleeping roll when she would rest for the night.

“You better take care of them, Ruby,” Winter half threatened.

“Of course Winter. Keep in contact,” Ruby said hugging the woman.

“Don't think I'd let you leave without me giving you a goodbye. You're not around often Rose and you are carrying someone very important to me,” The General said. Weiss had already put down her weapon but if she hadn't she would’ve dropped it in her rush to hug James.

“James,” Weiss said in relief. Whitley has decided he was going to be confused.

“I wasn't going to let you leave without a goodbye, snowflake. I contacted Qrow and I'll be resting in Patch to recover from my synthetics when I go in,” James told her. He had wrapped his arms around Weiss tightly.

“Thank you. I love you, my love,” Weiss said. James gave a smile.

“Anything for you. Now you need to be leaving. Don't want to see what happens when your father finds out. Rose, you got everything?” James asked turning from the woman into his arms to his left hand.

“Yes, Sir. All loaded and I'll be making my way to my next destination.” Weiss had never seen Ruby so coordinated or so proper before.

“Good, watch out for these two. You won't like it if I hear harm has come to Weiss and I don't want to deal with a mopey Winter,” he said.

“Sir!” Winter said appalled. Both Ruby and him gave her a look. She sighed knowing they were right.

“I guess we will be going again. Keep in contact the both of you. Also I have yet to mention that Oz is back. He is staying low for now. Now you two, into the ship. It will be a three day flight before I'm comfortable enough to rest and you mister will be going through a hard training regiment until I deem you capable to stand on your own.”

“Yes ma'am,” Whitley said scared of her slightly. The others laughed feeling bad for him. If only he knew what she had gone through to get where she was now.

“Stay safe and I'll keep them safe.” She hugged Winter before shaking hands with Ironwood.

○○○○

“What was all of that about?” Whitley asked. Him and Weiss were sitting up top where Ruby was flying them.

“Let me make a phone call and I'll see what I can tell you,” Ruby said. Whitley nodded.

“My lovely rose?” Ozpin asked answering his scroll.

“Hello my wizard. I'm leaving Atlas now.” Ruby had a smile on her face.

“Thank you for telling me. Although I'm assuming there is more to this call. Not that I'm not happy to hear your voice but you usually wait for me to call.”

“I know, I’m sorry. We got a new rose and I want to know what you want me to inform him of.”

“New rose?” Ozpin asked curious to who the person might be.

“Whitley Schnee named Ghost Rose,” Ruby explained.

“I see, if you can trust him you can fill him in. I'll leave it to you whether you tell him the headmaster's version or the full version.” Ozpin wasn't sure about the boy but they wouldn't be here if they weren't.

“Thank you, my wizard. It sounds like I've caught you at a bad time.” Ruby could hear the sounds of fighting in the background.

“No worries, it is what earpieces are for and it's just a few Alphas I suppose I'll call you back later. Be safe on your drive. I love you, my lovely rose. Also please tell White Rose about your engagement I don't want to deal with anymore of your family members yelling at me. Your father was bad enough.”

“I will, I promise. I love you and stay safe,” Ruby said. She smiled as they hung up.

“Engagement?” Weiss asked.

“Yeah, Oz and I got engaged. Whitley we'll give you the Headmaster's version. I prefer to keep the full version to a very select few.”

“Okay so please tell me what's going on.” Whitley was tired of being confused.

Weiss filled him on with Ruby helping to clarify points as Ruby worked close with Ozpin. Weiss mentioned how James and her were courting. Whitley was told who else knew what.

“I have an incoming call,” Ruby said answering her scroll once the others quieted.

“Ruby, can you pick me up, please? I already got the go from the General. He says you should be here within a few hours by his estimate,” Pyrrha said.

“Can do even if it means dealing with her. What's wrong Pyrrha, you sound upset,” Ruby said hearing the tone in her friend's voice.

“They found me. I managed to get away but they, they killed her, they killed my mom. Nowhere is safe anymore. There isn't enough room for me to fight as Fall here either. I need to get away,” Pyrrha said. Her voice was desperate.

“I'll be there. I promise, hold out until I am. You'll be safe and we'll get you out of there,” Ruby said. Her heart broke hearing the cries from Pyrrha.

“I have a road bag ready too. The General said that's what I would need. I can't thank you enough for this, Ruby.”

“Don't thank me for this. This is what you need and I understand. I'll let you know when I'm there,” Ruby told her. They didn't hang up but she knew that was the end of the conversation. They'd most likely stay on the line until Pyrrha was with them.

“Who is her?” Whitley asked.

“The woman I was talking to is Pyrrha Nikos field name Fall Rose. As to the woman I don't want to deal with she is in charge of the Argus branch and a bit out of whack. Caroline Cordovin is a woman with an ego that cannot be tamed and is easily antagonized for no reason at all. The General has told me it was to keep her out of their hair. Doesn't mean I like it but I would and will do everything for my family. I'm not the only one who hates the woman. If I can I avoid her. Thankfully my ship has immunity meaning no one can touch me or mess with my system.”

“But what about you smuggling? They can't just check for that?” Weiss asked.

“Of course they can't. Plus who says I'm smuggling. I have proof of purchase for the eight crates of dust in my cargo hold and I didn't kidnap you did I?” Ruby asked them.

“No you didn't. Weiss can you help me record me speech for the press release?” Whitley asked.

“I don't think I've been told this story,” Ruby said.

“It's to destroy my father. As I've been told you can have it released to the press in Atlas without issue,” Whitley said.

“Yes of course, anything you need.”

○○○○  
[Time skip]

“You're getting good, Ghost. Keep up the work. Ruby when will we be in Patch. You said your father was unhappy about your engagement?” Pyrrha asked. All three of them had been training Whitley. He had finally unlocked his semblance and Weiss was helping him with that extensively. Ruby and Pyrrha were helping him wield his weapon and train against something other than Grimm. The boy had come across plenty of Grimm though too and has done well taking them out.

“Over protective fathers if he hasn't told the other one I'll kick his butt. From what I've been told the rest of your team is home too. If you don't come with me to Vacuo which I was planning on going to alone you are free to stay there. Apparently they expanded to make room for a dozen more people or so. They're crazy.”

“How is it going to handle for the winter it's already into the colder months and don't you live in the middle of nowhere?”

“It's handled trust me. Between everyone there you won't have to worry.”

“I say we stop in Vacuo it will only be a few days there isn't it?”

“An extra day to get there a two day to clean up the CCT and half day back.”

“I think we'll come with if you don't mind,” Pyrrha said putting her weapon away as she made herself comfortable on the ship again. They were taking off and Whitley was doing well.

“As long as you can agree to wearing masks and use your field names. There is a reason you have them and I don't want to alert anyone to our location.”

“Do you have masks for all of us?” Whitley asked.

“Yup, I have eleven. They're in my bag. Pyrrha you can wear either the dark red, red, or yellow one. Weiss you and Whitley can decide between the white and blue one. I suggest you take white as your name is White Rose. Blue would work for Ghost. I'll be wearing my Crescent moon mask. I use Crescent Rose as my field name.”

“I'll take the dark red one. My field name is Fall Rose,” Pyrrha said with a calm smile. She pulled out the masks at Ruby's direction.

“I'll take the blue one. Reminder I'm Ghost Rose and Weiss is White Rose,” Whitley said. He grabbed the blue one and handed the white one to his sister.

“Make sure we use our field names even calling the others by such. We can't risk someone finding out. Pyrrha, I suggest a change of clothes as you are very recognizable.”

“Got it, Alumma has a different fighting style and was very insistent. Amber too,” Pyrrha said.

“Are they like voices in your head? Oz explained every new life that's how it starts before they merge,” Ruby asked.

“In the past none of the maidens had that but I'm the exception. I don't mind. Since merging our auras me and Amber are the same. With the moving of her magic Alumma had made an appearance. She also said it feels stronger now.”

“I just realized something, Weiss, Whitley, and Winter Schnee. You all have the same initials. If we are doing a group text maybe it would be best to put your first name or find a way to abbreviate it without confusion,” Ruby said. Weiss and Whitley shared a look.

“Maybe the first two letters of our name. Unless someone else in the group has a name starting with the letter w,” Whitley suggested.

“WES, WHS, WIS, I think it would work. Or maybe just the first two. Who should text Winter?” Weiss asked.

“I'll do so,” Whitley said. Ruby hid a secret smile.

○○○○

Hey Winter, Weiss, I, Pyrrha, and Ruby are doing a field mission. I'm a bit excited even if it turns out to be boring. We figured to take care of Vacuo's CCT before we head back to Patch. We were talking and initialling our text would be confusing as Ruby just realized we all have the same initials. Weiss suggested the first two letters of our first name followed by the letter s for our last name. WIS for you, WES for Weiss, and WHS for me. How are you? I miss you and I didn't expect to. It's strange when I lived at the manor at least I always knew where you were now we are kingdoms apart. -Whitley

You'll be wearing masks and using field names correct? Tell Weiss to remove her hair piece and let her hair flow. She'll be less recognizable that way. Stay safe or I'll have to fly all the way out there and as I'm in charge of the school and the military at this moment I don't have the luxury to do so. You are both intelligent and I'll make sure to remember that. As to how I've been doing, I've been busy. Running a kingdom isn't easy but I've been preparing for it for a long time now. It is leaving me tired but I am still taking care of myself. People aren't too happy to be under my command but I have dealt with them. I miss you too, Whitley. -Winter

I'm sorry if you're busy I didn't mean to interrupt anything. -WHS

You haven't, I promise. I always have time for you. How have you been? -WIS

Pyrrha and Ruby have determined that I'm proficient in my weapon. Weiss is still pushing my semblance training and I have a feeling she won't ever let up. I think Ruby and Pyrrha are planning something. The girls are terrifying. I am enjoying myself despite how crazy it was to begin with. They have become part of my family and I know they'll always have my back. Ruby is violent when she even thinks I might miss a meal. I rather not risk her wrath. She is a spitfire. I am loving it here on the road. It's refreshing. Although I wasn't mentally prepared going up against the Grimm for the first time. Seeing the replicas in the manor are completely different. -WHS

I'm happy to hear that you're doing well and you've made friends. -WIS

Hey, Winter how come I've never heard you talk about someone in a romantic sense? All the girls are crazy over their loves and Qrow and Tai are just as bad when Ruby does call. I can't tell if they're together or if they are just that close of friends. -WHS

I'm too busy for relationships -WIS

If the general can court Weiss you're not too busy for a relationship. -WHS

I'm cursing your brilliance. You're too observant and that isn't a compliment right now. Someone has been holding my heart for a long time and anyone else doesn't pale in comparison to them. -WIS

Do I know this person? -WHS

Yes. Can we just leave it here? -WIS

I'll figure it out one day. I need to get going it's dinner time and Pyrrha is cooking which means we'll actually have decent food. Weiss and I are banned from the kitchen and Ruby is an average cook. -WHS

Be safe and talk to you later. -WIS

Be safe and talk to you later -WHS

○○○○

“What's wrong, Winter?” Ruby asked answering the call from her. The others were asleep.

“Are the others asleep? I rather keep this conversation private. It’s about him,” Winter said nervously. She was trying hard not to chew on her lip. She was surprised by Whitley today and she wasn't prepared for it one bit.

“Yeah, they've been for hours now. I'm always here to listen.”

“Whitley asked why I've never talked about anyone in a romantic sense,” Winter started off.

“And you tried avoiding the conversation but he didn't let you? You Schnees are determined and I have yet to decide if it's a good or bad thing.”

“How am I supposed to tell him that I've been crushing on him since he was fifteen. That would be a great conversation. Hey Whitley, you see I've never been able to have a relationship as I've been in love with you since you were fifteen but dad corrupted you and I know you'd never look at me. I'm sure you're disgusted by me. Sorry that I'm such a massive failure. Yeah that would go over well.”

“Why don't you just tell him that? Winter, you've been in love with him for three years at least now. I know you it's been longer than what you admit. You should tell him. You are holding yourself back. It could work out, believe me.” Ruby let out a sigh. She wished the best for them but Winter was afraid and Ruby didn't know what to do.

“Okay, I admit it's been longer than three years. I haven't ever been able to look at anyone else or even consider anyone else for my entire life. I was always afraid father would marry me off for the sake of his name. Why do you make it sound so easy? I am scared of his reaction. At least right now we are on speaking terms. I don't want to lose that. He wouldn't even speak to me when we were younger.” Winter was trying to hold back her tears. She really was pathetic. She has been crushing on her brother since she could remember. She hadn't even considered him attractive until he was fifteen and then she felt like a pervert. Now her brother was an adult and had grown to be a handsome man.

“Winter, listen to me. You need to think about this carefully. If you don't tell him you might see him marry some man or woman. Can you honestly tell me you could handle that? Could you handle seeing him with another? Also if my suspicions are correct you could have exact copies of your aura. Do you know how rare that is? Ozpin and I are close but I think it's easier since I can pull upon auras whenever. On this planet there is maybe twenty people who have exact copies and maybe two or three of them would find their pair. Six or seven of them might actually be Huntsmen. Everyone has an aura but if it isn't unlocked it is useless. If I'm correct you would never be able to be happy with someone else. There is also a chance Whitley feels the same way. This isn't just about you. This is about the _both_ of you.”

“I don't think I could stand seeing him with someone else but I don't want to risk losing him. I'll think about it, okay?”

“That's all I ask for, Winter. For your sanity.”

○○○○

Whitley knew he should be sleeping, he also knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping on a conversation that Ruby and Winter wanted to be private. Hearing his name he couldn't resist. He had sat underneath the ladder and listened in. He could hear the distress in Winter's voice. He had never heard her sound so broken. He would have to think about what he heard and he couldn't say anything until Winter decided to tell him. He'd have to think about his feelings toward Winter. Him and Weiss were close now and he loved her as his sister. They were close in age and he had never tried bonding with his sisters. Could he see Winter more than a sister? Did he love her more than a platonic way? He didn't know her very well but he always jumped at every opportunity to message her and hear from her. He had been missing her and worrying how she has been. He knew she could handle herself but it didn't change it. Thinking about it he could see himself with Winter both romantically and physically but he wasn't ready to accept that.

○○○○

“Ghost, what's wrong you've been out of it for a few days now,” Pyrrha asked. They were sitting outside of the inn they were staying at in Vacuo and both were keeping a close eye on their wallets. It was part of Ruby’s rule.

“I found out someone likes me but I shouldn't know as I was eavesdropping on a conversation I shouldn't have heard. I don't know how I feel. On one end I think I like them back. On the other it isn't someone I'd ever expected and it's morally wrong,” Whitley rested his head in his hands.

“May I ask who it is?” Pyrrha had noticed he was off but she never expected it being a romantic issue.

“Alabaster,” Whitley whispered and Pyrrha doubted she would've heard him if she wasn't actively listening.

“Do you care about them?” She saw Whitley nod. “Can you see them with anyone else other yourself for that matter?” She got a no at that. “Then you should tell them how you feel. Just be honest. It's the way to go. It's how I got together with my significant other. I bet they are just as uncertain how to go from here as you are. Love isn't an easy emotion to identify but it's strong and once you have it don't let go.”

“Thank you, Fall. I think we should head in, Crescent won't be happy if we miss a meal,” Whitley said giving her a hug. They both ordered food before heading up to their room. The four of them were sharing. They didn't want to risk revealing their identities.

○○○○

Are you busy? -Whitley

Never too busy for you. -Winter

I overheard you and Ruby talking a week ago. I know it was a private conversation but I was curious hearing my name. I've been thinking about it. I don't think I could stand to see you with anyone else in a romantic sense. We're both adults and my feelings for you aren't the same as I feel for Weiss. I see us kissing, hand holding, me taking you out for dates, I see lots of things. I don't think I can imagine being with anyone else in a romantic or sexual sense. -WHS

Whitley put his scroll down not prepared for her response. He would look once he got a message but until then he wouldn't stare at it. He did fear rejection despite how unlikely it would be. Talking to Pyrrha helped.

Winter was concerned about Whitley when he asked if she had time but that wasn't what she expected out of all the things he was thinking about or even wanted to talk about. He must've been thinking about it since he overheard. She felt like a failure. He did say that he felt the same way, didn't he?

Just to clarify is this your way asking me if I wish to pursue a romantic relationship with you? Because if not you've been mean to me in the past but this would be a new extreme. Playing with someone's emotions isn't cool -WIS 

Winter Schnee would you go out with me? Would you pursue a romantic relationship with me? Would you stand by me against all odds when we get ridiculed for our immoral relationship as many see it? Are you willing to pursue a relationship that one day may become more? May one day include marriage? -Whitley

Yes. You won't have to stand alone Whitley. I will stand by you. -Winter 

Winter would never admit she was crying. She couldn't tell what emotion it was from as she had so many but she was happy.

“Winter? Are you there?” Whitley asked. He wanted to hear her voice so he called her. His heart was bursting with feelings and he wondered if this was what Pyrrha was talking about.

“I love you,” Winter whispered. Her voice was hoarse from crying.

“I love you. Are you okay? You sound like you've been crying,” Whitley asked. He didn't want to be the reason she was crying. It also took him several moments before he responded wanting to make sure he meant the words. He couldn't mess with her feelings.

“I am more than okay. I don't know why I'm crying. I'm sorry I was supposed to be the strong one.”

“You don't have to be. Not with me.” Whitley was laying in his bed roll staring at the ceiling with a smile. It felt like this was how it was supposed to be. He was glad he was on the ship heading to Patch. Ruby insisted flying at night for the most part not that it made sense to him.

“Thank you. It may be too early to ask but would you ever want a family one day?” Winter asked nervously.

“I'll get back to you on that. Would it even be possible?”

“Ruby explained it to me. Because of our aura it makes us superhuman and it would protect any children we would have from birth defects.” Winter stared at the ceiling above her bed. She was happy in a way she had never been. It felt right and she had long ago knew it was impossible for anything else for her.

“I'll think about it. Although I would like to see little ones one day maybe. Do you think it will always be like this? Just so simple and easy?”

“I think so. It feels natural and there has never been another option for me.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family time on Patch and more planning

“RUBY ROSE!” They all heard the shout from Qrow as they landed on the back yard of the house.

“Someone is in trouble,” Whitley whispered to the others who heard it.

“Yes, father?” Ruby asked trying to put on a face of innocence.

“Why didn't tell me you were thinking of engagement and do you know how hard it will be to plan a wedding in the middle of all this? Add the fact that Oz has been keeping his location very secret and with your accounts no one can track him besides maybe you which we know full well you won't do,” Qrow said.

“Pyrrha!” Nora announced happily seeing her friend. Pyrrha looked different to her and not in a physical way.

“It was a bit of a surprise I promise you. No need to worry about a wedding yet. If you haven't noticed we are in a war. You took us dating well. Why do you have a problem with this?” Ruby asked.

“I just. You're my daughter and I finally can treat you as such. I didn't expect this.”

“It's okay, dad. I'm not going anywhere. Now what is it between you and dad? I've heard some things through the grape vine.”

“If you're asking if we are in a relationship the answer is no. I don't like men and neither does Qrow. We have decided on being fathers together though,” Tai said meeting with them.

“They have determined that we are all their children. I never expected dad to be such a mother hen,” Nora said excitedly.

Ruby rolled her eyes not exactly surprised. She grabbed her bags and made her way to her room to get settled. She would be home for a while now that she got all of her missions done. Or at least the ones she has been giving for the summer. The biggest thing with the CCT towers were going to the different kingdoms. Actually adding the defenses and cleaning it up only took a few days.

“Do you have room for all of us?” Whitley asked seeing the small house and the large amount of people. Counting who he saw outside he was at eight already. He didn't know the names of anyone really. At least no names he could put to faces.

“Don't worry about it, kiddo. We built a bunkhouse of sorts so we all have a place to sleep and not over crowd the main house,” Nora said way too happily.

“Weiss, help me. They're a lot of them,” Whitley said looking towards his sister.

“Nora, leave the poor boy alone. Where are the others? Maybe introductions would be best as he has no idea who is who,” Pyrrha said.

“Who is the boy anyways?” Jaune asked.

“Why don't we all go inside for lunch. Weren't you supposed to be here weeks ago?” Qrow asked ushering them all into the house. Most of them groaned but made their way inside nonetheless.

“Yeah, sorry that's my fault. Wanted to make sure Whitley got enough training to keep up with us all and then went to Vacuo and spent a bit of time there. I've never been there before and they ask a lot less questions about four people wearing masks to hide their identity than Mistral did. Plus I got more masks!” Ruby said excitedly.

“How many more masks did you get? How many do you need?” Qrow asked his daughter.

“Some of them were gifts I'm going to give to people!” Ruby said defending herself. “I might've gotten eleven more,” She added.

“What!?” Qrow and Tai asked at the same time. Weiss and Pyrrha let out a small giggle. They knew how Ruby was. 

“What did you get?” Qrow asked with a sigh. They weren't prepared for her to have all twenty two masks on her person. Where did she even keep it?

“Okay, so I haven't given field names to everyone yet, that is if you want them. But I did get masks for everyone. For Pyrrha, I got you a red mask that has a tree with orange leaves. Jaune, I got you a yellow mask with a white sword over the right eye. Ren, a black mask with a pink rose. Nora, a white mask with a pink rose. Dad Qrow, you can have my dark red mask. Yang, you can have my plain yellow mask. Dad Tai, here is my gold mask for you. My white mask for you, Wiess. Whitley, the silver one is for you. That's everyone right?” Ruby asked. She handed the masks over. Tai, Qrow, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Yang, Weiss, and Whitley. She also had ones for Winter, The general, and Oz for now. She still had backups in case anything happened.

“That is only nine of twenty-two masks what are you going to do with the other thirteen?” Jaune asked.

“Well, the blue one will go to Winter. Black will go to Blake. I have a special one of Oz. Have one for the general. Two for myself.”

“That is fifteen,” Jaune said.

“Oh look he counts,” Weiss said. The other let out a small laugh.

“Orange, white with green rose, dark blue, blue with red rose, black with multicolored rose petals, green, and light grey. Those can be used as extras. Does that add to your twenty two?” Ruby asked.

“Yeah.”

“Wait do we get cool code names to go with our masks?!” Nora asked excitedly.

“I'll be back,” Ruby said. She used her semblance to rush away to get her bag. She wasn't prepared to make them their cards when she should've been.

“How does she do that?” Jaune asked.

“You mean her semblance?” Whitley asked.

“No being over prepared and underprepared at the same time. These are pretty cool masks. How are we supposed to eat or drink anything since they cover our entire face though?” Jaune asked picking his up.

“You eat in your room or away from people,” Pyrrha said.

“Time for you all to get super awesome names now!” Ruby said. She was holding her scroll in tablet form and had her card machine for those few who knew what it was. 

“So what are your super awesome names? I'm assuming you have some?” Jaune asked.

“Well, I'm Fall Rose, Weiss is White Rose, Yang is Yellow Rose, Whitley is Ghost Rose, and Ruby is Crescent Rose and Red Rose,” Pyrrha said.

“I'm Inky Rose and Oz is Moss Rose,” Qrow added.

“Winter is Alabaster Rose, and Blake is Black Rose. I think that's everyone.”

“How do you keep them all straight?” Ren asked.

“Well it's like our names but we only need to use them out in the field. Nicknames kinda. I started the Rose Organization to keep the identities of Huntsman and Huntresses secret if they wish. Being a Huntsman or Huntress isn't an easy job and there are people out there. I mean Weiss, Whitley, and Pyrrha are all well known. It makes it easier for certain missions to not have that.”

“So what names are we going to get?” Ren asked.

“Well, Dad Tai can be Gold Rose. I mean it is the point of the company to have the same last name correct? Jaune can be Canary Rose.” Ruby just nodded. She put the name down and moved everything to a new card and changed the name of his scroll.

“Your current account and card will still work it will just all be through this account instead. I suggest you use it, dad. Can never be safe enough.” Ruby handed over the newly made card with Gold Rose listed on it. It only took her a few minutes.

“I'll be Cherry Rose and Ren can be Orchid Rose. That way we can match,” Nora said excitedly.

“I wouldn't mind the name,” Ren said agreeing with his girlfriend.

“That's everyone right?” Ruby asked. She handed both the cards over to their now proper owners. She might've siphoned a bit of money from a few accounts and placed it in theirs so they had more money than previously. 

“Oh and there is this cool app, let me show you,” Yang said grabbing their scrolls to download the app for them.

“What about the general doesn't he get a cool name?” Jaune asked.

“James is a public figure and doesn't do field missions. If he wishes I'm sure Ruby could set him up an account,” Weiss said.

“Speaking of the general,” Tai said hearing the sound of an airship. Weiss looked around confused. Tai just stood up to go meet with the man Qrow following and all the children following both of them like ducks.

“Jimmy,” Qrow greeted the general. The airship flew off once James had his bags with him. “Does that mean I'm stuck looking at you,” Qrow asked with a groan. He got punched by Yang. “Not cool, you pack a violent punch.”

“James,” Weiss said going up to him to hug him. She was careful about his right side which he must've finally gotten replaced.

“Weiss, I see Rose protected you. Good to know she can do her job,” James said. He dropped his bags to hug Weiss back.

“I'll get the bags just point me to the room,” Whitley said grabbing the bags. None of them didn't really know who he was besides his name being Whitley and his field name was Ghost Rose.

“You don't have to do that,” James said looking towards him.

“It's fine sir. I still have to thank you for helping me and my sister get out of Atlas and taking care of Winter for all this time. Plus, you make my sister happy and this is a place for you to get better before going back to work,” Whitley said. “Uh, Dad Tai?” Whitley asked uncertainty towards Taiyang.

“I'll show you the room, kiddo,” Tai said. It was the one room on the first floor.

“Wait, that's your brother?” Ren asked confused.

“Yeah, and he is the heir to the Schnee dust company. Although it doesn't have a good name right now. We are still in the process of getting our father out of the seat of the company. I'm sure you saw the interview Whitley gave. Ruby promised that it would be over the world not just Atlas,” Weiss said.

“I mean we saw parts of it but I never thought,” Nora said distractedly. “He acts nothing like you said your brother did.”

○○○○

Patch is weird. They are loving. -Whitley

Ruby got it from somewhere. I'm assuming you're talking about two teams and their dads? -Winter

Dad Tai and dad Qrow are terrifying and overprotective. They've made it clear I'm family to the point I get ignored if I try to address them any other way. I thought Pyrrha was scary but she has nothing on Nora. That woman will give me nightmares. Jaune claims having seven sisters isn't enough for him. We're all family and no one lets me get away with any less. It's strange. -WHS

I'm sure after how we grew up. They are a bit strange and it takes time to get used to. Weiss had issues to begin with at Beacon and as you know Ruby is terrifying on the best of days. How have you been? -WIS

I've been doing well. Everyone trains at least when we aren't working to be prepared for the winter. The barn is repaired along with a goat and out the back door you can access the bunkhouse which was built for the sudden amount of us. The house doesn't seem to even be able to fit six let alone eleven and since they expect increases we are making it prepared to fit twenty. Dad Qrow and Ruby killed a few animals for meat and we've been working on canning fruits and vegetables. At least we never seem to run out of hot water and despite the cold outside the buildings are warm. -WHS

I’m glad to hear it. You're getting along with everyone? -WIS

I am. I never expected such a big place let alone to feel welcome among them all. Eleven people counting myself and I'm only older than Ruby. Thankfully I'm taller than her, Nora, and Weiss. Everyone else is so tall and it's annoying. How have you been? -WHS

I've been doing well. Been busy and rarely have down time. Your messages are always a welcomed relief. Allows me to get a break and alone time. I have so many meetings along with keeping the borders closed. I miss you and I wish I could be there instead or you here. I just want to finally hold you in my arms. I haven't been able to since you left. -WIS

When we meet again I'll make sure to make it up to you. Also I have come to a decision on family. I want to have one and they won't be raised like we were. They'll be loved and know their extended family including dad Tai and dad Qrow, aunts Nora, Pyrrha, Yang, Weiss, and Ruby, and uncles Ren, Jaune, Ozpin, and James. Apparently there is another member of the family I have yet to meet or two. Yang has mentioned her mother Raven and they all talk about Blake Belladonna who is Yang's girlfriend and last member of team RWBY. They will have a large family and no matter where we are in the world I want to find time for them all. -WHS

I think I would like that. I admit I had wanted a family too but I was scared of your reaction of such information. -WIS

I love you and nothing can change that now. You can talk to me about anything and I promise not to tell. -WHS

I love you. -WIS

○○○○

“Hey,” Ruby said answering her scroll. Oz had called her and she was happy to hear his voice.

“Hey, you in Patch now?” Ozpin asked. It was just another long day of walking towards Mistral.

“Yeah, we landed yesterday. We have a full house and Nora is as loud as ever. The general is here too. I can already see him planning out the things he wants me to do. Did you get my update about the others?” Ruby had sent Ozpin a list of the new Roses and who was who.

“Yeah, we're getting to be a pretty full group now. Don't let James tell you what to do too much. Why is he in Patch? I thought he'd be busy keeping Atlas's borders closed and there.” Ozpin let his feet guide him. He was between towns and his lien was high along with the dust.

“He got new synthetics. Something about stubborn Schnees convinced him. He had been flown out here to recover. Isn't it ironic the border is closed and I've smuggled two people out and the General left too. How are you?” Ruby asked.

“Am I to assume Miss Schnee talked him into going out to patch to recover? I'm okay. It's been a long walk and I still have a lot of road to still cover. Getting used to being a Huntsmen again is difficult but after all this time I have no issues left with it. I miss my white hair though. I have to keep it blonde. Maybe I'll change it to be green.”

“Is it because of your aura and curse that you can change your features?”

“Yeah, been going blonde like Ms Xiao Long. How have you been doing, my lovely rose?”

“I've been okay. It's entertaining seeing everyone's reactions to Whitley. They mess around with him like he's one of us and then suddenly they remember he is the heir to the Schnee dust company and back off. It's amusing and I think he feels the same. The rest from flying is nice. I've been gone for too long it feels. Weiss and Winter both convinced the general to get synthetics and Weiss somehow convinced him to stay in Patch. It's amusing when him and Qrow go at it. I think they enjoy antagonizing each other. We've been training or plan on training. I can't wait to put Yang up against the general.” Ruby let out a laugh thinking of their reaction.

“Yang has synthetics correct?”

“Yeah, and she has really grown into her new arm so to speak. I think she could help the general get used to it. Weiss is good for him too. She keeps him in a good mood and he actually seems happy here.”

“Are you ever going to use his name?” Ozpin was curious as she has always referred to him as the general and not to him as James.

“I was working under him for months so I don't know. He seems ready to snap as I'm the only one who uses his title. Even Whitley is calling him James. At least those two get along,” Ruby said.

“I saw the interview that was sent in. How is Whitley doing with that? His father is getting ruined pretty badly between two accounts of kidnapping both of his children and keeping them locked up and the extensive abuse.”

“Whitley is doing well, he has really grown since being away from there. I'm helping him take over slowly and while he is determined to be a Huntsman now he will still keep the business up and running. I mean almost everyone uses Schnee dust. At least the name can mean something good again. Plus he got good with that weapon of his. From what I know it is a double bladed longsword and was his grandfather’s. How has traveling been?”

“Plenty of Grimm, weather has been decent. No bad nights although I have been careful about sleeping out in the open.”

○○○○

“Are you even allowed to sleep in here?” James asked as Weiss crawled into the bed next to him.

“If Jaune and Pyrrha can share a bed and Ren and Nora there is nothing to stop me from sharing with you. I dare them to try to get me to leave. Unless of course you want me to. I just miss you and now I can finally spend time with you.” Weiss curled up next to him and he pulled her closer. At least that answered her question.

“I am perfectly okay with you staying here and would be disappointed should you stay anywhere else. I love you, Weiss. I don't know what I ever did to deserve someone as wonderful as you.” He buried his head into her long white hair.

“I wasn't always so wonderful you know. I used to be a real bitch it a miracle I even made friends let alone them to consider me as family. I was nicknamed Ice Queen for a while there. You bring out the best in me though and I thank you for that. I love you.” She smiled taking a deep breath as her head was resting on his chest. He smelled like sandalwood, chocolate, peppermint, and a barely noticeable smell of oil that was calming. She knew he had to use oil to keep his mechanical parts working properly and it was relaxing.

“Many would argue you bring out the best of me so I suppose that we bring out the best in each other. I love you snowflake.”

○○○○  
[Time skip]

Ozpin looked around and wasn't sure where he was and he had no scroll signal. There was a train station but nothing else. There had to be something close if there was a train station. He found a dirt road where he dragged himself down looking for somewhere nearby. He was exhausted but couldn't sleep out in the open. He wanted shelter of some sort and the harsh rain only made him all the more determined to do so. He sighed in relief seeing a barn. It was late and hopefully no one would be angered by him sleeping in the barn to get out of the rain. He hadn't talked to Ruby in too long and the service here wasn't good. He'd try tomorrow by the train station as it had to connect to someone.

○○○○

“Ruby, what's wrong?” James asked. She had finally conceded to call him by his first name. It had become a competition and she had gotten in on the betting. She asked someone to split the profits of their winnings with her (Whitley) and she'd hold out that long. No one was happy when he won and even less so when he handed her half of the profits from the bet.

“Oz hasn't contacted me and it's been a week now,” Ruby said with a frown.

“Think something's wrong?” Weiss asked. Ruby just nodded.

“He is good about contacting me. I know with traveling on the road his scroll could've died and certain places have bad service. Can someone pull up a map of outside of Mistral? He would still be outside of the kingdom but he should be there within a week at least,” Ruby said. She smiled when Qrow placed a map in front of her. They all had come to see what was wrong and they saw her in planning mode.

“This area would be the most dead zone,” James said pointing to an area.

“There is nothing there?” Nora said looking around. They had enlarged the map thanks to the desk in their office which had become their place to plan. The house in Patch had become their headquarters of sorts but when summer comes she knew that her dads would expand downstairs to really make it a headquarters for real. The bunkhouse really was temporary.

“Look guys, a few farms and other shops,” Jaune said. He removed the landscape for the most part making the buildings more clear.

“Train station?” Ren asked. He pulled up the train tracks.

“So in the area he should be in by Ruby's estimates would be a farm or a train station he'd be at,” Weiss said.

“Maybe we should head out to Mistral to meet him there. I mean we have the towers covered but if Salem’s pawns claimed to hail from Haven there might something wrong there,” Yang said.

“What do you think, Ruby? He is your intended after all,” James said.

“Well, it is odd that he hasn't called. If he doesn't call by tomorrow I say head out to Mistral. If you would agree I want some here to stay as a headquarters. Aren't you working at Signal, dad Tai?” Ruby asked. They had become dad Tai and dad Qrow as confusing them had been a problem to start with.

“Tai, Myself, and James can stay here while you kids make it to Mistral. Will it be a field mission?” Qrow asked.

“Yes and no. If we are taking field missions yes but checking out the headmaster would be no. It would be a mix. It would also be a good time to work on a trail so if they are looking for us we haven't just fell off the face of the planet. Anyone else is welcome to stay back,” Ruby said. “I can't guarantee a back trip if you change your mind later.”

“I think I'll stay too, I rather stay out of public eye for a bit longer. Can we release a statement that says I'm staying out of the public view to continue training and preparation for my job as a heir seeing as I am expected to take over soon and I haven't had my lifetime to train,” Whitley said.

“That we can do. Work on your speech and I'll release it tomorrow around the globe. Anyone else?” Ruby asked.

“I think despite if we get a call I think you should head out there. There is something off there, We haven't heard anything in too long,” Qrow said.

“Then take today to pack and spend time with everyone. Ruby, can you fit everyone in your ship?” James asked.

“Yeah, it shouldn't be an issue but it might be a little cramped,” Ruby said. She made note of the area about where he should be. She wouldn't know when he'd call. “Everyone in agreement or any other suggestions?” Ruby asked.

“If we can only get Blake there with us,” Yang said thinking about her girlfriend.

“It will work out for the best, Yang. She'll return to us,” Weiss said resting her hand on Yang's shoulder.

“I hope so,” Yang whispered.

“Dad Tai! I want some of that jerky for our trip,” Nora said too cheerfully.

“How about we think of some stuff for the cargo hold,” Tai said. Nora smiled latching onto his arm. Everyone left the room someone taking their scroll back.

“Ruby, you can get a dust shipment at this location. I'll leave it in your hands how you access it,” James said handing her the location. Ruby smiled she had an idea.

“Thank you, James. Are you going to be okay without Weiss?” Ruby asked.

“I will and I will take time to help Whitley not only with his Huntsman training but learning his business.”

“Yo! Ash Man! Time for another fight! I hope you've improved!” Yang yelled through the house. She laughed at the groan James let out.

○○○○

Ruby had left to go take the dust pickup. She paid for it with the personal funds of Jacques Schnee. He would lose his business and more. She always did it quite gleefully using Red Rose as her company account when she purchased in bulk. 

“Anything else I can help you with, Ma'am?” The worker asked. Ruby had her plain red mask on.

“Thank you for the dust, I'm planning on a trip I will need extra supplies. Any idea where I can get some?” Ruby asked.

“Can you fit anything more in there with the crates of dust you have?” The worker asked in disbelief. He knew they had a weight limit.

“I can. Thanks for the help, sir.”

“Down the block and take two lefts and they can stock you up on food, water, and blankets at least.” Ruby smiled getting in her ship to fly over there. It was a direct connection to a warehouse. The whole area was unnamed warehouses.

“Miss, can I help you?” A woman asked when she landed.

“I have been told you can supply me with food, water, and blankets at least. I need to support about fifteen people for about a two month trip at least,” Ruby said. It was a stretch but she was a smuggler and she was supplying lots of people. If she got extra she could store it at home in Patch for extra resources. It isn't like anyone there didn't need things and she was paying for it at least. Not with her money but she made sure she would get proof of purchase.

“Can do, you have the space in this?” The woman asked looking at her ship.

“Yeah, you pack it and let me worry about flying it,” Ruby said. The woman didn't say anything more to pack the thing with several crates of food, water, blankets, and a crate that was a portable infirmary she had been told. “Can I get another of those infirmary crates or two? I have a client.”

“You heard the woman, two more of them.”

“But ma'am she will be overweight.”

“The woman said pack and she will worry about the weight.”

“Yes ma'am.” The ship was filled and they doubted it could fit more.

“Can you even fly it with that weight?” One of the workers asked.

“It is my ship despite what it looks like she can handle it. Thank you for the supplies,” Ruby said. After getting her proof of payments she took off. She would work her way home. They would be happy at her finds.

○○○○

“You are a violent girl,” James said sparing with Yang.

“Are you scared of me Ash Man?” Yang teased. James had gotten a field identity and his name was Ash Rose. Yang loved teasing him though. He was still general James Ironwood but at least now he could take breaks and missions without having to be the general for sometime.

“I can hold my own against you and your high tech cybernetic arm,” James said.

“You were the one to give it to me. Like you are allowed to speak half of your body is cybernetics. I need to make sure it can function right and handle a battle.” Yang and him were evenly matched because they had been training for a long time. They all had been training together to improve their skills. James improved them much and pushed them all harder than they had been in school. Even Whitley was on their level despite his no formal training.

“Looks like Ruby is home,” Nora announced.

“Can someone help me with all of this? Things need to be moved into the barn and we need to go through certain things to see what we want. I also got more dust!” Ruby announced quite happily.

“What did you get? I just told you the place of a dust warehouse.” James asked.

“Well, the dust warehouse helper told me of a place to get other supplies. I figured we'll have to stock the headquarters somehow,” Ruby said opening the back of her ship to the cargo area.

“Woah, how did you fit all of that?” Yang asked.

“I had people load it for me. They were worried about me being overweight but as long as they could fit it. So Medical supplies, food, blankets, and water. Don't forget the dust. We need to figure out what is staying here and what we're bringing with us on our trip.”

“How did you get all of this? How do we have the funds?” Nora asked.

“Well, a little help from Jacques Schnee and his personal banking account.” Ruby looked towards the two Schnees. “I hope that's okay.”

“It's not like it's our money. Unless it's connected to the company,” Whitley said.

“It's not. I track where the money from the company goes making sure he gets none of it. He doesn't realize how quickly he's spending his money between supporting his three children and paying for Rose headquarters.”

“You sure he's not going to notice?” Jaune asked. They had long ago stopped arguing with her and what was morally right or wrong. Could Ruby get away with it there was a chance she has done it. Add to the fact James taught her and asked her to on his orders sometimes.

“Nope, he won't. Now we need to go through this and get moving,” Ruby said pulling one of the large box crates out by its handles. They were made for two men to carry but she'd make do. “Those are the medical crates,” she said pointing to the three boxes. “Leave one in my ship or make sure everyone has a full medical kit in their road bag. Everyone needs to pack a road bag.”

“What are the others?” Jaune asked looking to the other crates. He was moving one of the medical crates.

“I already told you what they were. Dads, James, can you grab the crates of water? Leave one in there.” The men nodded one grabbing each side to move it to the barn for now and did that with three more crates of water. Opening them was just a giant jug of water in them. “We need to decide what to do with the food rations. But those are blankets and I doubt I need three crates of blankets for nine people.”

“How did you ask for so much?” Weiss asked pulling on one of the blanket crates as her brother grabbed the other.

“I said I needed enough for fifteen people for two months at least. They over packed me and there are things I want from home but I rather have the resources. I made it sound like we wouldn't have anything.” Ruby smiled and laughed hearing the groans. 

“Okay, what about the dust then?” Weiss asked.

“We'll be bringing two crates of dust bullets with us unless anyone needs something else other than bullets. I have a full box of fire crystals to keep the heat running in the living area.”

“What is this stuff?” Nora asked poking her head into one of the food crates that were already moved to the barn thanks to herself.

“Dried out food so it doesn't go bad. Fruits, vegetables, and meats,” Ren said. “Also looks thanks to dust there is storage for cold foods too such as milk and cheese.”

“And what looks to be vitamins,” Pyrrha said. She grabbed a power bar that she had used during extensive training and seeing the vitamins are suggested for normal Huntsmen and Huntresses to make sure they are getting everything they need. They used so much energy it was only wise to make sure they weren't lacking in a certain area.

“What’s this?” Whitley asked pulling out a box. “And why is Pyrrha’s face on it?”

“Pumpkin Pete’s Marshmallow Crunch,” Jaune said in awe like he never thought he'd see it.

“Yeah, no idea,” Whitley said.

“But it's the best cereal ever!” Jaune explained.

“Is it the fact your girlfriend's face is on it?" he asked.

“He didn't actually know it was me until I told him when we met. He's been obsessed with the cereal for as long as I know,” Pyrrha whispered to Whitley.

“Why would they put such a thing in a rations crate?” Weiss asked. The rest of them just shrugged.

“Do you think they have pads and tampons?” Nora asked. She had it the worst out of all of them when she went through menstruation.

“They have to. I mean I asked for them seeing as there are a decent amount of women on both teams.”

“Wait didn't you say nine? There are only seven of us since Blake is missing,” Yang said realizing what her sister had said.

“Opps, I forgot Whitley was staying here and Ozpin will be joining us. Blake will come around, you'll see.” Ruby knew the truth. Yang walked off upset with the cat faunus. They didn't blame her from what Ruby knew Blake left without a word to anyone.

“She'll come around,” Weiss said resting a hand on Ruby's shoulder. She never thought she'd be the logical one of her team. Or at least the one who had to keep the peace at any point in time.

“I hope so, I hate seeing her like this,” Jaune said. They were a team, all eight of them. While they weren't super close at school and when Blake left they hadn't had the chance to really get to know them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no excuse for the late update. I'm just being lazy as I need to edit each chapter before I post.
> 
> Anyways leave a kudos and comment your thoughts. I want to know your thoughts as this was my first RWBY fic. Tags are updated


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar, planning for Mistral, bye bye Jacques, meeting up... finally

Have time to talk? -Winter

Of course, what is on your mind beautiful? -Whitley

I'm not really sure. I miss you. I suppose I'm also a bit worried father might find you and that he'd hurt you. I saw the interview and I'm sorry I hadn't noticed before. -WIS

I can hold my own against father now. While he still scares me and probably always will I am a Huntsman now and I won't let him lay another hand on me or my family. -WHS

That's a relief to hear but what if this was just some dream or father finds you in Patch? Or he goes after Ruby for stealing from him. -WIS

Well if it was a dream then it must be a really good dream that I can have you. If father somehow makes it out of Atlas which isn't easy without your permission and somehow gets to patch I won't be responsible for what would happen to him. Dads and James are protective of all of us. As for going after Ruby she'd first have to make a mistake that alerted him to the stealing and then make a mistake it could be traced. If that somehow happened I think Ruby would be more pissed about her security of her company being compromised before she would take father on. -WHS

You always know what to say to cheer me up. I love you. -WIS

I love you. -WHS

○○○○

Ozpin woke up to a scream and he was instantly up with his staff drawn. He was surprised to see a young boy with a pitch fork. He looked like a farm hand if Ozpin had to guess.

“Uh, good morning?” Ozpin said putting his staff back on his back. He doubted the boy had even seen a Grimm.

“Who are you?” the boy asked.

“I go by Moss Rose, I'm a Huntsman. I’m sorry for sneaking into the barn, I'm usually up by now. It was raining last night and I couldn't find shelter. At least not until I came across this place.” Ozpin thought it would be okay to tell the boy his name but Ruby would skin him alive if he took any chances with his safety like that.

“Well my name is Oscar Pine. Breakfast is ready, my aunt likes to sleep in. You can come in and explain to her why you're here. This is her farm. Just make sure to wash your hands,” Oscar said. He didn't know why and it was a bit scary but he figured this was something his aunt needed to know.

“Thank you,” Ozpin whispered. He knew he didn't even really have a choice. He had the illusion of a choice. Ozpin gave an inaudible sigh before moving to the sink to wash his hands. He had enough lifetimes of living on a farm and enough memories of being raised on a farm. He followed the boy inside. He was glad he had changed his hair weeks ago between towns to a dark green instead of the blonde he first changed it to. 

“Oscar, oh and guest?" his aunt asked confused.

“Yeah, I woke up to find him asleep in the hay,” Oscar said with a sigh. He didn't want to deal with this.

“Are you a Huntsman?" his aunt asked. Oscar could already see where this is going.

“Don't even go there, auntie,” Oscar said with a groan.

“Oscar, you are eighteen and need to get out of this place. You aren't fit to be a farmhand your entire life as you are capable of so much more. You will not get a chance like this and I will do what I think is best for you. I think it is in your best interest,” his aunt said sternly. Ozpin had an idea where this might be going.

“I was a Professor in Vale to teach Huntsmen and Huntresses. With most of Vale being destroyed I had to relocate like so many others,” Ozpin said. It wasn't a lie. He had taught combat class before becoming Headmaster and he substituted when needed.

“Well if you don't mind take Oscar with you. He needs to do something with his life. He should be a Huntsman but if not at least he could move to the city and make a better living than this out of the way farm. Don't know why they even bother putting a train station in. Now eat your breakfast and go pack,” his aunt ordered. Ozpin knew he didn't really have a choice. The woman was scarier than Glynda and that woman was a force to be reckoned with. 

“I think I can handle that ma'am. Thank you for the meal. If you don't mind I can help you pack, Oscar.” Ozpin had finished his breakfast. “Unless you need help with dishes,” Ozpin offered. 

“Help the boy with packing.” The woman shooed them away.

“Do I have a choice in this matter?” Oscar asked.

“Oscar, you have been itching for years to get out of this place and while your goal has changed these last few months for some unknown reason to me I don't want you to give up on your dreams. You can even have your uncle's old weapon.”

“Maybe it would be better for him to choose something that he is comfortable with. Anything can be turned into a weapon, I have plenty of experience creating and forging weapons along side helping others find a weapon good for them,” Ozpin explained seeing the scared look on Oscar’s face. It seemed as the boy didn't want his uncle's old weapon and he knew how hard it was to wield a weapon someone wasn't comfortable with.

“Well, if you think it's best,” his aunt said. When her back was turned he saw the boy's grateful smile. Well he guessed man even though he was shorter than Nora. She waved them away.

“Thank you,” Oscar said. He looked around the barn and grabbed a sickle. He had used the tool quite often for harvesting. He saw the man smile at him. “I doubt it will be sharp enough as a weapon though.”

“I can sharpen it, I have the tools in my bag if you wish,” Ozpin said taking his bag off his back.

“Why would you have a whetstone when you carry a handle thing of sorts,” Oscar said eyeing the weapon. He wasn't sure what it was exactly but seeing as Moss drew it the item had to be more than a broomstick. Maybe it was after all he could use a sickle for a weapon.

“It's called a staff but it is more than that. I can show you if you wish.” Ozpin smiled seeing Oscar nod. He grabbed his staff before holding down a button and moving it in a complex way. Oscar doubted he would ever remember that. He startled not expecting it to turn into a large sword. He even less expected to hear two shots from a weapon.

“It's also a gun?!” He asked in surprise.

“You'll find a lot of Huntsmen and Huntresses have some sort of gun in their weapons. When we get to the city you'll see as such.” Oscar nodded at least a little prepared for when he comes across someone else. Ozpin helped Oscar prepare a road bag. While he saw the train station he knew better than to rely on it or the fact they'd always have access to such. “Anything else you wish to bring, I can't guarantee we'll be back anytime soon or it will still be standing if we do.” Oscar pulled out a box with a bunch of lien. The boy had obviously prepared to leave some day.

○○○○  
 **[Smut]**

“Are you worried about going to Mistral?” James asked Weiss as they were laying down for bed.

“Going to Mistral not so much but I am worried about what we will find. Leonardo should've tried to contact Ozpin even more so after the Fall of Beacon. Not hearing anything is a bit disturbing. I also don't wish to be separate from you but we will make do. I have gotten used to sleeping next to you already.”

“I'm going to miss you too but we'll both be safe and I know with you being with Ruby and everyone else you'll be busy.”

“Well, maybe you can tell me goodbye then,” Weiss said smirking and trailing her hands down his body slowly.

“And what kind of goodbye do you wish for?” James asked feeling her hands move downwards.

“Perhaps some playing around. I'm not ready for sex but I do want to be with you.” Weiss boldly grabbed his cock underneath his sleep pants and started moving her hand up and down loving the texture.

“Weiss,” James said with a moan. “Yes,” he whispered not being able to resist her.

Weiss smiled hearing his response and slowly moved down his body to take his cock inside her mouth sucking on the tip on it enjoying his taste before going down. She started humming and was happy to hear his groan. At least she could affect him so well. Bobbing her head up and down switching the pace from fast to slow frustrating him. He wound his fingers in her hair before setting the pace he wanted to go and Weiss moan at his semi rough action. He was careful with her but never treated her like porcelain many did. It was just another reason she loves him.

James let out release into that beautiful mouth of the girl he loved. She greedily took it all and he couldn't stop the next moan. “Your turn,” he whispered once he finally got his breath back. He pulled her up to his level before kissing her. He gently pushed her until she was on her back. Removing her nightgown he kissed down her body his lips lingering on her chest more. She was watching him and he loved every moment of it. When he reached the edge of her panties he removed them with his teeth keeping eye contact and trying to hid his smirk at her loud moan. “Dads are upstairs snowflake you might want to be quiet.” He couldn't resist telling her so. Once her panties were removed he moved back to taste her womanhood. She let out another loud moan she tried covering this time with her hand as he licked her juices. He let his tongue slip into her hole before licking the rest of her juices again. She was a sweet nectar and tasted a bit like pomegranates. He used his tongue to fuck her loving all of the noises she made.

It was a very good goodbye and made the idea of being away from each other easier.

 **[End Smut]**  
○○○○

The boy had said goodbye to his aunt, Ozpin had purchased the two train tickets for Mistral. It would be logged into the city and the train would make its way out there.

“Ozpin!” Ozpin smiled hearing Ruby's voice. 

“Hello, my lovely rose. Sorry I haven't called service has been bad and I didn't get scroll recharged until now. I’m at a train station and will be going to Mistral once the train arrives.”

“At least everyone will be happy to know we won't be looking for you and instead making our way to Mistral. It was decided that we'll meet up with you. I miss you too much and there is nothing left to do here.” He heard the excitement in her voice.

“When should we be expecting you?” Ozpin asked forgetting no one knew about Oscar yet.

“We?” Ruby asked curiously.

“It was raining last night and I came across the train station but rather not sleep there. I made my way down the single road and came across a barn. Choose to spend the night inside it and the farmhand woke up finding me sleeping in the hay. After a while his aunt sent him with me. He is to start training with us. His name is Oscar Pine and we'll be making our way to visit Leo. Something is up with him and I don't have a good feeling about it.” Ozpin sighed and rubbed his eyes missing his glasses more than ever.

“Sounds fun. Is he to know? Is he to become a Rose?" He gave a sigh of relief of hearing just the plain acceptance in her voice. 

“I don't know. Talk to the other Roses about it and see what they say. Who knows what? I haven't had an update in a while.”

“The same. My team, Pyrrha, and both dads know everything. Team JNPR, James, Glynda, Winter, Whitley and the other headmasters know that part. It is possible the other maidens know assuming we would be capable of finding them. Dads, James, and Whitley will be staying in Patch. You have been told who is a Rose and what their field name is. We'll let you know of our decision when we meet up again. We can be there in three or four days if we don't stop.”

“Ruby, I don't expect you to fly that. I know how much you hate piloting without breaks.” Ozpin gave a sigh. He doubted he could persuade her otherwise if she was set.

“I miss you and I want to see you. I haven't seen you since the fall and it's well into summer already. Don't argue with me Ozpin. We will be there in three or four days. Where will we be staying? I can't say if we'll be there during the day.”

“You are the only one who has been to Mistral from my knowledge. How well do you know the campus?" She was determined and it would be best to let her do her ideas.

“I'd say pretty well. I floated around there enough even if I haven't been through any of the buildings. Through checking the CCT I have a good overview of the city.” Ozpin just gave her the address knowing one of them would find their way.

“I don't care what time it is you call me once you land and we'll meet up with you. I'm not letting Oscar out of my sight and not alone in the city. I miss you too. I haven't asked how you've been.”

“I hear the train. We'll catch up when I see you again. Choose the room farthest away from the others. We'll be doing more than talking. I love you my wizard.” 

“I love you too my lovely rose. Be safe on your flight and if I hear you took any unnecessary risks from the others I'm taking away all of your cookies for a week. You'll also be banned from missions for that time.”

“You're evil Ozpin. Evil!” She hung up with that and Ozpin had a smile on his face. They quickly boarded the train to get to Mistral.

○○○○

Everyone is headed out to Mistral today. Ruby just got a call from Oz -Whitley

You going to be okay alone with dads and James? -Winter

Extreme training but I will eventually be on par to their level. It is another reason I choose to stay back so I can train more. I don't have years like they do. -WHS

You'll do well and we can stay in touch then. Maybe we can even call when you're given breaks. -WIS

That implies I'll be getting breaks. -WHS

You will be. You'll be exhausted as they will push you far over your limits but it is to help you grow. If nothing else they will make sure you eat properly. -WIS

I love you and I can't wait to show you what I've accomplished when I see you again. -WHS

I love you and I'll be here waiting. -WIS

○○○○

Ruby gathered everyone glad the ship was all packed already. Some grumbled realizing it was before lunch meaning they'd be eating rationed food.

“We won't be stopping and meeting up with Ozpin in Mistral,” Ruby announced quite happily. The others groaned. Not only would seven of them be on the ship they'd have to entertain themselves and be stuck crowded for three or four days. They didn't resist when Ruby ushered them all into the ship with their road bags. They knew how she was when Ozpin was involved.

○○○○

“THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! YOU ARE GOING TO REMOVE ME FROM MY OWN COMPANY?!” Jacques Schnee yelled to the council.

“You are obviously not fit to run a company as your behavior to your own family is atrocious and we have had some disturbing reports for your mines. Do you know how many people have died there? Of course you don't because they are all faunus and you believe they are below you,” the council said.

“Are you implying faunus are the same as us? They're mindless animals.” Jacques slammed his hand on his desk.

“Which is why you are being exiled from Atlas. Winter Schnee if you don't mind we understand you're busy filling in for James Ironwood could you take over the company after making sure your father is removed from the country and you can do as you wish with your mother,” the council said.

“My brother Whitley is the heir and once he is ready he will be taking over the company but for now I will be happy to stand in thank you for this, council,” Winter said honestly. Ruby and the others will love this information.

“You are in charge of the company and are to decide what you wish to do with your home and everything your father owns as he isn't allowed to take anything with him when he is exiled. Once your brother is ready to take charge of the company you'll step down helping him take over.”

“Yes council thank you for this and I will keep you updated,” Winter said officially. As she ended the call she could hear her father claiming it was all an elaborate scheme for the general to get another seat on the council.

○○○○

“Who was that you were talking to?” Oscar asked. They were sitting across from each other.

“My intended. You'll meet her and the rest when they arrive in Mistral in a few days. She's stubborn and plans on flying across the world so to speak without breaks. I can just imagine how the others will take it.”

“Others?” Oscar was already scared enough going to the city he didn't want to meet more Huntsmen and Huntresses.

“There will be seven joining us. The names they might go by are Crescent Rose or Red Rose, Yellow Rose, White Rose, Fall Rose, Canary Rose, Orchid Rose, and Cherry Rose. If they decide to tell you their real names I'll leave that to them.”

“They're not all related are they?” Oscar asked concerned. Ozpin let out a laugh.

“No, only two of them are actually related. Red Rose started up an Organization called The Rose Company. It is designed to protect the identity of Huntsmen and Huntresses. Not everyone is in it for the fame and they wish to keep their identity hidden for the most part.”

“Does that mean your name isn't really Moss Rose? You're part of this organisation that protects the identity of them?”

“Yeah. They all have masks as I've been informed and will be able to identify them by their masks.” Ozpin went to describe who had what mask.

“That's cool. Why don't you have one?”

“I do but the masks were created after the fall of Beacon and Vale as it is. I haven't seen them since before then so I don't have access to it.” Ozpin knew he had a mask but had no idea what it looked like. He just knew Ruby had it special made and it wasn't a plain mask some of them had gotten.

“But that was like a year ago,” Oscar said. He had heard about the Fall of Beacon on the television his aunt owned. He was only in the main house for the bathroom and meals for the most time preferring to spend time in his room reading when not doing chores around the farm.

“I've been working my way through Anima from Vale and she has been taking on missions traveling all over the world to do so. I wanted to lay low since the fall and rather not draw unnecessary attention to myself until needed. I've been Moss Rose for a year now.”

“But wouldn't those who know you identify you? You don't have a mask and people's faces can identify them. I would think you'd be a very identifiable,” Oscar said. The man had striking copper eyes and the dark green hair. He found it hard to believe that someone wouldn't recognize him.

“My hair hasn't always been green and I used to wear glasses. Those two things make people forget quite quickly. That is considering I come across someone who knew me and I'm assumed dead for now. It's easy to hide when no one is looking. My weapon has changed since then. You'll notice they all have identifiable weapons.” Ozpin laughed seeing Oscar’s expression. The boy, man, was in for a surprise coming across the others. If Ruby didn't scare him off Nora probably would. The woman was a bit much at times.

“If you say so but I think I would remember someone like you if I'd come across them before. What about the fact they never found a body?” Oscar didn't think he would be able to forget the man.

“A lot of Vale and even more so Beacon isn't accessible. I was fighting in the battle.” Ozpin wasn't sure what more to say. He wasn't about to tell the boy he had changed his jaw line and make himself look a lot younger getting rid of the white hair. It was why he kept his hair white in the first place.

“So who is Ruby? You mentioned her name in the call. Also why am I not allowed to be out of your sight? I am an adult,” Oscar said a bit offended. While he hadn't been around others he knew how short he was compared to others. Moss was a giant compared to him and he had a feeling everyone else will be taller than him too.

“She is one of the Roses. I guess you could call her the main one. She started the company. Also I worry about losing you in Mistral the city is large and there are some less than ideal areas. I feel better with you by my side. Call it part of your training. We'll be starting once we get settled in and get food in us. Expect a new kind of extreme. Don't think I'll go easy on you,” Ozpin said with a smirk that Oscar could only call evil. He was a bit afraid of what his training is going to entail.

○○○○

I'm already wishing I was home. -Weiss

Why? -James

I’m stuck in the living space for three or four days without a break. It's a bit cramped to make it worse. -W

I'll still be here when you get home so don't worry about it to much and I'm sure the others will make it up to you. Ruby will at the very least. -J

I love you and miss you already -W

I love you and miss you too snowflake -J

Jaune is talking me into playing Remnant so I'll be doing that for a while. -W

Stay safe -J

I will. I have you to come home to after all. -W

○○○○

“You know what, I take it back. Please don't let me out of your sight when we're here,” Oscar said looking around the city. While some might be in awe he was a bit overwhelmed. He had never left the farm before. He was sure to get lost and understood where Moss was coming from.

“Don't worry, Oscar. You won't be alone, I promise. You are also not the only one who hasn't been to Mistral before. Out of the group arriving only Crescent has been here before.” Ozpin gave a chuckle seeing Oscar's expression. He could read every emotion on the other man's face. Ignoring his lifetimes of doing so he was sure the others would be able to do so too.

○○○○

Moss indeed didn't go easy on Oscar during training. Moss helped him unlock his aura but if he forgot to engage it he ended up laying on the ground in pain and laughing from the other man.

“Why don't you ever remind me?” Oscar asked tired of landing on his butt.

“You'll learn better this way. Now again. You have a long way to go before you could go against the others. I want you to be able to at least fend off a Grimm if not be able to kill one. Not a large one either.”

“How much more training do I have?” Oscar asked with a groan. He hadn't even become across Grimm before and he sore beyond belief. The day Ozpin let up would the day he would celebrate.

“You'll never be done training you'll just eventually reach a point where others can't help you any longer. Most of them has had years of training and myself much longer.”

○○○○

Hey, Moss, we've landed. We're by the garages in garage eleven. Hope you haven't worked the other too hard. I know you. -Your lovely rose

Stay put I am not tracking you down in this city -Your wizard

“So why are we waiting around? Didn't he give you the address?” Yang asked.

“He did but he doesn't trust me to be able to find it. Plus I rather not get lost in Mistral thank you very much. It is a large city. Bigger than Vale and Beacon to be honest. Nowhere close to Atlas level though. Okay that's a lie between Mistral and Atlas I can't say which is bigger they're pretty even,” Ruby said. The others took the time to stretch happy to be out of the airship. Four days of nothing but being stuck there. They weren't sure how Ruby was still standing for she had driven straight through this time. She was too excited and not even Weiss or Pyrrha could convince her for a break.

“Yo, heads up. We have visitors,” Jaune said seeing a man with green hair and a boy with brown hair who looked like a farm boy and stuck close to the other one.

Oscar followed Moss through the city and they left the city gates to the garages. At least that was what the man said. He was less prepared for the seven masks looking their way and most looked ready for a fight. He knew they were holding onto their weapons even if he couldn't see the weapons.

“Guys, calm down. This is Moss,” Ruby said. The others hadn't let go of their weapons yet.

“Who's the boy then? You never mentioned him. Unless Moss is into kidnapping,” Nora said stressing on the name finding it weird. She had heard Ozpin was alive but the man in front of them looked nothing like Ozpin. It was only thanks to Ruby they hadn't drawn their weapons.

“I thought you would tell them,” Ozpin said looking at the others tense stance.

“I might've forgotten. I did mention you looked different and were alive I don't think they believed me though. If they did we wouldn't be having six extremely on edge Huntsmen and Huntresses. Can we head to where we are staying. I rather talk without wearing my masks.”

“This is Oscar Pine. How do you forget something like that? Didn't you want to ask whether we should bring him into the loop or not?” Ozpin asked with a sigh. They would be the death of him.

“Guys, if you don't take your hands off your weapons you'll have to sit through a week worth of extreme training and then tell dads why I'm not happy with you. Calm down okay, I know he's Moss. You think I'd be able to recognize my own fiancee okay,” Ruby said annoyed by the others.

“Yes ma'am,” they all echoed back. They took their hands off their weapons not wanting to pay the consequences of such actions if Ruby was annoyed.

“Remind me to never make her angry,” Oscar whisperer to Moss.

“This one hasn't been working you too hard has he? He can be brutal when training, trust me I know. He trained me personally,” Ruby said jumping on Ozpin’s back. She was glad she was small for that exact reason.

“You make me sound like a slave driver,” Ozpin said.

“He is the reason she's brutal in training,” was heard from the background. Most likely a mix of Yang and Nora those two always being the loudest. Oscar let out a laugh.

“I have a few bruises but I think that's normal. I'm tired of landing on my butt constantly.” She heard Ozpin laugh.

“Ah, hand to hand training. I bet you keep forgetting to engage your aura too.” Ruby remember how bad hand to hand with Ozpin was. She liked weapon training for the most part as they didn't spar until she got the hang of it. But hand to hand was brutal and he tended to beat the lessons into her. Said it made her learn faster. If she forgot something it would be a pain when she landed on her butt or something similar for forgetting it.

“Generating a defensive aura takes practice and immense concentration to start with,” Ren said catching up with them. “I doubt your body is used to that kind if training.”

“He never reminds me I forget until after I've landed in the ground.”

“If I know anything it's that he hasn't taught anyone in a long time because he is old but he trained Crescent and she got better quickly. In a few months she could defeat groups of people or other Professors,” Nora said. They had a feeling she'd stress every name. Nora almost forgot to say her field name.

“He doesn't look old.” Oscar said as Ozpin defended himself against his age.

“I mean, you are much older than I can count for sure. I thought I could count pretty high. Don't let this man fool you.” Ruby let out a smile and a groan seeing Ozpin's disagreement to her words.

“You make me sound like a pervert,” Ozpin said with a groan.

“I mean you are physically young than my dads so there is that if it makes you feel better. How old do you decide to be anyhow? I never asked.” Ruby thought he was in his early thirties but she could be wrong.

“I rather not say unless we fill Oscar in.” Ruby nodded. She thought it would be for their best interest or they'd be using their field names in the compound and when they talked about things it would leave the boy confused. He seemed so clueless.

“How old are you?” Ruby asked looking towards Oscar.

“Red! You can't just ask that,” Weiss said. She had practice in yelling at Ruby in their field names too thankfully or she probably would've messed up.

“I mean, I did just ask him.” Ruby gave a shrug or tried to but seeing as she was on Ozpin back who was leading them to the compound it was a bit difficult.

“I'm eighteen,” Oscar said dejectedly. He knew he didn't look it.

“But you're so short?” Ren asked.

“I know. I doubt I'll hit a late growth spurt. Everyone is giants compared to me. We're back,” Oscar noted happily walking through the door.

“So what's the plan, sis? Do we tell him?” Yang asked not taking her mask off. They knew to wait until Ruby did. They had gone through the rules of being on the field and using their Rose names extensively. It was annoying at best of time.

“I was going to ask you guys but I vote we tell him. Just the headmasters version of course. That way we don't have to be on guard here. Go choose rooms and you have permission to take off masks and use our regular names around here. As much as I love the anonymity we can’t use it constantly and I prefer not to use it in the city until missions that might need it,” Ruby said removing her own mask.

“Thank gods, I thought I was going to die. Ren, let's go pick out a room!” Nora announced after taking her mask off and dragging her boyfriend with her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo Lionheart, Spring, long talks, and Blake

“Uh? Okay, I'm in the wrong house. Bye,” Oscar said going back upstairs seeing seven Huntsmen and Huntresses that were notably not wearing masks sitting in the living room. Moss was nowhere to be seen either. He was suddenly surrounded by a storm of rose petals and deposited on the only chair in the living room.

“I'll go find Oz and whoop his but for not being here,” Ruby said.

“Tell him I'm hungry! If I have to eat more rationed food I'll murder someone or maybe a Grimm. Let's go with Grimm, I'm less likely to get in trouble that way. Not all of us can have immunity, Ruby,” Nora said starting daggers at her. Ruby quickly disappeared.

“It wasn't that bad, if I remember you seemed to enjoy it and thought it was a useful way to store food,” Ren said with a smile.

“It's not pancakes though,” Nora pouted. Not that much later Ozpin was deposited onto the loveseat with Ruby in his lap. He didn't even seem to mind. They all knew Ruby though. The only ones who could really tell her no were Ozpin and James.

“Why does Oscar look like he'll die of confusion. Oh, we're telling him then?” Oz said looking around.

“Of course we are,” Nora said. They went around giving proper introductions this time using their real name.

“So your name isn't really Moss?” Oscar asked. He had been told as such.

“I'm Ozpin. Well, Professor Ozpin to most of them,” Ozpin said. Before he asked they started explaining everything the ones who knew leaving out more than that. Answering Oscar’s questions when they arise. 

“I don't know if it makes more or less sense. Am I to assume you didn't always look this way?” Oscar asked. They were all a little unnerved except for Ruby when his hair changed back to white and his other features changed back to Ozpin too. The man looked so weird without his glasses.

“I'm afraid I left my glasses when I made my run from Vale. I didn't want to be recognized by any of her pawns,” Ozpin said. He changed his hair back to moss green to hide his identity for the most part.

“Yeah you look nothing like Ozpin I mean we know you are but you don't look like it. Ruby beware your children might have green hair,” Nora said way too cheerfully. Ruby wondered since when the others got quiet as she hadn't really heard anyone else speak.

“Are you really his daughter?” Oscar asked looking towards Pyrrha.

“Yes and no. I am Alumma the first Fall Maiden which is his daughter but I'm also countless other maidens. In the end I am still Pyrrha Nikos and the Fall Maiden. I can show you. It is more one of those things you have to see to believe.”

“The training room is downstairs. Be careful to not put a hole through the wall. I plan on making dinner who wants to help?” Ozpin asked. Jaune, Ren, and Ruby got up. He knew Ruby wouldn't cook but she wanted to be in there with them.

○○○○

“So how are you my lovely rose?” Ozpin asked once they were both in their room finally having alone time together.

“Better now that I can actually be with you. Over a year, Oz. Never again. If I have to do that again I'm going to lose it,” Ruby said hugging Ozpin. 

“I'm sorry,” Ozpin whispered pulling her closer. It was him who suggested the separation so he could still lay low.

“I understand why. If she thinks you died at Beacon it's for the best. We're going to visit the headmaster tomorrow and I want everyone to wear their masks. I'll be going without but you and Oscar will wear them too.”

“Yes ma'am do you even have one for Oscar?”

“When I saw him I knew he'd have my orange one. So yes. As for his name we'll talk about that at breakfast,” Ruby said. “Maybe a little less talking now?” Ruby suggested.

“What do you have in mind, my lovely rose?” Ozpin asked seeing her.

“Sex?" she asked shyly. Ozpin wasn't expecting that but he couldn't deny her if she was ready.

“Are you on birth control? As much as I wish to see you round with our children I don't think a war is an ideal place for that.” Ozpin loved the thought but knew he was right. He doubted Ruby was prepared for it either.

“All Huntresses get birth control at sixteen or so. Yes, I have birth control,” Ruby said. She loved the kiss Ozpin gave her. It was a bit desperate but it was also passionate.

○○○○

“Everyone grab you masks,” Ruby told them at breakfast that morning.

“Why? What's the plan?” Jaune asked.

“We're meeting with Professor Lionheart today. As the left hand of Oz and one of his advisers I'll be running the meeting. I don't want him to know who we all are until it's too late. Add to the fact that despite his green hair I don't want to have Oz noticed until it's too late. So we're going to go in and check on the status of things,” Ruby said. They all nodded even if some groans could be heard (mostly from Nora). 

“What about Oscar, he doesn't have a mask or name?” Jaune asked.

“I have a mask for him and I want to ask but Orange Rose?” Ruby asked. They all nodded even Oscar who had been paying attention to the conversation. “Sweet,” Ruby said as she pulled up her scroll. She did things no one expected Ozpin could really keep track of. She handed him over a card. “We'll get you a scroll later. I can't make those.”

“Are you still stealing from my father?” Weiss asked.

“I switched it up this time and took money from Cordovin's personal accounts. I just find it amusing that they are supplying us and they'd hate it. Everyone have breakfast?” Ruby asked. Some nodded others stared at her in confusion because of course they had breakfast.

“Nora, if we are doing field work try not to stress on our names too much, please. It makes it harder,” Pyrrha said. Nora nodded understanding why.

○○○○

“Guys,” Ruby warned entering the school and seeing it completely empty.

“I don't like this,” Ozpin said. They all had their weapons drawn in case something happened. None of them were comfortable in the silence.

“Neither do we,” Pyrrha said.

“Is it supposed to be this empty?” Ren asked.

“No it's not. There should be professors here guarding the relic. After Beacon I thought that would be their first priority,” Ruby said. She was the only one not wearing a mask maybe a bit risky to do so. She opened the door to the headmaster's office carefully not wanting to alert anyone to their presence. 

“Aaaa!” Leonardo Lionheart yelled startled. Ruby gave a sigh before putting her weapon away allowing everyone else to do the same. They followed her lead as commander. “Who’re you?” Lionheart asked.

“Guys, sit down make yourself comfortable. Professor, I'm Ruby Rose. I was at the fall of Beacon.”

“Why are you here? There is so many of you,” Leo said.

“I worked closely with Ozpin. I was one of his advisers. Seeing as the assailants responsible for the fall claimed to hail from here we decided to make our way here. Why is no one guarding the relic, Professor?”

“They're gone,” Lionheart said. She heard the growl from Ozpin and tried not to laugh seeing Oscar decide to sit on him. She'd have to thank them later.

“What do you mean gone?” Ruby asked in alarm.

“They're not here. They took missions and have yet to return. Who are your friends?”

“Don't worry about them, worry about me. The school shouldn't be empty and with the spring maiden who knows where the relic isn't safe.” Ruby said a bit angrily. The others had never seen her this worked up before.

“What can you do? You're a Huntress in training,” Leonardo said a bit unwisely.

“Uh oh,” Nora, Yang, Weiss, and Jaune all whispered at the same time.

“Oz wouldn't like any of this,” Ruby said after calming herself with several deep breaths. “Don't forget it was him who trained me. So I'd be careful not to piss me off.”

“Well, Oz isn't here. He died at the fall. You can't do anything,” Leo said with a smirk.

Ruby returned the smirk and the one hand behind her back she turned into rose petals which she guided to touch him. She didn't want him to fear her or send him pain. So instead she pulled on his emotions he already had. Guilt. An ugly one she'd pull on to make him feel it more extremely. She reformed her hand after a moment seeing her job was done. “We'll be taking turns guarding the vault and looking for others to help us. unless of course all of the Huntsmen and Huntresses are missing somehow. Guys we're leaving,” Ruby said. They noted Leo pale as Ruby turned around. They got up and followed her.

“What now?” Pyrrha asked.

“We look for spring and we guard the vault. If Salem finds Spring before us it could be really bad even more so seeing how empty the school is. Seeing as there are nine of us we can pair up and we'll take Oscar,” Ruby said. They nodded knowing that meant Oz, Oscar, and Ruby would be a group.

○○○○

“Please tell me this is a joke,” Ruby whined seeing the dark red portal close to Yang. She gave a sigh seeing Raven Branwen running through it. This day was turning out to be fantastic. She looked over to Oz who nodded stopping time for all of them but him and Ruby. Ruby got a hold of Raven as she wouldn't be allowed to run. Giving another nod time resumed.

“Wait, what?” Jaune asked.

“Let go of me,” Raven hissed to the child holding onto her.

“Rather not because you're here and I'm sure if you were trying to escape you'd go see dad Tai first, dad Qrow second. So we're going to sit down and have a nice long talk,” Ruby said. Weiss went to get her the others seeing what was happening. Raven sat in the chair quite unhappily.

“Fine.” None of them were wearing masks as they made their way into the living room.

“Serenity,” Pyrrha said seeing Raven. Well it wasn't Pyrrha with that voice or those colored eyes.

“Okay, what?” Weiss asked the most confused followed by Yang.

“Serenity the first spring maiden and second daughter of Ozma,” Ozpin explained with a sigh.

“Wait, how did you become Serenity?” Yang asked realizing this was her mother. “Aren't you leader of the bandit tribe or something?”

“It didn't exactly go as planned. The last spring maiden was scared when the tribe picked her up. We tried training her but she couldn't handle it. She begged, I can't. Alumma, it wasn't me. She begged me and it hurt so much,” Serenity said pleading to her sister.

“Okay so you're the spring maiden. What do you know?” Ruby asked.

“More than you probably. I don't know where my sisters are though. I don't even know how I'm here. Our magic has been weakening but suddenly it's stronger that we can appear for some time. Is this anything to deal with the curses upon you and Salem?” Serenity asked Ozpin.

“Alumma’s power was split and once Pyrrha had managed to bring it back Alumma showed.”

“What's the plan with the relics then? Are we to just collect them all in one place?” Jaune asked. He didn't understand why he got looks of horror from Ozpin, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Raven who apparently was one of them now.

“Uh? This part of the thing the headmaster's version doesn't tell?” Nora asked.

“Yes and please just leave it at that,” Ruby begged. the nodded understanding the truth.

“Couldn't we just grab the relic now and head back to headquarters with it? I rather be there than here and I miss my brother already,” Weiss said annoyed. While the city had it's aspects she didn't like it and missed the home on Patch with their fathers.

“I don't see the issue with it,” Yang said.

“I mean, what do you think Oz? Alumma? Serenity?” Ruby asked. She knew Oz and his daughters were the first against Salem.

“How are we supposed to get the vault open without the headmaster? You did say that it was them who could open it. Also can we do it without him knowing?” Ren asked. The others who knew only so much agreed with him.

“I mean, I think it would be time now,” Alumma and Serenity said at the same time.

“Would it be worth it though? We are no way prepared and I rather not battle the gods alongside Salem,” Ozpin said thinking about it. They could finally get it over with but at what cost?

“Ozpin, my wizard, we have to think about it but with Raven suddenly showing up we have the advantage. Also since she is here with maiden powers we can assume she wants to help. If not Alumma and the rest of us aren't going down without a fight,” Ruby said. “The decision is yours. This is your task just know I think I can safely say we will all stand by you whatever the choice,” Ruby said.

“I haven't ever fought a God before, it will be fun,” Nora said with too much excitement. Oscar looked ready to faint he wasn't even able to defend against a Grimm as it was and they're talking about a war and fighting gods.

“I admit that I lost my path quite spectacularly to say. But seeing spring she wasn't much older than Yang and made me think what would happen if it was her with that power. I don't want that and I know I have never shown it. I care for my family. Serenity helped me realize that after destroying me in ways I can't explain,” Raven said.

“They're good at that aren't they? Good at making us better people and changing us in ways we could never explain,” Pyrrha said softly in understanding. Raven just nodded.

“Ruby I leave you in charge to get prepared for the flight back to Patch. The rest of you I want you to train Oscar as much as you can. He doesn't have enough training and I do not want to leave the city without him being able to defend himself. Raven, I think you and I need a chat. Afterwards you and Yang need to work some things out before we can leave,” Ozpin said. JRNP, Weiss, and Yang dragged Oscar out to the training room to start teaching him. Ruby went upstairs to make a few phone calls.

○○○○

“Rubes, what's up? It's unlike you to call,” Qrow said. The others stopped hearing the name. They were training with Whitley.

“Put it on speaker. I rather not have this conversation more than once,” Ruby said thinking about the reaction her words will cause. Mostly to both her dads who understood things the most on par to her level.

“Okay, what's up? Everyone is listening,” Qrow said.

“Some good news and some good news?” Ruby asked hopefully.

“You're not making us feel better here,” Qrow said. His daughter seemed way to out of it. Or however one could explain her uneasiness.

“Okay good news, we have spring and we will be making our way to headquarters once Ozpin and the others get Oscar in fighting shape,” Ruby announced.

“Ruby, you've been there for what, three days? Whose Oscar and whose spring? Do we know who the spring maiden is?” Whitley asked.

“Onto the maybe not so good news. Well Oscar is this farm boy who was sent to train with Oz by his aunt. The boy is nice and he is learning fast. Dads know who spring is. Long black hair, red eyes-”

“Raven?!” Tai asked in surprised.

“Bingo.” She could hear the commotion the the background and some glass breaking. She hoped Qrow wasn't breaking anything valuable.

“So why are you heading back here? What about Lionheart?” James asked.

“Well we are going to grab the relic and store it in headquarters. How is that coming along anyhow?”

“We are almost done now we don't have an overload of hands trying to help but it also has slowed down progress greatly too,” Tai said. They had four floors down already enough to room everyone, a dining room, a few bathroom, and a training hall that is quite large. They had even set up the infirmary but knew they'd never truly be done with it. The kitchen down below was nice too.

“Rose, Lionheart,” James said much more sternly this time.

“The school might've been completely empty of people besides him. He also had extreme amounts of guilt and fear. We don't want him to learn anything new.”

“So you're going to steal the relic with Raven’s help? Fly across the world again with more people than you can handle and store a relic here in Patch?” Ironwood asked.

“Well, mostly. We're planning on moving all of the relics to Patch.”

“WHAT?!” Were yelled by both Tai and Qrow.

“We can't handle that. Are you insane? A war with Salem is more than what we need and you're going to collect all the relics and put them in the same place? We aren't prepared for that!” Qrow yelled a bit softer.

“Yeah that's the plan. Wait, guys I need to check my scroll I got a ping,” Ruby said. Without waiting for a response she checked her scroll seeing it was an alert and text from Blake. “See you when we get there.” Ruby hung up before they got the chance to respond.

○○○○

“Well, this isn't good news,” Qrow said with a groan.

“Okay, what isn't good here?” Whitley asked.

“War with the gods, my ex-wife is the spring maiden, Leo is unreliable, what part of it sounds good?” Tai asked with a sigh. Whitley and James both made a face of understanding.

○○○○

“Blake! What's wrong?” Ruby asked after seeing the message Blake sent which was call asap it must've been urgent.

“The White Fang will be attacking Haven and I don't have enough time to get there,” Blake said.

“When will the fight be? We were thinking of heading back to Patch but we're still here,” Ruby said filling in her mental callander.

“A week from now,” Blake said.

“Where are you?” Ruby asked. She saw the ping from a restaurant but didn't look into it too far seeing the text.

“Menagerie,” Blake said hesitantly. “Why?”

“I can be there in a day if I leave by dinner. Stay put and expect some anger from your girlfriend. No one is happy you left without saying anything,” Ruby said.

“Uh, I have Sun with me too and an old friend Ilia,” Blake said.

“Can you trust them?”

“Yes,” Blake said without hesitation.

“Then you three better start packing road bags and expect to see me there by dinner tomorrow,” Ruby said. “No arguments.”

○○○○

“Ruby? What's the matter?” Oscar said catching her running around because she misplaced something.

“Blake is in Menagerie I'm going to go get her. the White Fang is going to attack Haven next week and you need to be prepared. We have to prepare for three more people and Yang and Blake will have things to work through and where is my gods damn scroll?” Ruby said quite fanatically.

“In your hand. Ruby, calm down. How long will this trip take you?”

“A day if I go fast enough. A day back or maybe two seeing as they probably wouldn't agree to my speed.”

“Isn't it a three day trip from here to Patch?” Ruby just nodded absentmindedly.

○○○○

“I'm sorry,” Raven said sitting across from not quite Ozpin. She knew it was him but he didn't look like himself.

“May I ask why you left?” Ozpin asked. He was furious to begin with, then he didn't believe it was true, then upset because she hadn't been the first or last to leave.

“I thought I knew what I was doing. We had no chance against Salem and it's terrifying. I decided to run and hope she won't find me. Then spring showed up and well. I was wrong and I can fully admit it. I always say things that I'm brave, strong, and such but I was, am a scared girl. I can no longer stand by knowing the world might end because of her. Although we might do that collecting the relics on ourselves,” Raven said.

“Are you in this all the way? I won't stand back should you leave again. You leaving once was hard enough. You were my left hand, Raven. You were determined and had resolve. I can't put myself in a position like that again unless you are willing to give it your all and submit to the cause again.”

“I understand, I do. I know how hard it is for you to trust. The memories of all the maidens before show me as such. I won't be leaving again. I have nowhere else to go and I can do right here. I can do something for the best. I am in this all the way and I won't be backing out. At least if we don't succeed I can say we tried and died fighting.” Raven tried hiding her tears. It was so much more emotional seeing the feeling in his eyes and subtle movements. As Raven Branwen she had never been able to read him but now she could tell what he was feeling without any issue. Ozpin had always been able to read everyone around him and always show calm facade but it was different now being able to read him.

“Okay, well then you and Pyrrha can train together. I have my own magic but I think you two would be best as you're both maidens. You need to talk to your daughter though and work through things with her. I hope you know we'll be working with Tai and Qrow directly too.” Ozpin’s voice didn't hold any hostility towards her. Just acceptance without question.

“I know. Thank you. I will go fine Yang.”

○○○○

“Raven?” Tai asked. After hearing from Ruby he had to call her to check. Hearing the scroll pick up he couldn't resist the hope in his voice.

“Hi Tai,” Raven said. She popped into the nearest empty room to talk to him privately. She couldn't resist the little bit of happiness in her voice.

“I didn't believe it when Ruby told me,” Tai said with a sigh. 

“I can see my brother freaking out at the news. So how much do you know? From what I gathered most people only know what we were told at the beginning,” Raven said. Tai could hear the smile in her voice.

“Qrow and I have been told everything. So are you going to be coming home?” Tai asked hopefully. How he wanted to kick himself for it.

“I don't deserve the chance to call it home. How can you forgive me? How can anyone forgive me? I dropped Yang off when she was only a few months old. Then your marriage to Summer and Ruby’s birth. How could anyone forgive me?” Raven asked. she would admit she was crying to herself. It hurt they all acted like nothing happened. She hadn't been able to forgive herself for it. Serenity also felt things much more severely which meant every maiden felt more.

“It is your home. Qrow, Summer, and I all knew you'd come home eventually. You left because you were scared and we aren't angry. There is nothing wrong in not fighting. You and Yang need to work things out majorly. All she had wanted was for you to be there for her and be her mom. As for Ruby well that's a complex story. Ask her or Yang to tell it to you. Maybe call Qrow and ask him. Raven, we forgive you and we did the moment you left. It hurt for all of us but it didn't stop us giving you forgiveness. All we've ever wanted was to be a team again, to be a family again.”

“I don't deserve it, Tai. I don't. I don't deserve home or family. I messed up and nothing can fix that. I left you and everyone. Even Oz has forgiven me.”

“Raven, I never stopped loving you. Summer respected that. I still love you and you're welcome here. I need to go help the others. I'll see you when you guys finally come back to Patch,” Tai said.

“I love you too, Tai. I am so so sorry.” Raven had a hand covering her mouth to stop the sobs. She hung up before dropping onto the floor and crying. She was glad she found an empty room.

○○○○

Yang heard the door to the room she was staying in open. She had been in the bathroom. Peeking her head into the other room silently she was surprised to hear her mother talking to her father. She had never been told much about her mother but she could read her face without issue. Her mother still loved her father and hated herself for leaving. Yang mildly wondered if that was how Blake felt. Seeing her mom cry was something else entirely. After her mom let out a sob after talking to her dad she left the bathroom and hugged her.

“I forgive you too,” Yang whispered.

“Why? You should hate me.”

“I can't hate someone I don't know. Can I get to know you?” Yang asked. Raven nodded and they smiled. Raven was crying but so was Yang.

○○○○

“Uh? Has anyone seen Ruby?” Ozpin asked after dinner. It was unlike her to miss a meal.

“I found her talking frantically earlier. Apparently she is flying out to Menagerie to get Blake and two others. Something about the White Fang attacking Haven in a week. She said it should only take a day for her to get there,” Oscar said. “She was frantic. Did she not tell anyone?”

“I didn't hear her say anything.” Ozpin looked around seeing the others say the same thing.

“I guess we're going to have to prepare for a White Fang attack in a week. If it's coming from Blake. Maybe it would be best to get the relic then? I rather not just hold onto a relic for time without moving it or have it outside a vault,” Pyrrha said.

“So we have a plan of action then?” Oscar asked.

“Play it by ear for now. Prepare for the attack on Haven and get ready for this place to be even more crowded,” Ozpin said. He laughed seeing the frustration on everyone else's face.

○○○○

“Wait what? Oscar do that again,” Jaune said realizing something. The boy shrugged but did it again. “Oz, I need your help here. Can you show as you are to fight. Just do a simple swings,” Jaune said. Thankfully Ozpin agreed and did such. “I thought so,” Jaune said.

“What?” Nora asked.

“Oscar, show me another move please,” Jaune asked. The boy complied dutifully not understanding it yet. “Weiss, do your summoning action,” Jaune said. Weiss did so.

“Oh,” Ren said. “I see what you mean now.”

“I think you’ve been using your semblance, Oscar.” The others caught on with what he meant.

“What?” Oscar asked.

“You have copied our styles even though we all use very different weapons and none similar to yours. Yet you do it expertly even applying it to your own weapon. Yang, help me out here,” Jaune said. Doing hand to hand combat would be the easiest as there would be no weapon difference. They indeed had the exact same fighting style but Oscar didn't copy. He used it like it was his own without hesitation and like he had been using it forever.

“I think we can safely say the kid is prepared to go against Grimm,” Raven commented.

“I'm an adult thank you very much! It's not my fault I'm fun sized,” Oscar said not being distracted by the battle.

○○○○

Where are you? Just arrived. -Ruby

Walk through town and the giant house in the center. -Blake

Okay thanks -Ruby

Ruby didn't wear her mask as she walked through Kuo Kuana. Reaching the top and looking down towards the houses she saw the house Blake was talking about. Letting out a small whistle she made her way down the steps and to the door of the largest house. She gave a knock that had a very reverberating sound.

“Hello?” A cat faunus asked that wasn't Blake.

“Hello, is there a Blake here?” Ruby asked not completely sure by the directions.

“You a friend of Blake's?” The woman asked. With a nod she was ushered into the giant building.

“Hiya, Ruby!” Sun said happily from the table. He was sat between Blake and another girl.

“Hello, Sun. It's good to see you again.” Ruby remembered fighting alongside him often. “You still in fighting shape?” Ruby asked.

“With the White Fang psychopaths of course. So you have a plan? I doubt you were close to Menagerie.”

“I think I need to introduce myself. Hello, I'm Ruby Rose,” Ruby said looking to the others.

“I'm Kali and this is Ghira we're Blake's parents,” the cat faunus from earlier said.

“And I'm Ilia an old friend of Blake's,” the other girl said.

“They were in the White Fang together,” Sun said.

“Nice to meet you all. As to my plan everyone is in Mistral right now hopefully preparing-” Ruby's scroll rang loudly. She raised a finger to suggest she need a moment.

“RUBY ROSE! ONCE BOTH OF YOUR FATHERS HEAR ABOUT THIS IT WON'T BE PRETTY. I'M TELLING JAMES TOO.” Was heard from the other end of the line yelling.

“Did I forget to tell people I was leaving to go pick up Blake and two others?” Ruby asked flinching knowing the answer.

“Yes you did. If it wasn't for Oscar who managed to get some sort of information from you you'd be in a lot more trouble just be happy I'm not setting Winter on you too.” She heard the sigh.

“I'm sorry, Oz. I thought I told everyone. I landed not long ago and I'm safe. I promise. I love you,” Ruby said.

“You are still in trouble when you get back. Promise me you'll eat and sleep before even attempting to fly back. I love you too. I just worry. With your silver eyes you're a large target for Salem.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I promise to eat and sleep before I consider flying back. Can you apologize to Yang and Weiss to me? I honestly was just super out of it. I lost my scroll only to realize it was in my hand. I’ve been trying to think how we are to fight the White Fang and looking for Summer and Winter isn't easy either.”

“I will tell them. Just stay safe.”

“Any issues?” Kali asked once Ruby joined them again.

“I forgot to tell the others I was leaving. My fiance wasn't exactly happy with me and is going to tell my dads and James Ironwood who I work under on occasion,” Ruby said. She saw Blake flinch at that thought.

“Wait since when have you been engaged?” Sun asked. He didn't know Ruby was even dating anyone.

“About a year now. I was dating Ozpin when I was at Beacon and after the Fall he proposed and I agreed. We were talking over the phone but it still does count. Dad Qrow wasn't happy not to have been told sooner despite we telling him as soon as it happened.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans, plans, and Attack on Haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those in the US or those watching the election have a new chapter

“You all will be safe, right?” Kali asked.

“We will. I am a good pilot. If you want to come with there is always room,” Ruby said.

“I think we will stay here. Just take care children,” Ghira said. Ruby nodded. They piled into her ship and she worked her way back to Haven at full speed.

“Is that even legal?” Sun asked.

“What part? The answer I'll tell you is yes,” Ruby said. Sun just shrugged.

“How did you get this?” Ilia asked sitting with them while Ruby was driving back to Haven.

“I had it special made. It was part of my requirements to becoming Ironwood’s left hand. You think I'd be busy enough handling all the affairs of Ozpin's circle but I need to also help with the Atlas Military and School.” Blake laughed at Ruby's groan but the others looked impressed.

“Left hand? What does that even mean?” Sun asked.

“It means she does the less than legal things the both of them require. I'm assuming you've done smuggling and such?” Blake asked.

“Smuggled Weiss and her brother Whitley out of Atlas with a lot of dust. Occasionally take some extra money out of someone's bank accounts I don't like to help fund Rose Organization.”

“Wait, you run Rose Organization?” Ilia asked. Sun just gave a blank look. “It is a new company but no one has been able to get through any of the internet barriers. No one knows anything about the company besides they help keep Huntsmen and Huntresses undercover in the field going as far to extra banking, field names, even new scroll, to masks.”

“Wow, and you did all of that Ruby?” Sun asked.

“Yup, Blake I got you a mask. Someone has carefully avoided using their card so I couldn't find them. I did create the company for my security and protection in the field.”

“I'm sorry, Ruby. I got scared Yang lost her arm because of me,” Blake said guilt all over her face.

“No one blamed you for anything, Blake. Yang is pissed by you leaving so expect to deal with your girlfriend when we meet up with the others. I am not going to help you with that. We knew you'd come back to us, we're family and that will never change.” Ruby dropped it seeing her ears turn downwards.

“And here I thought you were the innocent one,” Sun and Ilia mumbled much to the amusement of Blake and Ruby.

“You'll learn being around the others. if you need help with anything let me know. I have contacts,” Ruby said.

○○○○

“Ruby? Do you have everyone with you? I'd prefer a group call,” Winter said calling her.

“Call Oz and James too. I have three new passengers but they'll become roses. Blake and her friends Sun and Ilia. They're sitting up here with me. I'm working my way back to Mistral,” Ruby said over the phone. She heard two more dialing tones.

“Winter?” Ozpin asked.

“Schnee?” James asked.

“Put it on speaker we have Ruby, Ozpin, and James on the line too. I rather not go through this again,” Winter said. She heard some talking in the background.

“All set here,” James said. Him and the other three were in the office with the call on speaker.

“All set here. Nora shut up,” Ozpin said.

“Fine fine, you're cranky without Ruby,” they all heard Nora say.

“Well good news. Father is exiled from Atlas and must leave everything behind. I am to direct what I wish to do with everything and will be temporarily taking control over the company until Whitley is prepared,” Winter said.

“Wooohooo!” Was yelled by several people on all ends of the line.

“Ruby, if you wish you can have all of his personal money to stock the Rose Organization. Weiss, Whitley, what do you think I should do about mother?” Winter asked. They could all hear the sadness in her voice.

“Mother needs some major help and well she wasn't ever really there. I say get her some help and there is that small cottage we own she could live in. Give her a small allowance until she can find a job. What are your thoughts Weiss?” Whitley rubbed his eyes. He knew it was what to be done. it didn't mean he was any less affected by it.

“I agree and as much as she is our birth mother and it hurts to say I rather not have her in our lives. We've started our own family again with both teams RWBY and JNPR, dads, James, Ozpin, Oscar, Raven, and who knows who else. Our family keeps growing and growing and I think it's time to let us accept it. I don't think I could ever trust her again either,” Weiss said honestly.

“Okay I'll do that. I see where you two are coming from. Seeing as we have Patch as headquarters maybe we can use the manor as a resting place when in Atlas. Not all of us can be in Patch despite how much I wish it so.”

“That would work well. Patch is a good place between Vale and Vacuo while Atlas is close to Mistral having the four kingdoms covered,” Ozpin said.

“While my parents don't know anything I think they would be happy housing us in Menagerie. We're on our way to Mistral and I'm bringing two friends with me. Ilia Amitola and Sun Wukong and I think we should bring them into the headmaster's loop,” Blake said.

“Can you trust them?” was asked by Winter, James, and Ozpin.

“With my life,” Blake said without hesitation.

“I don't like the idea of so many knowing,” was heard from Qrow.

“Well Sun and Ilia have already been listening to the call so there is that. I also vote Blake's parents. I think they'd be trustworthy and can keep a place in Menagerie. They'd be helpful should we have any faunus who wish to hide or work there. We are an organization after all not just with the defeat of Salem but uniting humanity as a whole and helping people as we are Huntsmen and Huntresses,” Ruby said.

“They'll need field names, Rose. I leave that to you. You, Qrow, and Ozpin are the ones who decide who knows in the end,” James said.

“Isn't Sun from Vacuo? Maybe he can help work to inhabit the rest of Menagerie,” Yang suggested.

“Team CFVY are all faunus and would be a great help,” Ozpin said.

“I remember them. I don't know how many people Coco and I beat up for being mean to Velvet and Fox. So are we going to tell them too?” Blake asked.

“I think they could start working in Menagerie. Start a school just for faunus. I don't say keep them separated of course but we all know how faunus and human relations aren't best right now,” Ozpin suggested.

“I know some people who can help run it. Blake you would know best,” Ruby said.

“Call team CFVY and my parents. Fill them in and we can start helping Menagerie. We will have to work with those of Vacuo to see if we can expand more into the island instead of it being so crowded. That is if everyone is in agreeable.” They all heard sounds of approval from all three calls. Before two additional calls were added.

“Hello?” Coco asked.

“Hey Coco it's Ruby from team RWBY do you have your team with you. We wish to speak with all of you. So if possible put it on speaker phone,” Ruby said

“Hello?” Kali asked.

“Hey mom, it's Blake. You know how I said I became apart of the Rose Organization? Well my friend started it and as an entire Organization we want to add you into the loop including team CFVY,” Blake said.

“I'll put my phone on speaker so your father can listen,” Kali said.

“So who are we all talking to?” Coco asked.

“Both Team RWBY and JNPR, my father Taiyang Xiao Long, my other father Qrow Branwen, Ozpin, James Ironwood, Winter and Whitley Schnee, Yang's mom Raven Branwen, Sun Wukong, Blake's friend Ilia Amitola, Blake’s parents Kali and Ghira, and Team CFVY,” Ruby explained.

“Wait you have Schnees on this call?!” Ilia said before anyone else could.

“Whitley here, I am the heir to the Schnee dust company and seeing as our father finally got exiled from Atlas I am hoping to finally make the Schnee name mean something good again. It is why I am becoming a Huntsman. Faunus are the same as humans and I plan on working hard to have equality through my company. I would like to ask that perhaps you could help, any of the faunus in this call. I lived a sheltered life and my father never let me leave the house for the most part. I hope you can help me learn and to improve the work conditions,” Whitley said.

“Is that really Whitley Schnee and not someone trying to be? Because they're doing a really bad job of trying to be him.”

“Nope that's Whitley. He had grown out of his shell since he locked himself in Weiss's room to start learning.” They went into everything letting the new members learn what they need to and answer questions that were asked. They were also told that there were some parts that they kept secret.

“So why are you keeping parts secret?” Ilia asked eventually.

“It's not ours to tell-” Ruby started off before Ozpin started talking over her.

“It's about my past one of my lives more accurately and please forgive me I rather not share it. It is a bit personal. I had four daughters though and they were the first maidens who vowed to use their magic to stop Salem. We currently have two maidens with us and they can unlock the relics,” Ozpin explained. They understood and they wouldn't want to tell a lot of people about their own personal history.

“So what do you want us to do? You brought us into the Organization for a reason,” Coco said.

“Well, mom, dad, we were wondering if you'd be willing to house any of the Organization should we stay in Menagerie,” Blake said.

“Of course, sweetheart, we were thinking of renovating the house again. We can work to make sure it can house everyone,” Girha said.

“Dad Tai here, we built downward for the headquarters making it much easier to keep it hidden and accessible to everyone. It also is an effective way to keep the temperature steady without the additional use of dust. Ruby can get the supplies we need for any of the bases so to speak,” Tai said.

“We'll keep that in mind, thank you.”

“What do you ask of us?” Coco asked.

“We want to start an academy in Menagerie except I'm afraid it will further divide our two races. A Huntsmen and Huntresses Academy where faunus can learn without fear of being judged and they can have their needs met fully that lack in other academies. We also wish to try to figure out a way to help expand into the rest of the continent so it's less crowded,” Ozpin said.

“Are you giving us permission to run a school?” Coco asked.

“How are we even going to stay funded?” Velvet asked.

“If you wish to run a school you have four people who can help you to start. Myself, Winter Schnee, Ozpin, and Ruby Rose. All of us have practice running a school. As to staying funded, leave that to Ruby and don't ask questions,” James said.

“Sounds like fun, I've never been to Menagerie before,” Coco said. “Don't know how good we will be at expanding.”

“Finally a place that won't make fun of my ears. They're sensitive and not to be pulled on,” Velvet said with anger.

“I have some contacts back in Vacuo that could help expand,” Sun said. “Just don't trust them too much.”

“I also have some connections Ruby or Qrow can contact for us. I like being dead for now and they are my left and right hands.”

“Oz, you know how well things go when I'm involved. Do you think it's ideal?” Qrow asked.

“Well, I want to get this moving as soon as possible and I have been kept busy. It's time for you to stop slacking dad Qrow. After we get things sorted in Mistral I suggest Sun and Qrow go to Vacuo to find way to expand in Menagerie. Raven, I trust you can use your semblance to take the relic with you to headquarters? Oz and I or Weiss and James can head out to help CFVY with the school. Kali, Ghira I trust you can figure out what to do?” Ruby asked directing them.

“Raven and I will make sure the relic makes it to Patch and we're taking Blake with us. So help me if you run again I will be locking you up in my room,” Yang said. Blake's ears were down turned before Ilia punched her. 

“Sun and I will make our way to Vacuo to get things figured out,” Qrow said with a groan.

“We'll be busy coordinating everyone. Does this mean Menagerie will be considered its own kingdom?” Ghira asked.

“I'll talk to Atlas council, someone in Mistral talk to them, Vale is kinda all over but Oz should be able to get agreement from then. Qrow so help me if you fuck this up it will be the thing that finally makes me castrate you,” Winter warned.

“Yes ma’am.”

“We'll work on putting someone in place here in Mistral before we decide who is to go to Menagerie to help team CFVY. I would suggest Weiss and James,” Ozpin said.

“I would like to go with you if you'd have me Mr and Mrs Belladonna,” Whitley said.

“Of course dear. Everyone is welcomed here as long as they behave,” Kali said.

“We can head out to Menagerie soon to help with the renovations and building of the school.”

“Team JNPR here, we can keep our eyes on Mistral while everyone is moving around. We can make a presence here known as Roses until we get everything sorted with the school. We all know Lionheart is ignoring his duties,” Jaune said. “Plus Mistral can use the Huntsmen and Huntresses.”

“Do any of you have your license? I know we don't,” Velvet said.

“We will all have proper licenses once I land. Coco, your team will be given Rose names and an extra Rose account for the school. Kali, Ghira, you will have a Rose account as leaders of the kingdom to keep finances straight and being able to contact other Roses with the security that is required.”

○○○○  
[Time skip]

“Winter Schnee, you have called for this meeting?” the council asked her.

“Yes, Atlas Council. I wish to ask to identify Menagerie as a kingdom. They are within all rights to be considered to be one,” Winter said officially sitting in front of the council.

“Last we knew Menagerie didn't even have a proper form of government.”

“I have been informed by someone in the Rose Organization that they are planning on building a school for Huntsmen and Huntresses and to help the citizens expand the island. As to government there is a chieftain. I have not a lot of presence in Menagerie as neither any of you. They are rightfully a kingdom,” Winter said. She was hoping this would go well.

“Who will be overseeing this progress?”

“The General will be helping the school as soon as he finishes recovering, a member of my sister's team is the chieftain daughter and will help. If that is enough I also know Ruby Rose who is the left hand of both Ozpin and James Ironwood will be helping with their expansion. We had promised faunus equal rights yet they don't even rule their own people.”

“Once they build the school and start for the first session we'll build them a CCT tower. Until then let this chieftain know he will have to take place as king until a council can be set up. We'll deal with the other councils let them know they are ready to set themselves up as a kingdom as long as they can protect themselves.”

“Thank you council this is wonderful news,” Winter said with relief.

“You've done well taking over for Ironwood even with the added stress of your family difficulties. I'm curious if you are planning on working more with the faunus seeing this development.”

“It is a plan of my brothers that I will start on. He will be going to spend time in Menagerie to help build relations and know what is best for them to hopefully improve the conditions of work and the name of the company as a whole,” Winter said.

○○○○  
[Smut]

“Uh, Ruby?” Oscar asked before walking into the room seeing her and Ozpin having sex against the wall. “I'm sorry I'm going,” Oscar said closing his eyes walking away.

○○○○

“Ozpin,” Ruby wined resting over her intended. “Why did you stop?”

“You want to keep going even though Oscar has seen you naked?” Ozpin asked. He continued pounding into her though slamming into her making her wither in pleasure.

“He saw you naked too. Doesn't matter to me just keep fucking me or so gods help me Oz,” Ruby wined before losing all thoughts again. The wall was cold behind her back and Oz stretched her so much she almost felt like he would break her and she loved it. She loved the rough sex they had. She was squished between the wall and her intended. Each of his trust she tried to meet going impossibly deeper. She would be sore tomorrow and hoped for it. Ruby leaned up to kiss Ozpin who didn't disappoint kissing her back without a second thought. Ruby reached the edge when she lost all control. Her limbs felt weak and she was somehow able to continue bouncing on Oz’s cock until he finally released inside her.

“We need to do that again,” Ozpin whispered into her ear.

“Right now?” Ruby asked shifting her hips with him still inside her. She might've been covered in sweat like him but she loved having him inside her stretching her completely.

“You say that like I have the energy to do so.” Ozpin felt himself hardening though and he loved the idea of being able to fuck her longer. Her wiggling only turned him on more. He loved her and the feeling of being connected into her in a way he couldn't describe being deep inside her. He imagined how she'd look round with their children.

“Are you denying me, my wizard?” she asked whispering into his ear.

“Never, my lovely rose,” Ozpin said as he slowly pulled out of her before pushing himself into her just as slowly. He'd work them onto an edge by going slow that it's almost painful. He felt her wiggle impatiently and frustrated at his speed.

“Oz,” she whined. Ruby loved Ozpin there was just the bonus of great sex mixed with the smell of pine, apple, and clove. She loved him. Even knowing it wasn't possible or they were planning she wanted to be round with his children. There were the maidens but they weren't their children. She effectively forgot her train of thought as he was once again pounding in her against the wall.

[End smut]  
○○○○

“I don't suppose I could convince you to stay with me here in Atlas?” Winter said talking to Whitley. Whitley had his own room at headquarters and he was thankful for it.

“I will be moving there eventually, Winter. I promise,” Whitley said.

“Know what, fuck it. I'm going there and I'll be working there. Call it a vacation. The company is doing well and no one is complaining about the raise because it is a high risk job. The school is all prepared for the coming up year and the military can stay where it is for now.”

“If you can I would be happy to see you Winter but can your job afford that?” Whitley asked.

“It better or so help me I'm going to do something reckless. I love you, Whitley.” Winter started packing up her items. She didn't care what she had to do she'd be in Patch in a week from now at least.

“I love you, Winter.” Whitley rolled onto his side and tried imagining how it would be if Winter slept next to him in the king size bed he had. What it would be like with her arms around him and her body pressed close during the night.

○○○○

“You seem tired,” James told Weiss. They were talking through scrolls both laying down for bed.

“I am. Training has been extreme but Oscar has picked up on it quickly. Ozpin is training us to Huntresses and Huntsmen level so we don't get any rest it seems like. We when do get breaks we are taking missions for extra lien. None of us want to survive on father's money and prefer to work to earn our own. We've been going in teams and as Roses helps to let people know of our presence without knowing. Jaune works his team the hardest. They'll be staying here after all when the relic is taken care of.”

“Everyone was glad when Ozpin took the position of headmaster so he could stop working his students to death. He was the combat professor after all. When we go to Menagerie we'll be making sure team CFVY is trained enough and had the skill behind the license.”

“How has your week been? We haven't talked in a while,” Weiss said rolling over to her stomach just to lay with a smile.

“Busy, Whitley has been doing well but we're almost finished with headquarters we're still expanding a bit but we have finished the vault. It seems like we will never be finished with it though and Qrow has been careful claiming his bad luck but it seems to have decreased since he stopped drinking. I didn't even notice he stopped drinking until we went out to a bar and ordered a virgin drink. Tai seemed just as surprised with it. He hadn't told anyone it seems. He refuses to share the reason he stopped drinking. He will help build down but other than removing dirt or items he doesn't touch anything afraid to ruin it. Makes it frustrating but he can also put things in place. Wish Ruby was here to help us get dust for the pantry for food storage and for heat. It's not the warmest underground but thankful it's not that cold. Hopefully it will stay the same for the winter.” 

“How many floors are there?” Weiss asked curiously.

“Seven so far. We've been working to make it into more of an underground school and bunker. Although scroll signal decreases as we go down. I can't wait until I can have you in my arms again.”

“That's the alert the attack is happening I have to go. I'll talk to you when everything is finished, I love you,” Weiss said hearing a siren.

“I love you, snowflake,” James said before hearing the signal disconnect.

○○○○

“How much longer can this keep going?” Nora asked. Some of Salem's members were at Haven trying to get the relic. Too bad they don't know where the spring maiden is.

“I got Hazel it's my fight after all,” Ozpin said turning to the large man. He engaged him before anyone could say any different.

“Weiss!” Ruby yelled seeing her go down. She didn't release her silver eye power somehow as it happened with extreme emotions of protection or family.

“No!” Jaune yelled rushing over to Weiss. “Ren. What's the status?”

“She's not looking so good,” Ren said sadly.

“We need to figure something out as I don't know about you guys but I don't want to deal with an angry and cold Ironwood again,” Yang said remembering the stories he told them about before Weiss was in his life.

“Stop focusing on them and focus on me!” Tyrian announced. Crazed psychopath that he was. Ruby, Yang, and Blake were fighting him. Team JNPR was engaged with Doctor Watts. Well, Nora and Pyrrha were at this time. None of them were wearing their masks thankfully as Watts was determined to figure out their identity.

“Leo,” Watts called suggesting for the faunus to open the vault.

“I have no idea what your goal is as you don't even have the spring maiden,” Raven said moving to guard the vault. Oscar was helping Ruby, Blake, and Yang. They weren't sure what they would've done if it wasn't for Ilia and Sun guarding and taking down some of the White Fang to stop the school for being blown up.

“She's coming to, whatever you're doing don't stop,” Ren said.

“Ren, Sun and Ilia need help. I'll guard them.” Nora moved in front of Jaune and Weiss while Ren ran out of the school to help Sun and Ilia.

○○○○  
[Days later]

“Weiss, thank gods,” James said with relief. He had gotten a message saying she was okay but he hadn't heard from her directly.

“Hello, love,” Weiss said with a smile. “Sorry I didn't call earlier everyone has been fussing over me.”

“What happened?” he asked. He hadn't been told much everyone in Mistral was being quiet about the whole thing. Even Yang, Blake, and Raven who had come hours after the battle with the relic.

“Well we killed four of her pawns. We have no idea if she has more or how long it will be until she does. Most of the White Fang is in prison for now until we can agree to a course of action for those who had been part of the Attack of Haven. Leonardo died killed by Salem. Jaune unlocked his semblance he can boost the aura of someone else. He has been listening to jokes being called a battery. Oh and I almost died,” Weiss said flinching at the last part. No one was particularly excited to inform James of such information and that's why they hadn't said much about Haven. She knew many would be having nightmares over her blood soaked dress, she knew she did.

“YOU WHAT!” James yelled at the last part.

“I almost died but I didn't because Jaune unlocked his semblance that healed my aura that helped me heal myself. I promise I'm okay,” Weiss said trying to calm him down.

“I'm not letting you out of my sight when you get here. Weiss, I could've lost you. I could've lost you,” James said thinking he wouldn't have the beautiful woman in his life anymore. He was shocked at it. No wonder no one has told him anything.

“James, I'm still going to be a Huntress with our line of work it's dangerous. The important thing is you didn't lose me. I'm okay and I'll be coming back to Patch soon. We can head to Menagerie then and help out there. It would be a nice vacation for the both of us. Work is involved but we'd be together without worrying when I would be leaving or you would be leaving.” Weiss was excited.

“Ignoring the fact we'd be on Menagerie where there are a lot of faunus who hate the Schnee name.”

“You can't keep me caged I won't allow that. I am going to be a Huntress and it's a difficult life. James, I worry about you and I know you worry about me but I'm okay and I'm not going anywhere. I love you.”

“Do you not care that you almost died?” James asked frustrated. He felt like punching something.

“I almost died it isn't the first time I've been in a life or death situation. I was at the fall of Beacon if you forgot. I don't really remember how I got caught off guard this time. Of course I care. Do you think I didn't think of everything I could've lost? I'm not unaware of the danger my job puts me in. James, I am okay. We are Huntsmen we risk our life daily. Everytime we go into the field.” Weiss was beyond frustrated with her love at this point of time. She understood where he was coming from but it was in the past now.

“You're right of course, I'm sorry. I'm just afraid of losing you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and the thought of you being gone is terrifying. I love you, snowflake.” James rubbed his face trying to calm himself.

“We aren't immune to fear despite being Huntsmen. Why don't you take your pistol and go work some anger out in the forest. I'm sure you can find some Grimm to work your anger out on. We'll pick up some dust on our way back. What kind do you need?” Weiss asked she had a smile. At least she understood why James was so frustrated now. “And if that doesn't work I'll be in Patch within the next week so I can help you work out that tension too.” Weiss added a smirk even if he couldn't see it.

“So go kill some Grimm and add a very cold shower to that list too. I suppose I'll talk to you later. I love you, snowflake,” James said.

“Talk to you later, I love you.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schooling, Headquarters, and Ruby gets upset

“Ruby, we got everything covered here. There are the mission boards and we'll start looking for Huntsmen and Huntresses. We’ll get someone to run the school and if we have any issues we'll call. You have things to do along with taking Weiss, Oscar, Ilia, and Sun to HQ. If you need me I'll be here working to put the school back in order,” Pyrrha told her honestly.

“I will if you need me I'm only a call away. I know you'll take care of each other. Oz, get the others I'm going to start loading the ship.” Ruby hugged Pyrrha. “Keep us updated and remember to use your masks when working as Roses.”

“I promise we will. Now go do your things. If we have issues we have things in place to deal with it,” Jaune said. Ruby hugged him too.

“Where is the ship? Ozpin said we are leaving,” Sun said joining the group.

“You need to pack first. Where's Oscar?”

“I'm here!” Oscar said popping out of nowhere.

“Once we get to HQ I'm helping you with that farm tool sickle and sharpening it so it could actually slice through Grimm. We will be taking stops so you can actually fight some Grimm. Now go pack and if you don't have everything Oz can help with that,” Ruby said.

“I have everything.”

“Well, I guess we'll be going.” Ruby used her semblance to fly through the house to make sure they have everything.

○○○○

“Winter?” Whitley asked. It went to voicemail again. “Hey, Winter, Whitley here. I've been trying to get ahold of you for a few days now. Call me when you have the chance. I love you.”

○○○○

“Do any of you know how to build a school?” Velvet asked the rest of their team. “Or where the Belladonnas live?”

“The Belladonnas live in the center of town. I can take you to them,” a passerby said.

“We would appreciate that. They'll be expecting us,” Coco said looking at the faunus near them.

“It's so crowded here,” Fox said. The others gave a sound of agreement.

“Hello?” a cat faunus asked them as they arrived to the big house in the center of the town.

“Uh Mrs Belladonna?” Coco asked. She gave a sigh seeing the woman nod. “I’m Coco Adel and this is my team. Velvet Scaelatina, Fox Alistair, and Yatshuhashi Daichi. We are team CFVY. We were informed we can stay here until we get things figured out?”

“Of course, come in dears. You're always welcome here. It's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Kali. My husband is in his office but you'll meet him later for sure.”

○○○○

“How much longer to Patch?” Oscar complained as he had never been on an airship before.

“Are you tired of flying? I'm sure Ruby wouldn't mind some more Grimm hunting,” Ozpin said with a smirk. The others gave him a look of horror.

“Grimm hunting? Got you covered,” they heard Ruby yelled from upstairs.

“Oscar, way to go,” Ilia complained.

“I'm sorry I didn't expect them to go there!” Oscar defended himself. Ozpin laughed before heading up to talk to Ruby.

“They're getting antsy again,” Ozpin said sitting in the copilot seat.

“Well, look where we are. Not that I'll be telling them so. Thinking of landing in the middle there so they don't know quite yet,” Ruby said pointing to the forest a bit away from her home. They were already over Patch. She smirked as she landed outside of headquarters instead figuring she'd let them rest.

“I'll go ahead. I trust you have everything covered from here?” Ozpin asked giving her a kiss.

“Of course love. Make sure they’re behaving themselves. Or maybe deal with that part,” Ruby said pointing to the airship that landed next to her.

“I’m on it. It seems as she was tired of being in Atlas,” Ozpin said. Ruby lent over to give him a kiss.

“We're here everybody, time for some more Grimm hunting,” Ruby called down. She heard three groans as they made their way upstairs.

“Ruby!” Weiss yelled at her. 

“Welcome to Patch and more accurately Headquarters. Weiss go stop your lover from killing someone,” Ruby said.

“And Winter is here too!”

○○○○

“Winter Schnee!” Whitley called seeing her land. Hearing the aircrafts is pretty easy as there isn't a lot of air traffic in this area so everyone was outside.

“Whitley,” she said in relief finally being able to see him. She got hugged and it made her smile. She wasn't expecting the slap that followed not that it hurt.

“You worried me. I have been calling for days now and I haven't gotten any answer. None of my messages either. Do not ever worry me like that again,” he told her seriously. She couldn't help but smile. “I'm glad you're safe.” Whitley kissed her glad he was taller than her.

“Was anyone else expecting that?” Sun asked. Only Ruby, Ozpin, and Ironwood seemed unsurprised. They saw a few rose petals fly over and land on the shoulders of the two Schnees who were kissing ignoring everyone around them.

“Knew it,” Ruby said happily. No one really knew what she was talking about but she saw the two auras show up. Ruby jumped onto Winter's back ruining the moment for the two love birds.

“Can we help you Ruby?” Whitley asked seeing her on Winter’s back.

“100% aura pattern match. I knew it.”

“Uh does anyone know what she's talking about?” Ilia asked confused with this entire thing. “Or what that is?”

“Oz come here,” Ruby said. Her intended walked over to her. “Calling our auras up to the surface you can see they are an exact copy,” Ruby said showing her aura design against Ozpin's.

“That's so weird. There isn't even a flutter difference,” Ilia said.

“So what does that have to do with why Whitley is making out with his older sister?” Yang asked.

“Well they're soulmates,” Ozpin said. “Their aura is exactly the same.”

“I've been dating Winter since the ship ride here. If anyone has anything to say you can say it to me,” Whitley said standing in front of Winter. Winter rested her arm on his shoulder.

“You don't have to face them Whitley. This is my responsibility,” Winter said softly.

“Okay before this gets completely blown out of proportion. So you're telling me they're soulmates correct? That's assuming such a thing actually exists. And the two of you have been dating since before we got to Patch, correct?” Weiss asked.

“Correct,” Winter said staring at everyone pulling Whitley close daring anyone to come close.

“Ruby, is it legal?” Weiss asked her friend.

“As legal as you dating the general.”

“Then I see no issues with it. If anyone has an issue with my siblings who are apparently together you take it up with me. Now let's go eat and figure out everything that needs to be done,” Weiss said stopping the entire confrontation.

○○○○

“Qrow and I will be heading out to Vacuo tomorrow to help inhabit Menagerie,” Sun said after dinner.

“Weiss, Whitley, Winter, Blake, Yang, and I will all be going to Menagerie with the help of Ruby, Oz, and Oscar,” James said getting a confirmation from everyone.

“I'll be watching over Atlas as Whitley is trying to learn more about the faunus and James and Weiss will be helping build the school,” Winter said.

“Why are we going to Menagerie then?” Blake asked confused. “We can help settle here, help with Vale, or even help with Mistral.”

“I think Blake and Ilia can help figure out what to do with the White Fang. Dad Tai and Raven you can figure out what is happening in Vale and the ways of Beacon. Oscar, Oz, Yang, and I can focus on fixing up Headquarters and help rebuild Beacon. I am the left hand of Ozpin and not many knew we're together.”

“You are putting those two together?” Qrow asked pointing towards Tai and Raven.

“Yes dad, Raven has proven herself and she is apart of this too. Any issues with the plan?”

“While we are in Vale it might be best to start establishing the Roses,” Ozpin suggested. Ruby nodded along with the others going to Vale.

○○○○

“Taiyang Xiao Long, for the millionth time I do not have time to fly out to Patch just to give you an updated about the school that is overrun by Grimm,” Glynda said over the scroll.

“Come on Goodwitch, Ruby asked for you. She is the one in charge since Ozpin has disappeared,” Tai said.

“Fine but I'm bringing Barty and Peter with me then and you better have something strong for me to drink,” Professor Goodwitch said.

“Bring your own alcohol we don't keep any in the house. Qrow doesn't have a secret stash I promise. If he did he would've taken it with him on his way to Vacuo. Should we expect you for dinner?” Tai asked.

“Two days from now I can't teleport to Menagerie and back!” Ruby yelled from upstairs. They were all getting ready to leave. Blake, Yang, and Ilia were staying at base until Ruby came back.

“I could just fly us all save you a trip!” was yelled from another part of the house by Winter.

“Fine! You do that!” Ruby yelled frustrated.

“I will save you from a meaningless trip! Everyone going to Menagerie I'll be driving!” Winter yelled. No one else responded all getting ready to leave. Unlike Ironwood Winter drove herself to Patch taking her work with her.

“So dinner?” Tai asked again amused by the yelling in the background.

“We'll be there.”

○○○○

“Ruby,” Ozpin said trying to get her attention. “You need to relax when was the last time you did that?”

“Before the Fall of Beacon,” Ruby mumbled. Ozpin gave a sigh.

“Just let everyone else handle things for now. Everyone knows what they're doing. Just sit back and relax for a few days. You're going to work yourself to death,” Ozpin told her gently. “You have time to rest and you need to. If you don't I'll set Yang on you.”

“Got the message. I think I might just nap. Take a nap with me?”

○○○○

“Are you busy?” Raven asked Taiyang hanging in the background of the office. The biggest office was on the first floor and it was the center office.

“I could use a break,” Tai said putting his work away.

“How about a walk? I'm sure being stuck in the house isn't easy for you,” Raven said.

“I could use a walk.”

“So what is on your mind, Raven?” Tai asked once they were a bit away from home. Despite being headquarters it was also home for him. It was where he raised his children.

“A million things I suppose. I feel the need to apologize for everything. For my leaving, for leaving Yang and you, and for all the mean things I yelled at you. I'm sorry Taiyang.”

“I have already forgiven you for all of that Raven. I've told you as such. I am also sorry for my part I caused in that.” Tai gave a sigh. Raven and him had always gotten along the best and they always somehow knew each other.

“I notice you don't wear your wedding ring anymore,” Raven said really looking at him for the first time since her return to Patch.

“I gave it to Qrow. He was the one who should've married Summer. I don't know how it worked out at all we both loved other people. It feels empty but I'm not married anymore.”

“And you threw your ring at me when I left. I'm sure that was a fun conversation with Qrow.” Raven gave a laugh.

“Qrow had his customary ‘shoot me’ and ‘stupid bad luck’ looks we're so familiar with. It went surprisingly well. I've been trying to apologize for my horrid behavior since Summer died. I had unjustly taken out some of my anger on him between Summer, you, and the unfairness of it all. I'll never stop making it up to him but it seems like this is a start.”

“You're such a bleeding heart Tai. I don't suppose we could try again could we? I have a lot to apologize for but we worked so well for a while there,” Raven said.

“We just stopped trying somewhere along the way. I think I'd like to try again. Welcome home, Raven.”

“Thank you, Tai.”

○○○○

“Oz put me down or so help me!” Ruby yelled. She was one of the few who had their own room upstairs. Yang, Qrow, and her father had rooms upstairs. Whitley and James had gotten rooms on the first floor which hadn't always been there. 

“You need a break. So we're going to spend all day curled up on the couch playing video games or watching movies or so help me I will think of something to slow you down. Qrow can cover some things and everyone knows what they need to do. No work for today,” Ozpin said dropping her onto the couch. Ilia and Oscar where in the living room playing a card game of sorts.

“Farm boy, you owe me. I called it knowing that this would be his snapping point,” Ilia said.

“Why do I have the feeling I've been part of a bet?” Ruby asked.

“Because you were and I now have to make her a chocolate cake,” Oscar said.

“Do we even have the supplies for it?”

“We should. I will have to check the kitchen downstairs again. We plan hiding out there for a while. I heard we're having dinner guests and we rather not cramp the kitchen up.”

“So what are you guys doing?” Ruby asked getting comfortable in the couch knowing Oz would stick to his threats.

“Trying to kill boredom. I couldn't find anything interesting and farm boy doesn't know how to play video games. I think he only uses his scroll for his license and staying in contact with Roses. He is the most boring person I have ever met,” Ilia said exaggeratedly. Oscar punched her in return showing it was all well meaning jabs at the other.

“At least I keep in contact with the Roses like we're supposed to do. I can also bake, what can you make? Toast?”

“You can't burn toast as burnt bread is still toast thank you very much.” Ilia stuck her tongue out at Oscar. Ozpin walked in at that moment highly amused. he was carrying blankets, board games, movies, and somehow four mugs of what Ruby knew was hot chocolate.

“So if Ilia lost what was her payment?” Ruby asked amused.

“I'd have to carry him around the house for a full day,” Ilia said with a grumble. “Good thing he's such a shorty.”

“Says the girl who is barely the same height as Ruby,”

“Come on, Oscar. You have better insults than that.”

“I just… I feel like if I mention your faunus attributes it would be insensitive. I think it's actually pretty cool you can change colors.”

“It wouldn't be insensitive it is like me insulting your tri-colored eyes. It is just apart of you. Plus we're siblings you can get away with more than anyone else. If you do hit a sore spot I'll just punch you,” Ilia said. “Thank you,” Ilia told Oz who handed her a hot chocolate.

“That's what I’m afraid of. Are all of you Huntresses so violent? Thank you, Ozpin.”

“Oh yes you have Remnant we have to play. It's one of my favorite board games,” Ilia said grabbing the board game and setting it up. “I claim Vacuo!” 

“Can I have Vale? I once was the king of Vale after all,” Ozpin asked sitting at the coffee table.

“I want to be Atlas then. Although I feel like giving him Vale is cheating.”

“What is this game?” Oscar asked confused seeing them start setting up.

“We'll teach you,” Ozpin said happily. His smirk was only something they could label as evil.

○○○○

“You're a cheat!” was heard yelled through the house as Glynda Goodwitch, Bartholomew Oobleck, and Peter Port all approached the house on Patch.

“I am not you are just upset I won,” a man's voice said.

“I call a rematch!”

“Uh, hello?” Glynda knocked on the door.

“Kids settle down,” Tai shouted through the house.

“I am an adult!”

“Glynda, Peter, Barty, great to see you come in,” Taiyang said.

“Who is it dad Tai?” a girl obviously not Ruby asked.

“Go get the others and meet us down in the lunchroom. You four have to decide whether or not Moss will be eating with us. Now shoo,” Tai said.

“Raven's downstairs isn't she?” Ilia asked confused not that they knew that was her name.

“Yes now scram.”

“Yes dad Tai.”

“Who was that?” Glynda asked.

“A friend of Blake's originally. Ilia is apart of the family and she fits in well with everyone. Now let's head down to the lunch room.”

“But don't you have a kitchen and dining room?” Peter asked confused.

“It won't fit everyone. We haven't gotten to adding an elevator but stairs work just as well. You'll be introduced to everyone at dinner. Thank you for coming all the way out here.”

○○○○

“Hey, Moss since when did you have a half mask? Ruby refuses to give them out,” Yang said once they all reached the table in the lunchroom. He was wearing a white mask with a green rose over the one eye.

“I had the mask I just cut it because this is a dinner party and we thought it would be best for him to join.”

“We all know you did it for selfish reasons. Even you don't wear a half mask.”

“Maybe I asked her to do so,” Ozpin shot back.

“Which would still be selfish reasons,” Yang said sing-song knowing she was right.

“Anyways onto dinner,” Ruby shot a glare at her sister and her intended. “You know Blake, Yang, my father, and Raven. This is Moss Rose. He works for the Rose corporation and is one of their biggest workers. Oscar Pine who Moss picked up somewhere in Anima near Mistral. Lastly Ilia Amitola who is a friend of Blake's who became family for us all. Everyone Professor Goodwitch, Professor Port, and Doctor Oobleck.”

“I don't believe I've ever met Mr Rose before,” Glynda said.

“Please call me Moss. In the Rose Organization our first names are all that sets us apart.”

“And I never thought I'd see the day again when you two were in the same room without destroying something,” Glynda said looking over to Tai and Raven.

“Yes, none of us thought you two would survive coming on contact with each other again,” Barty said.

“It was a bit of a surprise and I admit we didn't end off on good terms but we are going to try again and failing isn't an option this time we have family to take care of now,” Tai said grabbing Raven's hand.

“And when were you planning on telling us you got back together again?” Yang asked sounding angry. Only her sister and father knew it was all for show.

“We would be telling everyone at dinner and sending a mass message out tomorrow since we're a family,” Tai said sounding angry. The both stared at each other before bursting out laughing breaking the tension. Even Raven gave out a laugh.

“You two are so similar,” Raven said with a fond eye roll that had Yang elbowing her in happiness. Most of dinner past in messing around in the same manner even to the point Tai brought up Qrow in a skirt.

“Please tell me you got a picture of dad Qrow in a skirt,” Ruby said holding her sides laughing so hard.

“Well, Summer and I did keep quite the photo book. There is that one time Qrow decided to spike Doctor Oobleck’s coffee and we'll never forget the day,” Raven said laughing.

“Yes, well it was obvious to see who had done it. They had no eyebrows as the alcohol mixed with my weapon went up in flames so to speak,” Barty said with a grin. 

“Let's not forget the day Raven and Qrow dressed as each other. I think it went on for a full week of you pretending to be the other before anyone caught on,” Ozpin said making everyone burst out laughing.

“Don't insult my intelligence. Ozpin knew the day we did it. He had been overseeing combat classes that week and I'm sloppy with Qrow's weapon. I am surprised you never noticed Goodwitch,” Raven said laughing.

“You and Qrow were so alike I was just happy one of you were awake. I thought it was just another off day. You are both so talented. It was no surprise when Ozpin gave your team special attention.”

“I guess it is time to move onto work. How is Beacon looking? None of us have been outside of Patch and really in Vale since the fall,” Ruby said. She ignored the glares from Ozpin and Yang. They had work to do.

“If you can get close enough it seems mostly intact but that dragon calls Grimm to the location and there is no idea how to get rid of it with all of the Grimm circling underneath it,” Glynda said. “We haven't been inside to check on the actual status on it.”

“So the five of us can head out to take care of the dragon while you three take care of the Grimm?” Ruby asked.

“I know we're supposed to be the ones staying at headquarters but I'm not letting you just fight that dragon alone. I can help with the Grimm at the very least,” Tai said telling his youngest daughter.

“Let your dad be protective you can use all the help you can get. You're worse than Oz and he had less people he could order around,” Raven added.

“I just feel like we're not doing enough. There is still so much to do. When can we get Beacon covered? I would like to get that sorted as soon as possible.”

“This place is a headquarters? For what?” Peter Port asked.

“The Rose Organization, Ozpin's circle, and those helping in uniting humanity. It is the reason it's so large. It has to host most of us who call this home. Team JNPR is staying in Mistral trying to get the school on track and I'm sure the Schnees will eventually move back into their manor in Atlas with the general. Most of us will be staying here as it's a nice spot between Vacuo and Vale. Team CFVY is stationed in Menagerie so I wouldn't be surprised if they stayed there. That covers the five kingdoms,” Ilia explained.

“My father is going to hate being king. Chieftain is hard enough. Moss, do you think you could talk to him? You're the best with people,” Blake asked.

“I didn't think Menagerie was a kingdom?” Barty said questioning.

“Well they are building a Huntsmen Academy for faunus specially as they have needs we can't meet in normal academies. All three Schnees are working to get a better understanding while Ironwood and Winter are both helping the school and helping the chieftain work on setting up a military of sorts. Qrow and Sun, another friend of ours, are working to try to inhabit the rest of the country with the help of those from Vacuo. They are well on their way to becoming a kingdom and once the school is sorted out Atlas has the rest covered,” Ozpin said with a smirk.

“Who has been working on this?” Glynda asked impressed.

“I have,” Ruby said as she tried to shrink into herself.

“What!? I thought Ozpin was crazy making you team leader and then making you one of his advisers,” Glynda said in alarm.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Ruby mumbled.

“What's that supposed to mean? Ruby is a great leader and great at what she does. Ozpin knew this and he helped her grow and become what she is now,” Yang said in defense of her little sister.

“Sorry if I didn't trust Ozpin's opinion on it since he was sleeping with her,” Glynda said. Everyone was super uncomfortable at the argument that broke out.

“Yes because that's exactly why he let her into the school two years early. Not because she is talented or anything but because Ozpin had a thing for minors. They were soulmates as crazy as it sounds but it isn't the craziest thing I've heard. She went to him and pursued a relationship as she is and was a legal adult and can make those decisions for herself,” Yang said. No one got away with insulting her sister.

“He isn't the only headmaster sleeping with a student or are we going to ignore the fact the general is sleeping with your teammate? Next thing I know Winter Schnee will be sleeping with her brother,” Glynda said. She wasn't prepared for the slap she had gotten from Ruby.

“I know you disagree with morally grey relationships but this isn't about you. I was with Ozpin and I love him beyond the world. The same goes for the general and Weiss. It isn't your place to comment on relationships you're not in. We already have enough problems with a girl who doesn't understand the word no. What this is about that as Ozpin's left hand I have continued to work on uniting the world so when we summon the gods again the world doesn't get destroyed. I'm also doing things that should've been done forever ago. I started the Rose Organization to protect the identities of Huntsmen and Huntresses in the field. I asked you over for dinner through my father so we can help restore Vale and Beacon which Ozpin values highly. I won't let you insult him because he isn't here and I won't let you insult my intelligence. Keep your opinions to yourself. We need to work together if we want to stop Salem. If you can't work with me because I love Ozpin and yes we did have sex on occasion then you don't need to be here,” Ruby told Glynda in a cold fury. “I'm going to hunt some Grimm,” Ruby told everyone else as she left towards upstairs.

“Do you two mind making sure she doesn't kill herself?” Ozpin asked Ilia and Oscar.

“We're on it, Moss,” Ilia said as she grabbed her weapon as Oscar did the same with his farming sickle he only used one hand for.

○○○○

“Ruby, you okay?” Ilia asked as she saw Ruby slice through the seventeenth beowolf. 

“I'm grand,” Ruby said sarcastically. She continued to slice through Grimm and seeing the mood she was in she was probably attracting them all. It would explain why she went out to fight them. Oscar and Ilia only killed those who attacked them directly and making sure because of Ruby's anger she didn't miss one and get herself killed. “Why does she think she could get away with such comments. I know I'm young. I'm the youngest out of the bunch does she think it doesn't bother me. I question my abilities every single day. I question whether I'm making the right choice but as I leader I need to make the decision. As Ozpin's left hand I took over while Qrow is doing what he has to. Dad is meeting with all those connections Oz has.” Ruby sliced through an Ursa somehow showing exactly what type of mood she was in.

“She doesn't know. Not a lot of us do. Even though we see it everyday we don't know your relationship. She never interacted with you. She has been busy in Vale rebuilding the school and kingdom. It still doesn't give her the right to attack you or anyone else,” Oscar said.

“When did you become so smart, farm boy?” Ruby asked with a smile.

“Why does everyone call me farm boy?” Oscar asked frustrated slicing through the nearest beowolf.

“Because you were sent with Moss after being on the farm and you use a farming tool to murder Grimm. Plus you still wear your farming outfit which isn't exactly that ideal for murdering Grimm,” Ilia explained like it was obvious.

“What's wrong with my outfit?” Oscar asked.

“We'll go shopping tomorrow and get you some better clothes Farm boy. I mean we're not exactly poor at all,” Ilia explained. They both smiled hearing Ruby laugh. The amount of Grimm lessened greatly and they'd soon run out of Grimm in the immediate surroundings to kill.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings, Neo, and preparations for the end

“I suppose that could've gone better,” Glynda mumbled to herself. “Does Ruby really run the Rose Organization? I heard of its start up. Huntsmen and Huntresses are eager to become apart of the Organization. It's more secure than anything Atlas has but you have to be approached. I know of some who are apart of the Rose Organization but they don't say anything about it. I don't know if even they know that much about it.”

“She had started the Organization while we were still at school. This is pretty much the headquarters for it and those apart of it. They can roam around here freely without difficulties or worry about their identity being compromised as all Roses know who the others are. I'm sure there are plenty of Roses who don't know about Ozpin's task or seeked out additional information. Those working with us directly know as much as you do about his task. Not everything but more than enough. Only a very select few know everything,” Yang explained calmly.

“If this is a free place for Roses as you called it why is Moss still staying hidden?” Peter asked.

“I'm one of the most top secret Roses and prefer to keep my identity as hidden as possible. You three came over though and Ruby wanted me here without letting people know who I was. I was actually one of the first Roses.”

“You're also the only one who gets a half mask. It isn't fair,” Yang pouted.

“I'm sure you could get one if you asked,” Blake said.

“You know Ruby. Even she doesn't wear a half mask. She has a soft spot for Moss and he follows her around.”

“So who is in charge when Ruby isn't around?” Barty asked. He had been wondering about it for a while now.

“I'd say dad Qrow or Moss. Although it's valid to say no one at the same time. Ruby makes sure we know what to do and what the plan is. The rest of us just work together. JNPR is in charge of Mistral, the Schnees keep us inform of Atlas as Winter is filling in for James. We don't have anyone in Vacuo but this is what we got. Dad Tai keeps us updated of Vale and well Sun and dad Qrow are in Vacuo right now so they'll keep us updated. My parents are in Menagerie along with mostly everyone right now. So we each have a part oversee. Ilia and I are in charge of figuring what to do with the White Fang. Oscar and Moss just follow Ruby around,” Blake explained.

“Why Oscar and Moss?” Barty asked.

“I'm a high security case and I have been tasked with training Oscat by his aunt. I stayed at their farm one night to get out of the rain and woke up to him finding me. His aunt asked me to train him during breakfast and I had no chance to say no. She was one of the scariest women I have met to date.”

“Oscar has taken to your training well. That boy is talented,” Yang said.

“I'm an adult it's not my fault I'm fun size!” Oscar said joining them.

“Yeah, Yeah, farm boy. Where you going?” Yang asked seeing him go past the table.

“I owe Ilia a cake as she won a stupid bet.” Oscar didn't seem happy at all.

“I seem to always stick my foot in my mouth. I'm sorry, Ruby. I saw Oz train you a bit and you picked up on it quickly. Then I saw some of your training with James and you exceeded beyond expectations. You were good for Ozpin and you made him happy. It isn't an easy feat to do so. I wish you two could've been together forever but we're Huntresses and Huntsmen and we can't follow fairytales forever,” Glynda explained subdued.

“Well, Winter and Whitley are actually dating,” Ruby said testing the limits. She saw Glynda’s eyes widen before going back to calm she has been portraying.

“Well, as long as they are happy. It isn't my place to comment and I've already done enough harm. I doubt I can make up for it but tell me where to go and what to do and I can do that.”

“Well, what do you guys think? Group call?” Ruby asked them.

“I'll go call everyone. I blame it all on you if they're cranky. Dad, why don't you show everyone Headquarters. Ilia let Oscar know,” Yang said getting up.

“How big is this place?” Peter asked as they went down.

“Seven floors down and then we have the ground floor which is considered the first floor and the second floor up. So pretty large. We've been working on this since the Fall. We still need Ruby’s help with the dust for the fridge and just normal temperature control,” Taiyang explained. “We are thinking of having it as a kind of unofficial school of sorts. It is made to house several teams. Seventeen people over all originally but I know we'll keep growing. What number are we at now Ruby?”

“Twenty-seven including these three excluding Roses set up for a group as a whole. Also not counting any workers who aren't in the loop about Ozpin.”

“How many workers does the Rose Organization have excluding those twenty-seven?” Peter asked.

“Doing my mental math I'd say maybe about fifty-three people so far. Huntsmen and Huntresses are far the minority. Those who choose to find jobs off mission boards are even less so as many prefer jobs such as in the Atlas military or working as a private detective. Some don't even work as a Huntsman or Huntress once they do graduate. Some don't go past primary combat schools,” Ruby explained. The amount of Huntsmen and Huntresses there were was almost depressingly low. Also taking in account Salem and those she has wiped out.

“I thought it would be less to be honest,” Glynda said.

“Do you also employ those who were in bandit tribes or are in bandit tribes?” Raven asked Ruby.

“It is a possibility. I run a business because despite being called an Organization at the end of the day it is to also make money so it can continue protecting people. Just like most banking accounts the Rose Organization takes a small profit from someone's earnings that can go to help the next person. It also helps pay for masks for everyone. Those in Ozpin's circle are funded by one Jacques Schnee and his personal banking accounts.”

“You take too much pleasure out of that, Ruby,” Blake said.

“On the contrary my faunus friend. I do not take enough pleasure out of it,” Ruby said with a smirk.

“Last I knew he wasn't fond of any Huntsmen or Huntresses in existence. I doubt he would have funded such a business like the Rose Organization,” Glynda said.

“Yes, he wasn't too thrilled at the fact Ms Schnee went to Beacon or that his eldest daughter joined the military,” Barty added.

“Well I'll spare the details but he funded the start of it without his knowledge and when he got exiled from Atlas the rest of his money and items were given to Winter to deal with and she happily handed over the lien to the Rose Organization which is funded by his personal accounts.”

“Does the Rose Organization only fund Huntsmen and Huntresses who want to stay anonymous?” Barty asked.

“We can also give people whole new identities should they wish. It is normally a free service but for new identities I require payment. Before or after it doesn't matter to me as there is always a reason someone is reinventing themselves. They will pay when they finally have the money,” Ruby said. Everyone looked to Moss at that.

“Did you get a whole new identity? Is that why you wear you masks constantly?” Glynda asked.

“It would be a pretty accurate assumption,” Ozpin said noncommittal.

“He was the first person the Rose Organization has reinvented and also the highest security to date. He was one of the first Roses and the first reinvented Rose,” Ruby explained. They were making the last steps upstairs to meet in the office. “I need to go grab my supplies.”

○○○○

“This better be good, Yang,” Coco threatened over the scroll.

“Group call it seems,” Sun said through the scroll Qrow was holding.

“I'll set it up on the desk so everyone can hear. Kali and Ghira are here with us,” Coco said with a groan.

“Ruby sacked you with making the calls?” Weiss asked seeing the group call. “Call Whitley as him and Winter are driving. The rest of us can see here,” Weiss said enlarging her scroll so everyone could see and hear.

“Uh? How important is this?” Jaune asked.

“NORA VALKYRIE! PUT THOSE CHOCOLATES BACK! NO YOU CAN NOT HAVE THEM!” was heard yelled in the background by Pyrrha. “Hello,” she said seeing the scroll call.

“NORA! I WON'T MAKE PANCAKES!” Ren yelled in the background.

“I hate to ask but what did she do?” Yang asked.

“Half of Mistral is out of power and why would they serve straight sugar to someone. Remember the cotton candy? Take that times it by five and add half of Mistral’s electricity and we have that,” Jaune explained. Everyone who has been near Nora with sugar of any kind winced not even knowing how bad that it could be.

“OH ARE YOU TALKING TO EVERYONE?!” Nora shouted excitedly through the scroll.

“Nora, just please shut up and I'll let you have the week off chores and let you choose the missions for the week,” Jaune said. Ren and Pyrrha gave him looks silently asking if that's a good idea but they were on the same page.

“So, what is this call for? Not that we're not happy to hear from you all,” Kali said.

“WHY IS THERE A GIRL ON ME AND WHERE DID SHE COME FROM?!” Qrow yelled all of a sudden and looking towards his scroll they saw a girl that was smaller than Nora and Oscar.

“You worked with Torchwick right?” Yang asked suddenly. The girl gave her looks of horror before nodding. “Do you speak?” Yang asked. A head shake. “Do you know sign language and Sun or dad Qrow know sign language?” Yang asked. She got a head nod from the girl.

“Part of Oz's extensive training. Tai and Raven should know it too,” Qrow said like it is obvious.

“I can't help I'm blind,” Fox from team CFVY said.

“I'm clueless to sign language. Like I know what it is but all I see are exaggerated hand moves,” Sun said.

“I learned it as a young girl as some Faunus are really sensitive to noises and I was one of them,” Kali said.

“I know sign language and I taught Winter during her training. It's best not to get caught off guard just because you can't speak properly to someone for your lack of knowledge,” James said.

“You know that Blake taught us all. She learned when she was in the White Fang. It's safe to assume Ilia knows too,” Weiss explained.

“The rest of us know sign language. Nothing against Fox,” Velvet said.

“Kind of hard to learn a language for those who can't hear but can see,” Fox said like it was nothing new.

“I don't know about those two but Nora and I can sign,” Ren said.

“I taught Jaune as part of his training. It was my second language,” Pyrrha said.

“Well, now you know who knows sign language,” Yang said. “Do you know of the Rose Organization?” Yang asked. She got a head nod. “Well how would you like to become apart of it and help save humanity from destroying itself?” Yang asked. She got an excited nod from the girl.

“You want me to translate?” Qrow asked when she got his attention. She nodded. “Direct translation here,” Qrow grumbled wondering what the hell he was going to have to stay. The rest of those at Headquarters choose that time to join them. “My name is N-E-O-P-O-L-I-T-A-N but you can call me N-E-O. I'm twenty-three years old. I admit to working with Cinder and directly with Torchwick. Torchwick was my best friend and he had saved me from myself. I would be honored to work with the Rose Organization if you'll have me. From what I know the organisation will protect me and keep me fed and alive.”

“Well, Ruby just joined us so why don't we talk to her?” Yang asked gesturing everyone forward to join the call. “Out of us here who knows sign language?” Yang asked those in the room. Everyone but Oscar's hand went up.

“I'll teach Oscar. I'm to assume Neo is mute or did Qrow finally accept he was a girl?” Ozpin asked jokingly.

“Har har you're hilarious Oz. I'll leave my sister to be the dramatic one,” Qrow said.

“Oz?” Barty, Peter, and Glynda all asked looking towards who they knew as Moss.

“We were thinking of adding three new Roses although Neo has chosen the best time should she wish to join us. Are you willing to work with those two?” Ruby asked. “That is if you want to join. This is the most inner part of the Roses. We'll make sure you're taken care of and I can always use your assistance in extra legal dealings. You have proven yourself to be capable of such,” Ruby added. Neo nudged Qrow again.

“I would be honored by such a thing and I promise not to let you down,” Qrow dutifully translated.

Ruby went through introductions of everyone. Asking for a status report but Qrow and Sun just landed on Sanus again and Winter was still flying everyone. The remodeling of the chieftain’s house finished. Team CFVY was enjoying their break and still looking for where to build the school. Team JNPR took turns between running the school and locating missing Huntsmen and Huntresses. No new reports from Atlas and Qrow was still trying to get ahold of the person who ran Shade but nothing sketchy happening there yet. Glynda reported on the status of Vale and Beacon which was extremely damaged as a whole.

“So four new Roses apart of Ozpin circle. That is if you're willing?” Ruby started looking towards the Professors.

“I was already part of Ozpin's circle,” Glynda said but it didn’t hold any bite like her previous words earlier that evening. 

“Well, you all are doing some good and I would be proud to be apart of that,” Barty said.

“Ozpin has made plenty of mistakes like all other humans but if he was able to inspire you all to do such good in the world I want to be apart of it,” Peter said proudly. Ruby nodded giving everyone the headmaster's version about the relics and there were maidens. The schools were built to protect the relics. The maidens are the only ones who can unlock the vaults to the relics. About Salem controlling the Grimm. They didn't tell them about Ozpin's past or how exactly they'd be killing Salem. They explained what happened at Haven.

“So Cinder was trying to get the relic at Beacon and caused the Fall?” Qrow translated for Neo.

“Yeah but she wasn't the fall maiden and she never could be. You have to want to help people and work on uniting humanity. Only those with good intent can become maidens. It's not exactly super amazing it's a hard responsibility we have to take seriously. She had stolen part of the previous Fall Maiden’s power and Amber didn't live through the event. I hope to help her live through me,” Pyrrha said.

“I forgot you have the two voices in your head like Oz explained happens to him during reincarnation,” Qrow said suddenly. “Maidens normally don't have that they just have the memories of the previous maidens but I've been told they are at their strongest right now and haven't been this strong since their first life when they trained to become the maidens. Before they were maidens or even the fairytale of it.”

“Now that you know you have the choice whether to continue on this path or to abandon such a serious duty. There is nothing wrong with not joining. It's not a path to be taken lightly and it can call for your life but we are Huntsmen and Huntresses. We already give our life to a cause,” Ozpin explained. He wasn't wearing his mask and had taken it off during the start of the meeting.

“How does one go back from that information? I'm sticking around of course,” Barty said.

“Such a task of immense responsibility I'll be proud to be apart of such if you'd have me,” Peter said.

“I will not go back on this. If you would have me I would be honored to continue,” Glynda said. 

“Of course I'm still going to be around. I hope maybe perhaps we could become friends,” Qrow translated for Neo.

“Well, time to introduce Green Rose also known as Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck. Purple Rose also known as Glynda Goodwitch. Maroon Rose also known as Peter Port. Lastly, Rainbow Rose also known as Neopolitan. Welcome to the Roses,” Ruby said officially. She made up the cards for everyone even if she didn't have a mask for them all or how to get the items to Neo. She grabbed the plain green mask for Barty. “I’m unsure how to get items to Neo and I do not have masks for you two yet but I’ll get there.”

“I can walk there and back with my semblance,” Raven said. Ruby smiled handing her the card and the black mask that had multi-colored rose petals on it. They all saw Raven disappear and reappear next to Qrow handing over the items to Neo. Soon Raven was at headquarters again.

“Why can’t you just always do that?” Sun asked.

“She needs to bond to certain people to do so. She has one for me, Tai, and Yang,” Qrow explained.

“Do we have Rose names?” Kali asked.

“I’m sorry I’ve been forgetting to tell you yours. Ghira you're Royal Rose and I got you a dark blue mask I sent with Weiss. Kali you're Cyan Rose and you have a light blue mask. For Menagerie as a whole I have it listed as Sapphire Rose. Team CFVY for you and the school's use I have Coffee Rose,” Ruby explained.

“When were you going to tell me you sent it with me, Ruby?” Weiss asked.

“I thought I told you. Oh well, it's in your bag.”

○○○○  
[Time skip]

“Where are we on everything?” Ruby asked Oz.

“Shade is covered and we have the relic of destruction. Finding Summer took a while but that is covered. JNPR found Huntsmen and Huntresses who are running Haven as a thank you. They'll be returning soon. Vale and Beacon is covered thanks to Barty, Peter, and Glynda,” Ozpin said.

“And we killed the dragon so it is no longer attracting Grimm to the school,” Ruby added.

“Menagerie is a kingdom and Team CFVY is running the school. They're doing well. Weiss, Whitley, Winter, and James are in Atlas putting everything back in order. Sun, Qrow, and Neo are still in Vacuo. We're just waiting on Atlas and the call that they found the Winter maiden,” Ozpin said.

“It's time, I don't know if we can wait,” Ruby said feeling the wind. Her hair briefly turned into Rose petals before reforming into her hair. It was a common occurrence.

“Time for what?” Oscar asked unsure. Ozpin, Oscar, Ilia, and Ruby were outside as the four of them were closest. Once the White Fang got handled (being in prison in Menagerie for a certain amount of time depending) Yang and Blake went to Menagerie to be with Blake's parents. Dad Tai taught at Signal still and Raven was really becoming a house mother. They never expected that to happen but she enjoyed it.

“Time to face Salem,” Ruby said.

“You never told us how we're going to kill her. We've been working on reuniting humanity so when we summon the gods they won't destroy the world. You've done a lot of good work and I feel like we accomplished something, Ruby,” Ilia said.

“My eyes can hurt her. I hope it's enough because the only other way is for her to accept the fact those who live have to die. She has to accept the cycle,” Ruby said. “I've been careful not to tell anyone.”

“So your eyes can hurt her why do I think there's more?” Oscar asked.

“Well, I have no idea if it will kill her or if I'll live through the event. I won't make you go with me to face her but I am asking,” Ruby said not looking at them.

“What about your team? I'm sure they'd go with you. Do they know this?” Ilia asked.

“They know everything. I don't want to ask them. They deserve to stay here and I don't really want to ask you I don't want any of you to die.”

“So you're not even going to tell your team you’re leaving?” Ilia asked. “They're not going to be happy.”

“They're not. I had told them originally not to come with me. They weren't excited at the idea but they agreed. I want them to continue my life and continue everything I've been working on. They know everything and they know what to do.”

“We'll go with you,” Ilia said throwing her arm around Oscar. They didn't mention how she talked like she might die. They understood she could they all could

“You can't make me stay home. This is my quest and I'm not making you do this alone. I'm sorry, Ruby,” Ozpin said hugging his wife.

“Don't apologize. I choose to do this. I could've just had children with silver eyes and make them do it but no. She is going to be dying here,” Ruby said. 

“When are we leaving?” Oscar asked.

“After dinner. If you want-” Ruby's voice choked. “Make all phone calls before then,” she told them finally. They all nodded hearing the message. They might not make it back.

“Who's up for some Remnant?” Ilia asked trying to change the mood.

○○○○

“Hey, Weiss, Yang and Blake are also on the call,” Ruby said. 

“This doesn't sound like a normal call,” Weiss said.

“It's time,” Ruby said before a sob escaped her.

“You better come back alive,” Yang said only for Ruby to start crying harder.

“Please tell us you're not going alone,” Weiss said.

“Oz, Ilia, and Oscar are coming with me. I'm so so sorry. I love you guys. Can you tell everyone my goodbyes for me? I can't do it.”

“I think we can manage that. Are you going to call dad Qrow?” Yang asked hearing how much this was affecting her baby sister.

“I'm going to after talking with you. I need to apologize. You all stay safe and I love you so much. thank you for all the adventures.”

“I think you were the one to take us on the wild goose chases, Ruby. Thank you for having those adventures with us,” Blake said honestly. “You be careful out there. We'll be here.”

○○○○

“Hey Kiddo, what's up?” Qrow asked answering the scroll.

“They sky,” Ruby said with a small forced laugh.

“Haven't heard that one before,” Qrow said realizing his daughter was upset with something. “Come on, you can tell me Rubes.”

“It's time,” Ruby said trying to hold back another sob. She had just spent a good hour crying to her team.

“Oh,” Qrow said startled knowing what that meant. “Shit kid. Anything I can do?”

“Make sure we're next to mom. Ilia, Oscar, and Ozpin are coming with us. I'd like to see mom again.”

“I can do that. She's not going to be thrilled with you. Hell, I'm not thrilled at this,” Qrow said. “You telling Tai and Raven goodbye?”

“We'll tell them. I don't know who Oscar, Ilia, or Ozpin are calling but I called my team and apologised to them. I'm sorry dad. I'm so so sorry,” Ruby couldn't hold back her cries now. She was glad no one was there to comfort her. She didn't want to be comforted.

“You don't have to apologise, Rubes. I know why. I knew why when Summer left. Just be careful and I love you, Kiddo. Thank you for telling me goodbye.”

“I'll promise to try. I love you too, dad. It's dinner time.”

○○○○

“Weiss, what's wrong?” James asked they were all in the living room.

“When can we get the relic to HQ?” Weiss asked after shaking her head and trying to wipe away her tears. They continued to flow without stopping.

“We still have yet to locate the Winter Maiden,” Whitley said. The all heard the knock on the manor door and a beautiful woman who arrived following behind Klein. 

“Who are you?” James asked standing up protecting his family.

“Waverly is my name. You four are close to dad. It's time,” Waverly said which in return made Weiss cry harder. Waverly walked over and hugged the woman. “We're here to make sure they come back. They can't leave us now.”

“What is happening?” Winter asked finally.

“They're going up against Salem now,” Weiss said.

“Okay, but it's not like they're dead,” Whitley said cautiously.

“My mother is immortal which is why everyone has been careful with that information. A silver eye warrior might be able to kill her but there is no proof if it will work or not. She has to accept the balance between life and death. Serenity long ago thought that maybe if we can summon the gods when someone is fighting mother we might finally defeat her,” Waverly said.

“So Ruby is going on a death mission?” Winter asked in alarm.

“Yeah, she said it was time.”

○○○○

“Girls, what's wrong?” Ghira asked walking into the living room seeing Blake and Yang crying.

“We'll be okay. We should head to headquarters,” Blake said.

“Why?” Kali asked joining them.

“So we can meet Winter and the relic of creation when they finally put them together,” Yang said.

“You could ask Team CFVY but I think this is something you two have to do. We're only a small part of the Rose Organization and take care of the kingdom of Menagerie. You two have been there since the start though and I'm sure you need to be there for the ending of this. Just know we love you no matter what,” Kali said hugging Yang and Blake.

○○○○

“Dad? What's wrong?” Sun asked Qrow.

'What happened?' Neo signed.

“We're heading back to Headquarters. Can't do much here anymore. We just need to see how everything happens.”

‘That doesn't answer our question to what’s wrong.’

“Well, judgement day I guess you could say. We get to find out if Salem dies and if the Winter Maiden got the same feeling as Ruby I'm sure we'll be having a meeting with the gods,” Qrow said opening his flask for a drink. “I need something strong.” He only had water in his flask.

“I'm sure Waverly has felt the change. It's time,” the summer maiden said. Her name was Sandra. It didn't exactly match with her sister’s names but it didn't matter.

“Just not thrilled about my daughter walking to her death thank you very much,” Qrow said. Neo put an arm around him. “I'm sorry. I had to watch Summer walk out and when I followed her I didn't get there in time. I know I have you though,” Qrow said kissing Neo's cheek. The small girl had brought him out of his shell a bit and she could fight like mad. She jumped on his back. “You could've just asked.” Qrow warped his arms under her legs to carry her. They had been dating for a while and it was Ruby who pushed them together. 

○○○○

“Ilia? You never call,” Ghira said answering his scroll.

“Is mom there too? I'd like to talk to the both of you,” Ilia said. They were all saying their goodbyes as they doubted they'd live with their fight with Salem. Ozpin would probably reincarnate into someone and the war would carry on.

“Of course dear, Kali,” Ghira said. Kali picked up her scroll joining the call. 

“Hello?” Kali said.

“Hi mom,” Ilia said shyly.

“What's wrong sweetheart? Not that I'm not happy to hear your voice you just sound upset and you rarely call,” Kali said.

“We're going up against Salem. Ruby, Oscar, Oz, and I. I just want you to know that I love you and you've been my parents since mine died. You are still my parents despite dad Qrow, dad Tai, and mom Raven. Nothing will ever change that,” Ilia said managing to hold back a sob.

“So you're going on a death mission? We love you too Sweetheart and you've always been family since we've known you,” Ghira said honestly.

“I- I hope to make it back but-” Ilia held back another sob with difficulty. Her voice was breaking while talking to them. “We aren't expecting to be able to make it back. We decided that we'd fight with Ruby. I know she has her team but she begged them not to come along, they have her orders on what she wishes if she doesn't come back. We've been fighting with Ruby and together much longer though with the split. Blake and Yang fight together most of the time. Weiss, Whitley, Winter, and James fight together. Dad Qrow, Sun, Neo, and Sandra fight as a team. Raven and dad Tai can always kick ass together. Of course there is JNPR the only one who has stuck together since the Fall of Beacon,” Ilia said. Her sobs were noticeable between words and they could hear that Ilia wasn't expecting to make it back alive or if at all.

“You volunteered to fight with Ruby?” Ghira asked.

“She asked and told us that while she didn't want to ask anyone she couldn't go alone and that we'd be the ones she'd want with her. She felt really bad and made sure we had a choice. Of course we agreed you know how the inner Roses are family.”

“Of course dear. Well we love you and we'll be waiting for your call when you get back. You may not be our daughter by blood but you'll always be our daughter and you've grown up into a fine young woman,” Kali said wanting to hug her but the distance stopped her from doing such.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confronting Salem, preparing for the Gods

“Oscar!” Nora yelled answering her scroll.

“Everyone else there too?” Oscar asked.

“Of course like you'd expect any less from us. I'll put you on speaker,” Nora said. Oscar sounded off and she wanted to protect her son. Ren and Nora had claimed Oscar as their child and all of Team JNPR was close with him.

“Hello,” Pyrrha said announcing the fact the call was now on speaker.

“It's time,” Oscar said before letting out a sob.

“You'll be going with Ruby then I assume?” Pyrrha asked.

“What do you mean by it's time?” Jaune asked.

“Yes, I'll be going with Ruby. We're going up against Salem. Ruby, Oz, Ilia, and I are,” Oscar said.

“Oh Oscar,” Nora said, understanding now.

“And you're unsure if you'll be making it back,” Ren said.

“Yes, so this is my goodbye I guess. You all are family outside of dads Tai and Qrow and mom Raven.”

“Are you calling your aunt? I think she'd like to hear from you,” Jaune said.

“I've thought about it but I don't know what I'd even say. It's been about three years since I left. I can see how that conversation would go. 'Hi, auntie. It's Oscar. I know I haven't called since I left but I'm going on a mission. I doubt I'll come back alive from destroying the person who controls the Grimm. So I want to let you know I love you and thank you for raising me but I doubt you'll ever see me again.' Yeah that would go well.” The sarcasm was thick in his voice.

“Well maybe that wouldn't be the best way to tell her but along the lines of that,” Pyrrha said.

“I don't even know if she's alive, we lived out on a farm outside of Mistral,” Oscar said. “Despite not calling I do worry about her.”

“Well she could always stay here and we’d make sure she's safe. Then when you visit when you get back you’ll be able to see her again,” Nora said.

“I don't think I'll be coming back though. I suppose if you're feeling ambitious you could check on her. I don't think she'd go to the city,” Oscar said, giving them directions.

“We'll check on her, I promise. We're good at search and rescue. We had to find all those Huntsmen and Huntresses that went missing and now they're running Haven,” Jaune said.

“We got too invested in their lives and we like it here so we stayed,” Nora explained.

“I don't expect you to do that but I would appreciate it if you did get ambitious,” Oscar said.

“We love you and we'll see you when you get back,” Ren said. They all knew he might not make it back but they couldn't think like that and told him when he got back because they'd hope for it.

“Thank you, I love you all too.”

○○○○

“What's wrong Oz? The four of you aren't together for once and you're drinking coffee?” Raven asked, sitting down next to him.

“They're all making phone calls. I don't exactly have anyone to say goodbye to,” Ozpin said. He was never a fan of coffee but in certain situations he doubted he could drink anything else. Not even his hot chocolate helped him through these situations.

“Ah, it's time then,” Raven said, understanding because of her maiden side. She had felt the call of something off which thinking back means that the maidens would be collecting the relics. They had a feeling that it was time to summon them and ask for judgement. She was perhaps the least affected as the relic of choice was sitting in the vault in the basement. 

“Yeah,” Ozpin said noncommittally.

“Tai isn't going to take the news well, he's a bit hot headed at times,” Raven said, getting a tiny chuckle out of him.

“He couldn't stop her if he wanted. Oscar, Ilia, and I will be following her of course. We won't let her go alone. I doubt we'll be coming back but when I return as someone else can you stop the others from beating whoever I become again up? They didn't ask for this and I can never apologize enough for it. They'll need someone who will see them as their own person until we merge,” Ozpin said.

“I'll keep everything safe and I promise I can do that, Oz. Just try to come back as you and not someone else,” Raven said hugging him. 

“I make no promises,” Oz said hugging her back 

○○○○

Hearing the first ring to the home phone at the farm made him want to hang up. The second one made him hope his aunt didn't answer.

“Hello?” Oscar’s aunt asked, answering the phone.

“Hi, auntie. It's Oscar,” Oscar said knowing there was no caller ID on their old phone. 

“Oscar! I'm so glad to know you're okay.”

“Well, I'm alive for now. As for okay, not so much. I'm going on a super high risk mission and my team and I don't think we'll make it back. I just wanted to call and tell you. Thank you for sending me with that Huntsman. He's been good to me and he's a brother to me. I never thought I'd have so much family. Three dads, two mom, nine sisters, four brother, and at least nine friends I can trust with my life although I feel like I'm missing some still. It was rough at the start they all pushed me hard to learn but I don't regret any of it,” Oscar said. He had tears streaming down his face but thankfully he was all out of sobs.

“I don't like the idea of not ever seeing you again but I'm glad I made the right decision. I worried you would hate me for sending you with that Huntsman. I love you and come visit if, when, you get back.”

“I will. I told some of my family where you live and they may check on you. There are four of them. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora. Don't let them scare you,” Oscar said just thinking of the heart attack Nora might give his aunt.

“I doubt four Huntsmen and Huntresses can scare me,” his aunt said.

“Ren and Nora unofficially adopted me and are part of my parents. Nora can be a bit much at times though,” Oscar said remembering the time Nora had taken half of the power of Mistral.

○○○○

“So what's the plan?” Nora asked, looking between Jaune and Pyrrha. Jaune would always be the team leader and he was great at it but because Pyrrha was a maiden she knew things the rest of them didn't.

“We should make our way to headquarters. I just have this feeling something is going to happen and we are going to need to be there.”

“Is it the same call Ruby got to leave? Because Oscar made it sound that way,” Ren said.

“I can't explain it,” Pyrrha said. “It's not super urgent.”

“Well, how about we get everything at the school sorted, find Oscar’s aunt, and then make it to Headquarters as quickly as we can,” Jaune said.

“I don't think we could go quickly through Anima,” Nora said pouting.

“Guys, it's why we have a Mistral airship. We did buy it for an insane amount of lien for a reason and sat through a week of training,” Jaune said.

“Oh! That will make it much easier then,” Nora said having totally forgotten about the airship. 

○○○○

“Ruby? Are you still busy?” Ilia asked. Ozpin and Oscar were behind her.

“I'm just writing a letter to dad Tai. In case things don't go well at dinner I don't want to say anything hurtful as my last words to him. So I'm writing him a letter,” Ruby explained.

“I didn't think of that. Do you mind if we write some letters too?” Oscar asked.

“Come in and sit down,” Ruby said, gesturing next to her and to the paper and pens.

Ilia and Oscar wrote a combined letter to dad Tai, dad Qrow, and mom Raven. Ozpin wrote a combined letter to Glynda, Peter, and Barty. He wrote a second one to Tai.

○○○○

“Why such the long faces?” dad Tai asked them.

“It's time,” Ruby said.

“Oh? Oh,” Tai took a moment to realise what she was talking about.

“We're going after dinner.”

“So you're expecting me to just let you walk to your death just like your mother?” Tai asked angrily. Ruby put her hand on Ozpin's shoulder to calm him.

“I wanted to say goodbye before we left, we all did. We don't expect to make it back and we weren't asking for your permission. We will be leaving,” Ruby said sternly trying to keep her temper in check.

“I'm not going to allow my daughter to walk to her death,” Tai said angrily. “And I won't let you drag the others with you either.”

“Well good thing I'm Qrow's daughter then. At least he understood that I have to do this. Do you think I want to walk to my death or ask others to follow me most likely to their own? I can't go alone but this is the only chance we might have to stop her. I'd like to see you stop me,” Ruby said getting up and grabbing her bag. They all put their bags by the door in preparation to leave.

“I'm not just going to let you walk out,” Tai said standing in the doorway.

“We weren't asking,” Ruby said. She looked to Oz who gave a nod and used his semblance to slow down time. Ruby grabbed everyone who had everything and turned them all into rose petals to get around him. She floated into her ship before setting them all down. Oz was still holding up his semblance. He didn't drop it until they were in the air and the house was almost out of sight.

“It will be okay, Ruby. Eventually,” Ilia said sitting next to her.

“Doesn't hurt any less,” Ruby said, not even bothering to hide her tears. 

“It doesn't but he didn't mean it. He still loves us despite being an overprotective father,” Ozpin said.

“We have a lot of those,” Oscar said, getting a laugh out of them even if it was a small chuckle.

“Do we even know where we are going?” Ilia asked.

“Other than to our death?” Ruby joked a bit poorly. “I know where we're going. Have to visit the home of the younger brother where Salem stays.”

“I thought I'd be more nervous,” Oscar said.

“Throwing our lives away to hopefully take out an immortal girl to hopefully stop her,” Ruby said. No one said anything about her poor taste in jokes. They were all feeling the same way and the only thing they had left was dark humor. 

“Yeah, I'm feeling pretty set in this goal,” Ilia said.

“I’m sorry. I never wanted anyone to face against her. It was my task and I failed,” Ozpin said.

“None of that, we chose to do this. We're a part of this too and none of us could face her alone,” Ilia said.

“It's a volunteer gig,” Ruby said.

○○○○

“That could’ve gone better,” Raven said seeing Tai on the porch and Ruby’s airship gone.

“I couldn't allow her to walk to her death but she went anyway,” Tai said subdued.

“She's like her mother and she will always do what she thinks is right. Even if the right choice isn't an easy one. You know you couldn't stop her. She wasn't asking, she was saying goodbye,” Raven said sitting next to Tai.

“She's not coming back is she?”

“She doesn't think she is, we just have to see and hope she does. The others will be joining us soon. They all had to say their goodbyes.”

“Why didn't I just let her?” Tai asked thinking of the things he had said.

“No one wants to see their child walk to their death and you were being your bullheaded self. They forgive you and they know you just worry,” Raven said, throwing her arm around Tai.

“What if she doesn't make it back?”

“We will be waiting here for when she does get back.”

○○○○  
[Time skip]

I didn't think it would've been this long of a ride,” Ilia said. It's been about a week.

“Sorry, I'm not speeding for once. I'm in no rush to get there,” Ruby said honestly.

“We don't blame you. Are we getting close at all?” Oscar asked. Him and Oz were playing chess.

“Yeah, I'm looking for a place to land. Are you guys ready?” Ruby asked as she searched for a place to land. She landed gently a show of how much she flew.

“We got everything,” Ilia said as they all equipped everything. Ozpin to his armor and staff. Oscar had his sickle sharpened and was full of dust ammo as he was the one who didn't use it but actually remembered to carry it. Ilia had her whip out already coated with lighting. Ruby left her cape in the ship.They all put their masks on knowing they didn't want Salem to exactly know who they were.

“I love you guys,” Ruby said before dropping out of the ship and onto the ground. Looking around them everything was bathed in a red purple color. They saw the Grimm appear out of black pools of something. They only killed those that had attacked them first wanting to save their energy for Salem.

“I really hope that doesn't come back to bite us,” Oscar said looking at the amount of Grimm around them.

○○○○

“Hello, anyone home?” Nora yelled. They had landed their ship closer to the train station. 

“Who goes there?” a woman asked. She had two different colored eyes one being green and the other orange.

“Are you Oscar's aunt? My name is Jaune and this is my team,” Jaune said gesturing to the other three behind him. 

“Are your names perhaps Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren?” she asked them.

“That would be us. I'm Ren this is Nora and that's Pyrrha,” Ren said.

“Oscar said you might check up on me. Come in for some snacks,” she said, gesturing them all into the house. 

“Thank you, ma'am,” Jaune said as they followed her inside.

“Call me Auntie Pine,” she said before getting them all drinks.

“Thank you,” Pyrrha said, taking the drink. “Do you need any help?”

“Not any I think you could help me with.”

“From what we know Oscar was a farm hand. I'm sure the seasons haven't been easy on you alone,” Nora said.

“Are you familiar with farming?” Auntie Pine asked, surprised.

“Ren and I lived on a few farms in our childhood. We're both orphans and farmers are always needing the help. We got a place to stay and the essentials with a bit of lien helping us for the winter and summer months,” Nora explained. 

“Well, this poor farm is beyond hope. I'm too old to harvest. I've been holding out hope of Oscar getting a back so I don't have to sell it. He had called me but I will manage to find the money somehow for when he gets back.”

“Well, Oscar stays at Headquarters in Patch. We are heading out that way. You could always come along. We'll make sure your farm is taken care of too as long as you don't care too much about a Huntsman family moving in “ Pyrrha said.

“Huntsman family? But wouldn't they already have somewhere to stay?” Auntie Pine asked.

“This particular family Pyrrha is thinking of is growing and they can't fit in their house in Mistral anymore. I know the Huntsman was wishing to stay home with his family and I think this would be a good opportunity for them. They would be able to bring back the farm too,” Jaune explained.

“How big is this family?” Auntie Pine asked thinking about it. She would like to see someone look over the place or for someone else to call it home.

“Didn't you say they had five kids with another on the way?” Nora asked, looking towards Jaune.

“Yeah, that's them. Remember their mom found us at the school because they got lost in Mistral again and she didn't know what to do,” Jaune explained.

“How would we be getting to Patch?” Auntie Pine asked. She would like them to look over the pace. It would be nice again giving this place the life it once had.

“We have an airship,” Ren said.

“Well, if that family doesn't mind I would love to see the life in this place return. Who knows I might even stay at this Headquarters place. What should I bring?” she asked standing up.

“We'll help you while Jaune makes the phone call and Ren goes to get the ship,” Nora said.

○○○○

“We're coming with of course, the school's covered,” Velvet said looking towards Blake and Yang.

“Once the news of the school went around many faunus Huntsmen and Huntresses showed up wanting to teach other faunus. Some were part of the White Fang but they've done well with the school,” Coco said.

“If you guys are sure,” Yang said thoughtfully.

“Of course, so how are we getting to Patch?” Velvet asked.

“Doesn't the school have an airship because the only other solution would be a boat,” Blake suggested. 

“Yeah, the school has an airship. Ironwood started making them just specially for Menagerie and we got one of them.”

“Bonus to knowing so many influential people,” Yatshuhashi said. The others nodded. 

“So what are we bringing with us?”

“Do you think there will be enough room for us at HQ?” They were all moving around looking for their items. Team CFVY stayed with Kali and Ghira who were very much like parents to them all.

“This is HQ we're talking about. There is enough room for every student at that school of yours to have their own room and still be left over rooms. Dad Tai and mom Raven went a little overboard. How am I supposed to know what you need to bring?”

○○○○

“I'm not exactly fond of this plan,” Whitley said when they were on the ship with the relic of creation towards Patch.

“I'm pregnant, not dying, Whitley. We are just flying to Patch. It will be okay,” Winter said. “And I'm only a few months pregnant. I can still fight just fine.”

“I know, dear. I just worry about you,” Whitley said wrapping his arms around his wife. 

“It will be okay, it shouldn't be a rough journey to Patch,” Waverly said.

“Why do I feel like it isn't going to be a nice journey on Patch?” Weiss asked rhetorically.

“Should we call ahead to make sure they can be prepared for us?” James asked. Seeing their nods he called to HQ.

“James, so good to hear from you,” Tai said.

“Aren't you supposed to be brooding?” they heard Raven say.

“Well I could be if everyone wasn't coming to HQ because Ruby decided to go off and kill Salem,” Tai said but it sounded like he was walking away.

“Sorry about him, he's in a sour mood. Hello, James, everyone. Is that Waverly I see back there? Hello sister,” Raven said waving through the call.

“We thought to call and give you a heads up we are heading towards Patch. Weiss, Winter, Whitley, Waverly, and myself with creation. Winter is pregnant and I'm sure you know how Whitley is,” James said.

“Thank you for the heads up. It sounds like everyone is making their way to headquarters. It might be a bit full and the other floors will be in full use. It's weird as when it's only the six of us the house fits us just fine but now those four are off and everyone is coming back.”

○○○○

“What! Raven!?” Qrow asked, seeing the red portal.

“I need help preparing Headquarters and I was certain you four wouldn't be flying. So come on I am not doing this alone,” Raven said through the portal. Qrow gave a groan before walking through the portal along with the rest of his unofficial team. A team he was somehow the leader of.

“Thank gods you're here. Here is the floor plan. I'll let you pick your rooms. I’ll be keeping this up here for if anyone needs to check out where things are,” Raven said, pulling up the floor plan on her scroll.

“Why are these three on the first floor? Thought everyone was going to be down below?” Qrow asked.

“Winter is pregnant and I rather not incur the wrath of Whitley Schnee,” Raven said thinking of the young man who owned and ran Schnee Dust Company. “That is Oscar's aunt who is an older lady. she lived on a farm and I thought it might be best to give her somewhere away from everyone.”

“Because no one will ever be coming in and out of the house. You did get the elevators working correct?” Qrow asked. Neo placed their names on one of the empty rooms on the second floor. Sun chose a room on the first floor down and Sandra put her name next to his.

“Yes, the elevators are working,” Raven said mildly offended.

“We're going to go start on dinner. How many should be arriving today?” Sandra asked with Neo pulling on her sleeve.

“Six from Menagerie tonight. The five from Atlas will be arriving in two days along with the five from Mistral.”

“Who is all going to be here?” Qrow asked while Neo, Sun, and Sandra went to make food for twelve.

“CFVY, JNPR, Yang, Blake, Weiss, James, Whitley, Winter, Waverly who is the winter maiden, and Auntie Pine. I think that's everyone. Of course you four, Tai, and myself,” Raven said mentally listing off everyone. 

“What about Glynda, Peter, Barty, Kali, or Ghira?” Qrow asked.

“Glynda, Peter, and Barty only contact us when something is happening with the school or they need a break. Ghira and Kali are both staying in Menagerie but we will most likely be keeping those two updated. Thankfully we have Blake who can keep in touch with them and keep them updated.”

“So how did Tai do with the news?”

“Oz stopped time so Ruby could float them all out the door and around Tai. So as well as we expected,” Raven said. Qrow gave an understanding nod.

“How bad did it get?” Qrow asked not really wanting to know but feeling the need to know.

“Tai told Ruby he wouldn't let his daughter go and that he wouldn’t let her drag others with her. She responded with it's a good thing she's your daughter then. Also Tai might've said that he wouldn't let her walk to her death like her mother,” Raven said with a sigh.

“So how likely am I going to be decked in the face by him? Because I'm kinda fond of my face and my ability to see.”

“He's brooding. He doesn't blame you. He feels guilty over all the things he said and feels like he won't be able to take it back.”

“I'll go talk to him. Thank you Raven. I promise I'll be back before everyone arrives to help you sort out everything but I say let them pick their own rooms and go from there.” Qrow walked away with that, not helping Raven that much but at least the others were working in the kitchen taking that off her plate.

○○○○

“Hey, Mister Broody,” Qrow said entering the bedroom. He protected his face in the off chance that he'd still get punched.

“Why did you just let her go? Ruby isn't expecting to come back,” Tai said frustrated.

“Because she doesn't think she'll be coming back. She didn't tell me to ask for permission. She called to say goodbye. I'm not exactly thrilled at the idea but what else can we do? We know silver eyes can hurt Salem and she needs to be stopped. Ruby is our only chance and nothing I could've said or do would stop her,” Qrow said leaning against the door frame.

“Do you think she is coming back?” Tai asked dejectedly.

“I hope she will. I wish she will and that's all we can do. We know what we have to do and them going off can't let it stop us. She has spent years working on all of this and we can't see it go to waste.”

“I can't believe I said those things,” Tai said looking at his hands. “Those could be the last thing I had ever told her.”

“She doesn't hold it against you, I know it. Rubes isn't like that. You're her father and you both said hurtful things. Now we are going to have guests and your wife is on a rampage. So once you're done brooding we can figure out what we are going to do from here,” Qrow said leaving the room.

“You're a great friend, Qrow and the brother I've never had.”

○○○○

“Knocking?” Ilia asked in disbelief.

“Do you have a better plan? This place is huge and I don't exactly want to get lost,” Ruby said. The others just shrugged.

“Do you think she'd be stupid-” Oscar started but cut off seeing Salem actually opening the door. He didn't think it would actually work. They weren't sure where to go from here but they weren't exactly the friendliest of faces underneath their masks of course.

“Can I help you children? How did you even find this place?” Salem asked in disbelief.

“It wasn't hard we just looked for the most evil place to find,” Ruby said with confidence she didn't really have. “I have a question for you, Salem,” Ruby started.

“So you came here to ask me a question?” Her face showed her disbelief that only seems to increase. “You know my name it's rude you don't tell me yours.”

“Why can't you accept the balance between life and death? Haven't you suffered enough? You're only prolonging your own suffering,” Ruby said. They all saw Salem's face go hostile towards them. Ruby moved to stand in front of the others. Salem would have to go through her first to get to the others and Ruby wouldn't be going down without a fight. 

“You children don't know anything!” Salem shrieked. They blocked the push of magic that hit them. A bit of discreet magic from Ozpin and their own training to withstand it with the help of Raven and Pyrrha.

“Ozma did die of an unknown sickness but he didn't expect to fall in love with you and you ruined that memory of him and his wishes. The dead never want us to follow them; they want us to let go and continue to live our lives in memory of theirs. To live the life they couldn't have. To live for them and when you eventually meet your death they'll be welcoming you with open arms,” Ruby said.

“We were gods upon the world!” Salem shouted. “I gave him everything and he ran off with our daughters!”

“Did you ever stop to think he didn't want to be a god? Did you ever think that maybe your daughters wouldn't want to be hunted for their magic? You weren't exactly quiet about it.”

“Crescent,” Oscar whispered from behind her. The Grimm were very much surrounding them now and Salem looked angrier by the second. They were walking to their death but they didn't plan dying without a fight. 

“I gave him everything! If he didn't want it he could've told me so!”

“You don't really do well with the words no. He wanted rest but he will never have it while you're throwing a tantrum. How would you feel if the only reason you came back was to kill the person you loved? He saw you and every day he thought about how he would have to stop you,” Ozpin yelled at her but a bit more subdued.

○○○○

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?” Qrow and Tai yelled seeing the four maidens together standing next to a portal.

“All the relics are here and we trust you to be able to talk to the gods we're not allowing our father to fight her alone. We're going,” Pyrrha said but her eyes were very much a different color letting them know it was most likely Alumma talking.

“UGH, FINE! Who’s going with them?” Qrow asked those around the group.

“Well we're not letting Pyrrha or Alumma go alone. If you'll have us,” Jaune said with Ren and Nora behind him. The maidens nodded.

“Kick some immortal ass we're in,” Coco said with a nod from the rest of her team. 

“We made a promise to stay behind,” Weiss said looking towards Blake and Yang.

“We'll stay too. We can't let the headquarters be unguarded,” James said looking towards Whitley and Winter who nodded. 

“Well, Qrow is stuck back here, it seems unfair for us to leave. I think we'll be staying here if that's okay Sandra?” Sun said looking towards Neo and then to Sandra.

“I didn't expect any different,” Sandra said with a smile.

“I'm coming with you, if you will have me,” Tai said, looking towards them mostly Raven before looking towards Qrow who gave a nod.

“It will be nice to fight together again,” Raven said with a smile. In the end the four maidens, CFVY, JNPR, and Tai left through the portal with Raven to save their children.

“What happened? Where is Nora and them?” Auntie Pine asked.

“They left to go on a rescue mission to save four troublemakers. Who wants to go summon the gods?” Qrow asked with a groan. Auntie Pine wasn't in the loop and gave them all a look that said she thought they were off their rockers.

○○○○

As the thirteen arrived near Ruby and them with their masks on firmly. They knew how Ruby operated. They were glad when they got there seeing they were surrounded by Grimm. They were surprised hearing Ozpin yelling at Salem.

“WHY DID HE NEVER TELL ME?! I COULD'VE HELPED!” Salem yelled.

“I WAS TERRIFIED OF YOU! YOU'RE THE REASON I'M CURSED TO REINCARNATE!” Ozpin yelled. They would be lying if they said they were prepared for the massive blast of magic although they were unsurprised. Thankfully the four maidens helped so they didn't fly away. Ilia and Ruby weren't so lucky as they both flew away. No one noticed the massive black pool they didn't land far from.

“I did everything for you and this is how you repay me? You took away our daughters? I wish you had never saved me!”

“I've been thinking the same thing for millenniums.” Ozpin wasn't prepared for his heart to be ripped out. Ruby watched it in slow motion seeing her husband die by the hands of Salem. She let out a piercing scream before everything went white. Salem needed to be stopped; she didn't want anyone to suffer because of her. She had to protect the others. She couldn't let the others die. When they looked over to her she had fallen back into the massive black pool that was behind her. The pool they all just noticed. The pool belonged to the brother of darkness which killed and they all saw Ruby die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah beautiful cliffhangers. Did she die? Does she live? What does falling in a pool really mean?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Ponyra208 for being the commenter who has kept me going. I don't actually know how to dedicate but this chapter is for them and for being awesome!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponyta208/pseuds/Ponyta208

“I never expected it to be anyone other than Ozma to summon us to pass judgement upon humanity,” the elder brother, the God of Light, said.

“Wasn't exactly planned but Ozpin and his wife are currently facing up against Salem hoping that they can actually stop her. Not that you exactly told him how to stop her. With her being immortal and all,” Qrow said.

“So why have you called us?” the younger brother, the God of Darkness, asked.

“Well besides that all of my family is fighting against an insane immortal bitch, Oz said you guys would judge humanity as a whole. Plus the maidens said it was time to bring the relics together.”

“You're not very fond of Salem, are you?” the younger brother asked.

“Sorry if I hold a grudge against the woman who not only killed my wife and countless other people I have called friends but the fact she will most likely be killing my sister, daughter, brother-in-law and fourteen others I see as my children. I'm not exactly fond of her then.”

“You all have semblances? I'm unfamiliar with it,” the older brother asked.

“They're like our very own superpower. Schnees summon glyphs, Blake can make a copy of herself, Neo is great at illusions, Sun can make several illusions of himself, and Yang can deal out any damage she gets twice as hard. Magic isn't quite real or from the way you knew it but we can use what we call dust and it let's us wield the elements for a while at least. Any of you have dust on you?” Qrow said looking back towards them.

“I can give you a demonstration should you allow, my name is Weiss Schnee,” Weiss said standing up with her weapon. The gods gestured for her to continue. Thankfully they were in the vault which was made to withstand everything.

“Weiss, I'll help,” Blake said.

“Here then,” Whitley said, throwing some dust bullets towards Blake who caught them and put it in her weapon. A bonus to owning and running the biggest company that sold dust. Blake and Weiss spared using their semblances and everything they could do with dust.

“Impressive I suppose. Nothing like magic but you humans are resourceful,” the God of Darkness said.

“Thank you. I think,” Blake said.

“Who is responsible for all the work you've done these last few years?” the God of Light asked.

“That would be Ruby Rose-”

“She is falling into the pool of death!” the younger brother said before disappearing. 

“WAIT WHAT?!” nearly everyone yelled. Whitley held onto Winter a bit tighter. 

○○○○

Ruby knew she was falling and she knew she was/is/going to be dead. Time was confusing to her right now and she had no idea what was correct. Maybe she'll finally get to see her mother now and Oz might be there but then again he might reincarnate again. Everything was so dark but she was so full of light. How long will she be falling? Her dads will be upset with her if she didn't make it back alive. She hoped Oscar and Ilia would be okay at the very least. Hopefully she protected everyone else. Did she stop Salem? She doesn't know but she will be able to rest now.

•

“Ruby Rose... you have silver eyes.” Ruby looked up seeing Ozpin lean over the table. It was the first time they met. She gave a nervous chuckle. She has never been good with people.

“Uh,” Ruby said looking away. Ozpin saw the harsh glare of pain in her eyes.

“Why does a young girl like yourself have such a visible pain in her eyes?” Ozpin asked. This wasn't how they first met. He originally asked her why she wanted to fight monsters.

“Seeing Salem kill everything you love is a big contributor to such a thing. I'm sure as you know. Although I like to think you had a happily ever after before she ripped your heart out this life,” Ruby said sadly. It was her Ozpin but it wasn't. This one didn't know her or marry her. This one was just supposed to be offering her a place at Beacon.

“It wouldn't be the first time,” Ozpin mentioned. “How do you know this?”

“I-” before she could continue she disappeared.

•

“Ruby sweet, it's time to wake up,” a soft melodic voice said she woke up like she just had the best sleep in her life.

“Mornin’,” Ruby mumbled.

“Morning sweet. You're not supposed to be here yet though,” the voice said. When she opened her eyes she saw her mother.

“Is everyone else, okay?” Ruby asked as he brain caught up to her fighting Salem.

“They are all still with you,” Summer told her daughter. Ruby wasn't sure what that meant.

•

“Is a Ruby Rose here?” a boy asked. Nora, Jaune, and Ren instantly went on the defense.

“Why?” Nora said ready to draw her weapon.

“Uh, I think her uncle might need some help,” the boy said. It was Oscar. Qrow walked through the door and landed on the couch ungracefully beyond drunk.

“Oscar? Why are you here without Oz?” Ruby asked, coming out of her room. 

“But uh, how do you know who I am?” Oscar asked, stepping back. “Introductions perhaps?” Oscar asked but his voice didn't sound exactly like his. It was a mix of Ozpin's voice and Oscar's.

“I'm Ruby Rose leader of team RNJR!” Ruby announced. She was confused about that. Where was her team and Pyrrha.

“I'm Jaune Arc,” Jaune said. Why did he look so sad?

“Nora Valkyrie,” Nora said. It had the same energy that it always has had but there was a more desperate edge to her now. 

“Lie Ren,” Ren said calmly but Ruby used to be great at reading him now she couldn't.

“My name is Oscar Pine-”

“Wait for it,” Qrow said, cutting him off.

“But you may know me as Professor Ozpin?” Oscar asked shyly.

“What happened? Why is Ozpin in Oscar, why did Oz die? Why did Qrow come to Mistral with us where the hell is Pyrrha and what about my team?” Ruby asked, finally fed up with it. 

“Ruby? Pyrrha died during the Fall, because of Emerald Pyrrha used her semblance too much and Penny's swords cut through her. Pyrrha went down to the vault where they were doing something and something about the Fall Maiden. Cinder got the magic and Pyrrha followed her resulting in her death. You were the one to see it. Professor Ozpin and Cinder fought while they were under the school and Ozpin died at the bottom of the school. Blake went back to Menagerie we think, Yang is back in Patch brooding over her arm and the PTSD Adam caused her. I wish that fucker was dead. Weiss got kidnapped by her father, do you not remember this?” Nora asked.

“It's all wrong. The three of you, Yang, dad Qrow, dad Tai, and I should have been staying at headquarters in Patch. I should've picked up Weiss and Whitley by now and smuggled them out of Atlas by now before we made it here. Pyrrha would be with us as the Fall Maiden Alumma is far stronger than Cinder. I was worried about Ozpin not calling so we planned on flying to Mistral because that's where he said he'd go and when we got there him and Oscar not like this were with us. Oscar's aunt sent him with Oz so he could do something with his life.” Ruby was in hysterics. This wasn't how it happened.

•

Ruby was standing next to herself watching Ozpin's past. It was different though. Salem was told about the relics and the task and when Ozpin tried leaving, taking his daughters with him a fight ensued and the girls died. There was so much more and while she recognized some of it it was different once again. getting pulled out of the memories there were now two of her and she was standing in front of Oscar. It seemed as this was the Oscar/Ozpin she saw last time.

“Dad, don't,” Ruby said, protecting Oscar and Ozpin.

“But he lied to us!” Qrow yelled.

“Sorry if he didn't want to relive the horrors of his past. It's not like you have room to speak. You didn't tell me I was your daughter and a year older until I started Beacon and I doubt anyone here knows that piece of information. He doesn't like trusting people and you should know this dad! He trusted you with everything while it's true he kept this bit of information from you, it was because he was scared. so if anyone wants to get to Oscar who didn't know this or by extension Ozpin who is probably hiding as I know he tends to do you will have to go through me,” Ruby said glaring at them.

“How can you still trust him after everything?!” Yang yelled.

“Uh, I don't think that's really me. You remember when Oscar first arrived at the compound and I didn't know anything about the fall. I think that's the version of me who didn't,” Ruby said holding the lamp of knowledge.

“Wait what?” Weiss asked, confused.

“For the record in my time Oz told a certain few. I found him in his tower the day dad told my team about me being his daughter and I accidentally floated into his office.”

“Floated?” the other Ruby asked.

“Your semblance isn't speed, it's rose petals.” Ruby changed into rose petals and just sat there to prove her point.

“So why can you trust him?” Weiss asked. “Can you even trust him?”

“I trust Ozpin with everything I have. I did marry him in my time after all. He followed me along with Oscar and Ilia when I faced Salem. Before Salem ripped his heart out of course and then everything went white followed by black, here I am.”

“So tell me why we should trust him?” Yang asked.

“He wanted to give you hope. Silver eyes can hurt her and she can be stopped just not killed. Important distinction. Back in my time the maidens had come together to summon the gods or we were trying; we just had to find the winter maiden still. We don't know what will happen when we put the relics together. Not like anyone has done that before,” Ruby said and then promptly fainted and disappeared.

•

“RUBY!” Oscar yelled, making the rest of them turn and look at her. “Thank gods you are awake. Everyone's been worried,” Oscar said. looking around there was also Summer, Raven, Tai, Qrow, Oz, Yang, and Ilia. She wondered why no one else was here. She thought Oz died.

“Where am I? I thought you died, you are supposed to be dead and I'm in a hospital?” Ruby asked, confused looking around. “Where is everyone else? What happened?” 

“You killed Salem and then you passed out and hit your head pretty hard. if it wasn't for Ilia who was standing next to you it could've been worse. Yang of course helped keep all the Grimm away; she's too much like her father,” Ozpin said.

“But Yang promised she'd stay home. She couldn't have been there. She and Blake should be in Menagerie, Qrow is supposed to be Vacuo with Sun, Neo, and Sandra. This isn't right,” Ruby said, getting distressed. Why was nothing right?”

•

“Is this another dream of something happening but it's all wrong?” Ruby mumbled to the man who looked to be made out of shadows. “Because I've had a lot of those.” Ruby passed out with that.

○○○○

Everyone heard the piercing scream they weren't prepared for and it seemed no one else was either. They couldn't have prepared for the blinding white light unleashed from Ruby making the Grimm disappear and Salem fall to her knees.

“Jaune,” Raven yelled pointing to Oz. “Hate to let her know of that.” Jaune nodded running over to Oz to boost his aura. Thankfully Jaune knew some medical and first aid knowledge. Somehow he and Oscar managed to put Ozpin’s chest back in place so Jaune could properly heal Ozpin and Oscar was protecting them from Salem should she get up. Those Grimm that didn't die were quickly taken care of.

“I think we lost Ruby,” Ilia mentioned in shock and disbelief seeing Ruby fall into the pool in slow motion. Ilia tried to move but she was frozen in place.

“Well, I don't want to be the one to tell Oz,” most of them said. Raven and Ilia rolled their eyes knowing it would be one of them to tell him.

“Ruby?” Nora asked, seeing the pool move and bubble. Everyone prepared for more Grimm seeing as Ilia was in no position to fight.

“I got her,” Pyrrha said, grabbing Ilia and moving towards the middle away from the pool and Salem collectively.

“I don't know if she will be okay, she should live but being okay is another story,” a man who seemed to be made out of shadows said.

“Is this another dream of something happening but it's all wrong?” some heard Ruby mumble. “Because I've had a lot of those.” Ruby passed out with that. They had no idea what happened. 

“I'll deal with Salem, go brother and take her back to her home where she can recover,” a man made out of light said.

“I have a way to go quickly,” Raven said, opening a portal. She had no idea who this man was but he held Ruby like she was the most precious thing in the world and that was enough for her to trust him. Jaune carried Ozpin through the portal not wanting to break the connection even if he drained his aura by doing so.

“I'll go get a doctor who'll work with us,” Tai said when they arrived at headquarters. Raven just nodded without saying anything. The God of Darkness took Ruby to the infirmary and gently rested her on one of the beds. He frowned seeing all of the white. The woman wore black and red he doubted she'd be comfortable surrounded by the white. 

“Where may I find items to change this from white to black and red? It is odd with her laying there,” the God of Darkness said not that anyone in the current room knew who he was.

“I will go find the others,” Qrow mentioned seeing Raven and everyone else appearing.

“I can show you, sir,” Oscar said standing up. He was a bit wobbly on his feet seeing Ozpin's heart get ripped out, the man who was his brother in every sense that mattered. 

“I never did introduce myself,” he said but followed Oscar without saying anything. Jaune laid Ozpin on the next bed over as the beds were no way made to fit two people.

○○○○

“This is their room,” Oscar said, opening the door. He saw the letters still sitting on the desk waiting to be found. Oscar grabbed them planning on giving them to the proper people when he saw them next. 

“Their room?” he asked, confused. 

“Ruby and Ozpin. They live here at headquarters and Ruby’s childhood home along with dad Tai, mom Raven, Ilia, and myself. The others live in different parts of the world. Yang, Blake, and team CFVY live in Menagerie with Blake's parents and current King and Queen of Menagerie. Team JNPR live in Mistral. Weiss, James, Winter, and Whitley live in Atlas. Lastly, dad Qrow, Neo, Sun, and Sandra spend most of their time and live in Vacuo. So all over the world.”

“So Ozma married this woman even knowing his task?”

“Ruby is very insistent and many other things. She knew his task and promised to help him with it. She is the last person with silver eyes. She loves him with everything she has. No one dared to stop her and they're good together. None of us particularly wanted to. She's full of light and acceptance but she has a darker side to the surprise of all,” Oscar said opening the closet and pulling out one of her red capes. While Ruby only used the one it didn't stop Oscar, Ilia, Ozpin or Qrow making her more in case she lost it. He also grabbed pajamas for both Ozpin and Ruby along with Ruby’s favorite stuffed beowolf for comfort. Oscar looked at the aura gem in the shape of a rose sitting on the desk with the aura gem in a shape of a ring that represented the other. He grabbed those to set next to them. Not only would it allow them all to see they're alive it will help prove to the other they are too.

“I am intrigued by her even more so now. It isn't often one can fall into a pool of darkness and make it out alive. Not that my brother or I have been keeping a close eye. We check in once in a while.” He grabbed the extra sheets and moved back towards the infirmary. His mind was automatically filling in the information and words common right now. Being around others he could gather basic information from them all.

○○○○

“What took you so long?” the God of Darkness asked his brother.

“She had an airship I wanted to bring back, I stripped Salem of magic, and had to find a place to keep her without harm to anyone or anything. Although all darkness that was inside her was gone and she had little magic left,” he said. “Introductions perhaps?” he looked around the room seeing a lot more people. “I'm Arika the older brother and God of Light.”

“I'm Kira, younger brother, and the God of Darkness.” he said with an eye roll.

“So you're actually gods?” Jaune asked. 

“No, I just jumped into a pool of destruction for the fun of it. Brother this one was born with light,” Kira said.

“Oh?”

“I'm told she has silver eyes that unleashed a brilliant light stopping the Grimm before she fainted. I think she's going to die though,” Kira said.

“What is your plan? They are both so young I think it would be time to let Ozma live a life of peace now,” Arika said.

“If you'd allow me to, I can remove the darkness so it won’t kill her,” Kira said looking towards his brother before turning to everyone else. “She will never be the same; she is tainted with the darkness. I have no idea how she has survived this far to begin with.”

“We can't make that decision but Ruby wanted to come back after the mission. She wanted to be able to be with her family without fear of Salem,” Ilia said, getting a nod from Oscar.

“She wouldn't have been the same either way after facing Salem,” Oscar added.

“She is like your daughter to you,” the God of Light told his brother. Kira nodded. It was true. This young woman was like a daughter he had only had dreams about.

Kira gave a sigh they all watched the magic as all the darkness that was inside Ruby, according to the gods, became real. Like vines in a ribbon pattern the darkness climbed up her legs resting there looking harmless. It was on the outside of her skin looking like ribbons in a beautiful design. The same happened with her arms making them look like fingerless gloves. Reality the only part touching her fingers was a small loop around her middle finger keeping them in place. There was a beautiful design with a mixture of all sorts of plants and animals. It looked like they could come off and they were just made of fabric but they all knew better.

“I could never get rid of the darkness in her without killing her but this should make it so she isn’t overwhelmed by such darkness inside her.” They all saw her eyes flutter open but she still wasn't seeing. One eye was a dark purple with ram horns representing the God of Darkness. The other was gold with deer antlers representing the God of Light.

“Will she still have the magic of the silver eyes even though neither eye is silver anymore?” Yang asked.

“I think she will still, she might have more power than just that. By all rights now she is Kira's daughter not that my brother would take her away from her family. She might have some power of destruction. The creatures of Grimm were my brother's creation so it's likely she will have some minor control over them,” Arika said.

“She won't become another Salem will she? Why do the creatures even exist?” Nora asked.

“We were at war one time. He created water, plants, and wildlife. To counteract this I created drought, fire, and famine. Life always came back though and in spite I created the creatures of Grimm. They have become part of the balance with the silver eye warriors and keep the Huntsmen and Huntresses employed.”

“But the silver eyes are all but gone?” Jaune asked.

“Well, I will be talking to Ozma when he wakes up. How did you do that kid? He should by all rights be dead,” Arika said.

“I can boost auras. I might have more control but I'm not sure. Ruby is the one with amazing aura skills. Auras are extensions of our souls and can heal and protect us from harm. After uh- um- putting him back together I healed him even though it took most of my aura to do so. I wouldn't want to be the one informing Ruby of the death of her husband.”

“What do you think she'd do with that information?” Arika asked.

“Lose her life to her work. She'd throw herself into it that she'd work herself to death literally. She'd continue on living her life for Ozpin perhaps wait for his next life but it wouldn't be the same because it would no longer be her husband. Should he show again during her life she'd probably help the kid adjust. She'd be the scariest woman alive and she would work to unite humanity. She would be a shell,” James said. Team RWBY hugged themselves knowing it on such an extreme level they'd never be able to explain.

“You don't think she'd turn into another Salem?” Kira asked.

“You gave humanity the choice of goodness or not. I couldn't say sure but if I know anything about Ruby it’s that she wants to do what's right. Of course ignoring the extra legal thing she takes some glee from. In the end she wants to help people,” Ilia said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading this and has put up with my lack of update schedule. This is the last chapter and thank you all for reading. I'm so glad there are people who enjoy this.

Ozpin wasn't sure if he was dead or not. Everything was black not that was new but he heard a buzzing not the silence he is normally given briefly before a reincarnation. Why was there noise? Were those words he could make out briefly? Where was he? Last he remembered he was screaming at Salem. What happened? Are they safe now?

○○○○

Ruby felt like she was floating. She opened her eyes after what seemed like forever of darkness. Part of her wanted to go back to the darkness if she had to live through the wrong dreams again. Blinking her eyes open it looks like she was in the infirmary at headquarters but it wasn't blinding white and she was thankful for that. She didn't hate the color white but she rather have other colors like red or black. The light was low even though it took her a few moments to adjust. She was alone but she could see Ozpin in the other bed. She tried to get up and move over to him. She got a little lightheaded to begin with but she pushed on. Her legs didn't work like she remembered and she almost fell several times trying to get to her husband's bed. She sat on the edge of it looking at him. Was this real? Was Ozpin really alive?

“You know, you aren't supposed to leave your bed,” Qrow said standing in the doorway.

“Hi dad,” Ruby said. She wondered once again if this was a dream but she ached all over, the floors were cold, and she got unbalanced and dizzy. That told her it was real more than anything else.

“Everyone will be happy to know you're awake. I'm sure you have questions so unload them onto me now.”

“You were in Vacuo last I know. I saw Ozpin’s heart get ripped out of his body. What happened? If you're here, who else is here? How long have I been out?”

“Everyone made their way back to Headquarters after your calls. Raven got the four of us to make sure she had help to prepare for everyone coming home. The only people not here are Glynda, Peter, Barty, Kali, and Ghira. Everyone else has been here. Oscar’s aunt is here too. We had to remove Oscar and Ilia from here or they'd be lying in a bed too. I'm sure you'll see them in the morning. Jaune and Oscar managed to heal him. Ask Jaune if you want details although I doubt you'll get them. He just said they healed him and nothing more. Although you saying he got his heart ripped out I doubt he'd want to relive that. From what I'm told after Ozpin got injured you let out a scream and unleashed your eyes. In doing so you destroyed a lot of darkness but you ended up falling into the pool of darkness which is why you have ribbons up your arms and legs. I don't think they can come off but you'd have to ask Kira about it. You've been out for about a week and a half. Almost everyone is banned from here by that nurse Tai got.”

“Was the man who was made out of shadows real?” Ruby asked. She remembered him carrying her and he was the last thing she saw before the world went dark.

“Yeah, that would be Kira. He's the God of Darkness. Those two are intrigued by you and will be sticking around for a while not that they told us why. Try to get some more rest, kiddo. We'll still all be here when you wake up again.”

○○○○

“Oscar? It's so odd to see you come to the school,” Barty said. Him and Peter were sitting in the lounge room he had managed to find. They all had been given tours of the school and they did help rebuild it. 

“Needed to get out of the house for a while. Ruby and Oz are in a coma or something like that. I'm not exactly sure but I got kicked out of the infirmary. Here these are for you, Oz wrote them before he left.”

“Well, perhaps we should go to the headmistress’s office as it also has Glynda's name on it,” Peter said as they stood up and made their way there.

“What a surprise to see you here, how can I be of service?” Glynda asked proving that Oscar only went to the school for business most of the time. 

“Oz wrote a letter to the three of you before we went on our last mission. We didn't expect to make it back alive and Ruby and Oz might not still. They're currently in comas whether they wake up or not I can't say. I just thought you should have this.”

“It had all of our names on it,” Barty said. They handed Glynda the letter she chose to read out loud.

“To Glynda, Barty, and Peter,  
I am leaving to go on a mission I doubt I'll return from. I didn't feel that I had to call anyone to say goodbye. If I die before stopping Salem I'll probably reincarnate. I just want to say you three were friends of mine and Beacon was what it was because of you. It won't be the same if I reincarnate because whoever it is deserves to live what is left of their life as themselves before we eventually merge. Even after that it isn't the same. I've had a good life this time and I hope you don’t hate me. If I am dead Barty you can have my entire coffee selection. I would rather build a new one. Peter, I am never sure what to give you but contact HQ and they'll help you figure something out. No limit I promise. Glynda the school is yours it always has been. One final thing, if you do come across another me let them live their lives the best they can. I hate having to steal the life of another,” Glynda read outloud.

“Is he dead?” Peter asked sadly.

“He isn't yet and none of us know if he'll wake up. I just figured you'd want to read it.” Oscar left with that doing what he needed to. 

The walk back to Patch was ironic in the best of ways. Patch was a small island. Oscar walked almost all through Vale. When he reached the docks the morning was starting to make itself known. He knew he wouldn't have been sleeping anyhow. In the last week and a half he might've managed a total of twelve hours of sleep collectively. Neither him or Ilia could sleep with the other two in the infirmary with the life or death situation they were currently in. It didn't help that the nurse banned them all from the room. Not that it stopped them peaking their heads in the room to see them.

○○○○

Yang, Blake, and Velvet all found Ilia in her room sitting in the window seat staring out the window but she wasn't seeing anything. It was obvious Ilia wasn't all there. They all laid on her bed near her. 

“Ilia,” Blake said gently. 

“Hu? Sorry,” Ilia said looking at them surprised. She hadn't been paying attention. All she could see was Ruby falling into the black pool of death and all she did was stand there and watch it happen. Why hadn't she done anything?

“Are you okay? You have been a shell since the fight with Salem,” Yang said as concerned as the others. 

“I stood there and watched it happen. I didn't do anything. First I watched as Ozpin got- got injured and then the bright light and her falling. I was right there next to her. I just I- I failed them. They counted on me and I let both of them down. I let Oscar down too,” Ilia said almost crying but her face was emotionless instead. None of the others could read her.

“No one blames you. No one even thought to. You froze and it happens. Ilia, it was traumatizing. You, Oscar, Ruby, and Oz, you four are the closest and if I saw Coco die I might freeze too. It's okay. I bet they won't blame you either. I'm sure they'll be happy you’re safe,” Velvet said. She might've not been the closest with the four but the four were always at headquarters together and fought together. Velvet had to help run the school in Menagerie making her stay there for a majority of the time. 

“I wish it was me, they shouldn't be on the verge of life or death they deserve better,” Ilia said. She was unprepared for the slap she was delivered by Blake.

“They will make it through this but you're not doing anyone a favor by destroying yourself waiting. They wouldn't want this and we are concerned. You and Oscar are very important to them and you destroying yourself because they are injured is going to make them feel worse and blame themselves. So sleep, eat, shower, Ilia take care of yourself if not for us for them,” Blake said before walking out. Velvet and Yang shared looks before walking out too.

○○○○

“How are they?” Oscar and Ilia asked the nurse. They had been banned for a few days and after some talking they took the time to take care of themselves. They didn't want to piss off Ozpin or Ruby. They had taken the days to heal.

“Ruby keeps waking up I'm to assume as I keep finding her in her husband's bed. Ozpin has been improving but has yet to wake up. That rose gem she has if she isn't in his bed she stares at it. I've personally have never seen her awake. You two are allowed to stay but I'll be watching to make sure you aren't lacking in your personal needs.” The man was terrifying. The doctor was a female and great at her job. At least she would work with them but she didn't really interact or anything and was there should anything severe happen. The nurse on the other hand was a phoenix faunus male who was strict but he was kind. 

“Yes, sir,” they said together before going into the room. Oscar looked at the board game Remnant before giving a sigh.

“Kinda hard to play with only two people,” Oscar said, staring at their favorite game.

“Well, I do have The Two Gods,” Ilia said.

“The Two Gods?” Oscar asked confused. 

“You've never played?! One person leads the Grimm trying to wipe humanity off the face of the planet the other leads Huntsmen and Huntresses to fight off the Grimm. The one who leads the Grimm also can use fire, drought, and famine. The one who leads Huntsmen and Huntresses can also use plants, water, and wildlife,” Ilia explained.

“Does anyone win then? They cancel each other out,” Oscar said confused. 

“That's what makes it interesting as with all games. Winning isn't guaranteed.” Ilia told him the rest of the rules before they started playing. When they broke to get dinner they met up with Kira and Arika in the dining hall Oscar having the game in hand not ready to let Ilia win.

“What are you two playing?” Kira asked, confused seeing them play while eating.

“Ilia said the game is called The Two Gods. One plays with Grimm, famine, fire, and drought and the other plays with Huntsmen, plants, water, and wildlife. It's a fun game,” Oscar said unprepared for the laughs of the gods.

“Well, the Huntsmen do balance the game more. If we had that in our war it probably would've gone on much longer but the creation of humans was what ended our rivalry,” Arika said, still laughing.

“What do you mean?” Ilia asked.

“We're the gods of light and darkness. One would create one thing and the other would counteract it. I might've taken it too far with the Grimm which prompted the creation of humans and the end of our fights to the extreme. It's entertaining they made a card game of it. 

○○○○

“Looks like the one is awake again,” Kira said softly seeing Ruby rub her eyes while walking over to Ozpin’s bed. Arika, Kira, Oscar, and Ilia were sitting in the room playing The Two Gods.

“Uh! Who are you?” Ruby asked, startled. 

“My name is Kira. This is my older brother Arika,” Kira said calmly. 

“So you were real. Dad said so but I was a bit sceptical. I had dreams of things being different. Ozpin had died at the fall with Pyrrha and Penny. Cinder was the Fall Maiden and Adam lived. Ozpin became Oscar. Everything was wrong and I didn't like it. Oz hadn't told anyone the truth in that timeline. They ask Jinn what he was hiding and it showed his past with Salem but it was different. Salem knew everything and killed their daughters when Oz tried escaping. I had to protect Oz from a different me, Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Qrow. Qrow was furious and told Oz he was the worst thing that has ever happened to him. I never want that to happen and it did in one timeline hurts the most.”

“But it didn't happen, Ruby,” Oscar said, trying to calm her. 

“It did though and it hurts so much. So what happened? Dad didn't say too much as he didn't do everything.”

“Oz got his heart ripped out and Jaune and I managed that. The others besides Weiss, Winter, Whitley, James, Qrow, Sun, Neo, Blake, and Yang helped us. Those nine stayed here. Ilia froze and Pyrrha pulled her away. You unleashed your silver eyes and fell back into the pool of darkness not that we knew what it was until later. Kira and Arika arrived then. Kira pulled you out of the pool. The rest is kinda fuzzy you were brought back here to heal and recover.”

“I couldn't remove the darkness without killing you but it couldn't stay inside you without making you fall victim of it either. I wrapped it around you as you can see from the ribbon looking items. They can't be removed without killing you. I wish I could do more,” Kira said.

“What he means to say is that he has been taking care of you and sees you as own while worrying worse than dads or mom. You'll also note your eyes changed colors too but you should still have your silver eye power according to Arika.”

“Will he wake?” Ruby asked, not worried about herself looking towards Ozpin. It would take a while for the information to sink in fully.

“We believe so when he does is something no one is sure of. We all want him to get better. Salem didn't go easy on him and that woman will pay for her mistakes and crimes,” Arika said with anger. 

○○○○

It was the middle of the night weeks later when Ozpin finally woke up. Ruby had been sitting on his bed next to him just watching over him. She could always tell when he was just waking. 

As Ozpin woke all he felt was pain. It wasn't extreme but more of a nagging pain. He couldn't say where and he was sore all over. He tried opening his eyes and once he succeeded he was greeted with a bright light. Once his eyes adjusted he could tell there was a single light on from the middle of the room and it created thick shadows but also enough light to see without issue. His throat was sore and he wondered how long he had been asleep.

“I have some water for you. Can you sit up?” Ruby asked her husband seeing him do what she did when she first woke up minus the whole getting out of bed and running to his side part.

“What happened? Where are we?” Ozpin asked after sipping some of the water. He had been able to sit up just fine.

“it's a long story but we're safe back at headquarters. The others will be happy to know you're finally awake. It's been a few weeks I suppose closer to a month now. I swear Kira has been going nuts at the fact that Salem hurt you so much. Oscar and Ilia almost ended up in here because of their worry,” Ruby explained. Seeing the confusion in his eyes she took the time to explain everything from the fight with Salem and everything until now.

“Is it truly over?” Ozpin asked, handing her the glass of water.

“They are just waiting to hear our thoughts on the matter about what to do with Salem. She has no magic and she had never trained as a Huntress. Arika and Kira have been keeping a very close eye on her. Never upset the gods that's for sure.”

“I'm still tired,” Ozpin mumbled, lying down.

“I'll be here when you wake again, don't worry.”

○○○○  
[Time skip]

Salem was handled by Kira who was the angriest of them all. He put her through the pain she had caused everyone in her entire life directly and indirectly. Afterwards they destroyed her soul for her to never return again. Arika disappeared to wherever he was but Kira had managed to figure out a way to not look like a God and more like a human or well a faunus to be more exact. Everyone had gone back to their own part of the world. Not seeing Qrow often was hard on Ruby but Raven dragged everyone home for a monthly required dinner and there was no refusing her. Ruby was worse when she was pregnant but that was when Yang and Blake moved back to headquarters to fuss over the baby who was a boy they named Cyan. No one would ever think Raven had mom instincts but it was undeniable with how she was with everyone.

Ozpin and Kira got along great and Ruby was the only one not surprised when he and Oscar finally got together. Oscar had been crushing hard on the God even though he often forgot that Kira was a God. They hadn't restored magic but they had made sure the world would never run out of dust. Kira had become a Huntsman and fought against the Grimm although they were a lot less dangerous not being controlled by Salem. Grimm would always be dangerous and there was no stopping it. Kira said it was just part of the balance. Humans were made to counteract them.

Ruby and Oz both looked up to Kira in a way but he was also their best friend even if he preferred reading to playing games with them. Ilia was still single and looking for that one special woman though none of them were concerned. Oscar's aunt also stayed at headquarters watching over them all. She was friendly and protective of them. When they needed supplies she sent Kira and Ruby out with the threat not to get caught. She had grown a small garden and tended to the animals so they didn't rely on all outside sources.

Little Cyan who was five and would never escape the name Little Cyan loved to learn everything he could from everyone and was the sweetest little boy with a heart of gold. Ruby, Oscar, Ozpin, and Ilia took on missions as a team; sometimes Kira would accompany them other times he'd take on his own missions. Little Cyan would always beg to go along and when he couldn't he made them all lunch with the help of Raven and Auntie Pine for them to take with them.

Some of the others wanted children but no one was in a particular hurry. It wasn't in their happily ever after. Blake and Yang had adopted five children all who were increasingly difficult but they were all faunus who had lost their parents. Kali, Ghira, Qrow, Tai, Auntie Pine, and Raven all doted on them. The kids were close. The winter maiden Waverly traveled alone often but when Raven dragged everyone home for monthly dinners she would always be there.

Life was pretty good even with the bad parts. They fought like all families did but they always made up for it and they were crime fighters which had gotten them in some sort of trouble more than once. If they weren't trying to talk themselves out of trouble with the authorities they were trying to talk themselves out of trouble with their parents and Auntie Pine.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by two wonderful fics. One is Oz/Qrow/Ruby and the other Ruby/Oscar both are a match for my favorite RWBY fics and the authors are amazing!
> 
> As always please leave a comment or Kudos. It helps inspire me and I'm happy if you enjoyed reading this! I worked hard on this and your support means so much to me.


End file.
